Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever
by White Shadow
Summary: Final part of the series. Once again, Rick have to fight in order to protect the memories he cherished. STATUS: Complete
1. Prologue : Without You

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Prologue - Without You...  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Time setting - Several years after the end of the Second Stage

I don't wanna love nobody else  
I don't wanna find somebody new  
I don't wanna live without your love  
I just wanna live my life with you

Chicago - I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love

* * *

Planet Terra, a graveyard near the town of Gale...

The tombstone on the grave reads:

HERE LIES SARA NATHAN XERO, BELOVED WIFE AND CARING MOTHER. MAY HER SOUL REST HERE IN PEACE.

A man dressed in black stood beside the grave for hours, grieving over the death of his wife. And he still blaming himself about it.

"Sara..."

Then, he recalled the events happened two days ago...

* * *

"Sara, please hold on. The doctor will arrive soon."

Sara coughed. She turned to Rick and said,

"I'm sorry Rick...I don't think I can fight it any longer..."

Aya, who is standing on the other side of the bed said,

"Mom, please hold on a little longer..."

Sara turned at her daughter, smiling. Then, she caressed her face, wiping her tears.

"Aya, you have grown into a beautiful woman. I'm happy that I could watch you grow up all these years."

"Mom..."

"Sara, don't you talk like that. I'm sure you'll be okay soon."

Sara held Rick's hand, tightly. Rick did the same.

"Rick, promise me. Promise me you will go on without me. I want you to promise..."

"I...I don't think I can...living without you...I just can't bear it..."

"Rick, I'm sure you can do it. Please, promise me..."

"I...I promise..." Rick gave a hesitant reply.

"Aya, I want you to listen to your father from now on. Do as he says."

"Mom, I promise. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly she gasped.

"Sara!"

"Mom!"

"My time has come...Rick...I...LOVE...YOU..."

Then, her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Aya broke down and cry. Rick stared at Sara's lifeless body in disbelief. Then, he let out a  
shout.

"WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER? WHY NOT ME? I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! I CAAN'T!!!"

Aya approached her father.

"Dad, please calm down..."

"How can I? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS? DAMMIT!!"

"Dad, look. Mom is smiling..."

Rick looked at Sara. She's smiling as she was having a sweet dream.

"Sara..."

* * *

Planet Mejale, lightyears away from Terra...

A boy was having his dinner when he suddenly saw tears flowing on his mother's face.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"No...It's nothing. Finish your dinner. Then we can go out and buy that Vanguard action figure you always wanted."

"Yay! Mom, you're the best!"

The boy then ate his dinner quickly. His mother forced a smile, trying to hide the sudden pain she felt.

(What is this pain I'm feeling? It was like a part of me is taken away...)

* * *

Back at Terra...

Aya has been waiting for his father for hours now. She too, was distraught by her mother's death. But his father was acting like he's the only  
one that lost her.

(Dad, you promised Mom you're going to move on. But why you still...)

She looked up to the sky. Clouds started to darkened and there is only one answer. She ran up to Rick and said,

"Dad, it's going to rain soon. We better get back now."

Rick turned to his daughter.

"You go on, Aya. I'm going to be here a little longer."

"But..." Aya stammered.

"No 'buts'. I want you to go back and fix that aircar. I'll come by later."

"Okay..." she reluctantly agreed. With that, she ran back to town, leaving her father alone in the graveyard.

"Sara, if there's something I could do, then you'll..."

Then he heard a familiar voice. A voice he hasn't heard for years.

"Rick, stop blaming yourself."

"Joe..?"

"Aye, it's me alright."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I..."

"Stop it already, dammit! Sara will never blame you. You've done your best to fulfill your promise. Furthermore, your daughter needs your  
support right now. She's suffering too, you know? Now, I'll take care of Sara. Don't worry a thing, okay?"

Rick smiled.

"Thanks Joe. Tell Sara that I will take care of Aya no matter what."

"I'll tell her that. Goodbye Rick. Take care..."

Then, the wind blew Rick's flowing hair. A short while later, it started to rain. He smiled again.

"Goodbye, Sara. Take care."

Then, he turned around and walked back to Gale.

* * *

Mejale revisited...

The little boy with blue hair was looking around inside the toy store at the thing he wanted most: Vanguard action figure. His mother shouted from afar.

"Axel! Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay. Let's see...darn! I like them all! Umm...duh! I can't decide."

His mother walked up at him.

"Axel, which one?"

"Mom, I can't decide."

"Okay, I'll decide for you."

She closed her eyes and randomly picked a box. She gave it to her son.

"Here. Do you like it?"

His son looked at the box in disbelief.

"WOW!! Awesome. A Vanguard X!! The Vanguard that never exist!"

The words struck her.

"Van...guard X?"

"Thanks mom!"

Axel hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes blinked a few times when she saw the toy inside the transparent box. It's a white mech with feather like wings. It was labeled: Vanguard X - The most powerful of all Vanguards.

* * *

Terra,(duh!) the town of Gale...

Rick entered the workshop and saw Aya was fixing the aircar.

"Aya, I'm back!"

"Dad, I just can't figure this thing out. Where I should put this?"

"Let's see...Oh, this thing is a bit complex for you to do. Let me do it."

Rick took of his long, black coat and tied his long hair to the back. He took a spanner and said,

"Now, watch the master in action."

His daughter grinned.

"The master? Yeah, right."

After a few hours...

"Phew. There. All done. Start the engine, Aya."

Aya pushed the ignition button and the engine roared.

"Dad, its working!!"

"HAHAHA! IT'S ALIVE!!"

"Dad, don't make that 'mad scientist' look again. It scares me."

"Sorry about that. It took a long time. But we managed to fix it anyway."

"Dad, I'm beat. Can we rest?"

"Yeah, sure. Aya, can you bring me a soda?"

Aya opened a container nearby and took out a can drink. She then threw it at Rick.

"Here, catch."

"Gotcha!"

Rick caught the can with his left hand. He was about to opened the can when he heard an explosion. This has caused a vibration in the  
workshop. Aya lost her balance and fell.

"Ouch. What's that?"

"Dunno. Come on, follow me."

Rick and Aya ran towards the source of the explosion. People were running around, fleeing for their lives. Rick was shocked when he saw a  
giant spaceship was hovering over the town.

(I...saw that before. Could it be..?)

"Dad, look. It's Uncle Ray!"

"Huh? Raymond?"

Raymond's lower body was under a large boulder. Rick and Aya ran to him.

"Raymond!"

"Urgghh. Rick, Aya. Escape while you can. Those invaders...they've returned..."

"Uncle Ray..."

"Tch. Stop this nonsense! We are not leaving you here!!"

Rick tried to lift the boulder but to no avail.

"Rick, leave me..."

"STOP...BABBLING!! GUWAAHHH!!"

With all his might, he managed to lift the boulder. Aya looked at him in awe.

"Aya, stop gawking! Pull him out of there! I can't hold much longer!!"

Aya pulled Raymond out and Rick released the boulder. It crashed to the ground with loud thud.

"Dad, I never knew you were that strong."

"Rick, since when..."

"Hey, cut the chatter okay? We've gotta get out of here! Aya, you take Raymond back to the workshop and start the aircar.

"Dad, what about you?"

"I'm gonna run back home. There's something that just can't be left behind. I'll come by later."

With that, Rick ran back to his home.

"Dad!!"

"Don't worry, Aya. He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing."

"Yeah. Guess so. Uncle Ray, can you run?"

"I can try. Lead the way."

* * *

Rick entered the house and makes his way to his room. He took out his black 'Flying V' guitar and slings it on his back. He was about to leave when he saw a picture. A picture of him and Sara. He took out the photo from its frame and slips it into his pocket. Then, he ran out of the  
house. To his shock, a dozen of troops in metal suit surrounded him. Then, one of them said,

"SURRENDER, SLAYER OF GOD."

Suddenly Rick remembered. The one that called him 'slayer of god'. He still didn't know what it means. And he doesn't want to know about it.

At least for now.

"I have better things to do than hanging around with you guys."

"THEN WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE YOU IN BY FORCE."

The troops closed in. Rick grinned.

"Heh. Then I have to bust my way out by force."

With that, Rick did a round house kick, hitting every one of the troops around him. Rick took a few steps backward.

"I didn't do this for quite some time. LIGHTNING DOME!"

An electrical cocoon formed around the troops as they struggled to their feet.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM INNOCENT LIVES ANY LONGER! PREPARE TO BE FRIED!!"

At Rick's command, an electrical blast came from the sky and engulfed the invading troops, giving them the new meaning of 'frying death'.

* * *

Aya and Raymond were waiting in the aircar.

"Dad, please hurry..."

"Rick, come on..."

They saw Rick running towards them. He jumped into the backseat next to Raymond.

"Okay. Aya, let's get outta here."

Aya raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to drive?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. Go for the mountains."

"The mountains? Rick, are you nuts?" Raymond protested.

"Don't worry. I have and 'old friend' that could help us out."

"Old...friend?"

"Trust me, Raymond. Oh yeah, make sure you have your seatbelt on."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see. Aya, let's get going."

"Yes sir!"

Aya pushed the accelerator and the aircar moves forward at breathtaking speed. Raymond screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WOOOOOOOO!!"

Rick grinned.

"See? Now, let's enjoy the ride, shall we?"

* * *

Mejale yet again...

Axel woke up from his sleep, gasping for air. His mother who is beside him hugged her son.

"I...I have the same dream..."

"There, it's alright now. Tell me, what's this dream that's bothering you so much."

"I was alone in the darkness, calling out for you. Then, there's a white, warm light and I saw this man in white and I couldn't see his face.  
But I felt there is some kind of connection between us..."

His mother stared at him, without blinking. Axel continued,

"He picked me up and hugs me. He smiled and said 'Take care of your mother'. Then he left me, letting himself consumed by the darkness..."

"...Rick..." his mother mumbled.

"Hmm? You said something, mom?"

"Huh? No. It's nothing. Get back to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah. Guess so."

* * *

Terra, plains between Gale and the mountains...

"DAD! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!!"

"Rick, you have any ideas?"

"Well, kind of. Aya, keep on going. I'm gonna stall them."

"WHAT? DAD, THAT'S SUICIDE!!"

"RICK!! YOU'RE REALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND!!"

Rick smiled. He undoes the seatbelt and stood up, facing their pursuers.

"Raymond, should anything happen to me, take care of Aya for me, will you?"

"Dad, what are you going to do..?"

"Rick..."

"Don't worry. I'm not getting myself killed."

With that, he charged up his powers and an electrical energy coursing around him, to Aya and Raymond's astonishment. His black clothes turn into white as he leapt off and speeds towards the enemies, leaving a trail of white streak. Aya and Raymond blinked a few times.

"Dad?"

"I thought I knew all about that guy. C'mon Aya, we better do as he says."

"Uh...yeah..."

* * *

Aya and Raymond arrived at the wide area that is surrounded by mountains.

"We're finally here, Uncle Ray."

"Yeah. We better wait for your father here. Huh? What's that?"

Standing before them from a distance is a white mech. Aya and Raymond take a closer look on it.

"What...is this..?"

"This is probably the 'old friend' your father talked about."

"Dad must have used this to return here ten years ago."

"He told you that?"

Aya nodded.

"Yeah. Nothing more."

Suddenly the mech bowed and extends an arm. Aya and Raymond were perplexed. Aya walked closer and said,

"You...want us to get in?"

It hummed in agreement.

"I understand. You want to help my dad, isn't it?"

"Aya, you know what this thing said?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself."

"Then we better help Rick then."

"Okay, we're going in."

They stepped into its palm and the arm carried them up to the cockpit.

* * *

Rick already crushed the entire army battalion when he is confronted by more than a dozen fighters.

"Hey, this is unfair!!"

The fighters started firing at him and he is forced to dodge all the attacks.

"Shoot!! You've got to be kidding me!!"

Suddenly, a stroke of white flashed past the fighters. A short while later, they explode into pieces. Rick smiled when the white mech landed in  
front of him.

"What took you? Are you getting rusty or something?"

It hummed.

"Okay, okay. It's my fault for didn't give you proper maintenance."

The hatch of the cockpit opened and Aya waved at him.

"Dad, c'mon. Let's get outta here."

"Good. You've made it. Where's Raymond?"

"I'm here, Rick."

Rick jumped into the cockpit.

"Okay buddy. Do as the lady says."

"DAD!!"

"Just kidding, dear. Okay, let me pilot this baby."

"Dad, we're cramped like hell here."

"Well, get used to it. Here we go!!"

The Vanguard X spread its wings and flew into the air, leaving the pursuers helpless.

* * *

The Vanguard X entered the orbit. Rick saw many giant sized space ships waiting for him. Then he saw a large object.

"Wait. That's not a ship..."

"Then what is it, Rick?"

"It's...oh no!!"

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"THAT'S A WEAPON!! THEY INTEND TO DESTROY TERRA!!"

A large energy ball is formed before the weapon. The weapon was ready to open fire.

Rick screamed.

"NOOOOO!!"

Aya looked outside and let out a shout.

"MOM!!"

Raymond stammered and covered himself, couldn't bear to watch.

"This...shouldn't be happening..."

Then, there's large explosion as the energy from the weapon hits the surface of the planet.

* * *

Terra already in pieces as Rick prepares to engage the enemy.

"DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU ALL!!"

"Rick, calm down. We're toast if we take them now."

"Dad, he's right. We should get away as far as possible."

Rick hung his head low.

"Yeah. You're right. But where we should go?"

Rick checked all possible destinations stored in the database. To his dismay, there are only two possible places available, Tarark and Mejale.

"Tarark and Mejale? Great. Just great."

"Dad, you went there before?"

"Nope. But I have friends there."

"Then we should go to one of these planets."

"Yeah. Hey buddy, set to auto pilot and head for Tarark."

The Vanguard X acknowledged the command and flies away from the remains of Terra and entered into hyperspace.

Aya muttered as she took last look at her home.

"Goodbye mom..."

* * *

Lately my life's been going down  
I don't know what is going on with me  
Body's aching everywhere  
And when I speak, the words don't come out right

Friends are telling me I ain't the same  
That I'm starting to lose control  
Can't remember who I used to be  
Or who I wished I could become

Masaki Nomiyama - Let Me Be from Gensoumaden Saiyuki


	2. Chapter 1 : Reunion

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 1 - Reunion  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

How many moons are there?  
On a path leading back to a lonely room  
It watched over every night

See Saw- Tsuki Hitotsu (transliterated)

* * *

Mejale...

Axel was playing the newly bought Vanguard X when he hears a ring at the door. His mother's voice echoed from her room.

"Axel, can you get the door? I'm busy here."

"Sure thing, mom."

Axel opened the door and two figures with contrasting height stood before him. He recognized them instantly.

"Aunt Ezra! Karu-chan!"

"Hello, Axel. Is your mother in?" The taller woman said as she pats his head.

"Yeah. Please come in. Mom, aunt Ezra and Karu-chan is here!"

"Ax-chan! I've been waiting for you to come over and play, but you didn't." The little girl complaint.

"Sorry..."

His mother came out from the room.

"Ezra! What a pleasant surprise! I was quite busy cleaning the room."

"Hello, Aunt Meia."

"Oh, hi Karu-chan. Come, let's sit at the living room."

The four of them sat at the living room.

"Meia, have you heard the news?"

Meia raised an eyebrow.

"News? Sorry, I never watch the news lately."

"Tarark military caught a winged white Vanguard entering their territory."

"Winged white Vanguard..? Could it be...?"

Axel chipped in.

"Vanguard X!! Is it? Is it?"

"Ax-chan! Don't interfere while the adults are talking."

Ezra smiled.

"Its okay, Karu-chan. You're right, Axel. It is the Vanguard X."

"But I thought that it never exists..."

Meia pulled her son closer.

"Axel, there is only one Vanguard X and only one man can pilot it. It's him, isn't it Ezra?"

Ezra nodded.

"Most likely. There are other two with him. A male and a female."

"Where are they now?"

"At one of Tarark's battleship, Muramasa."

"Muramasa? Hibiki was posted there isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Mom, who is this 'him'?"

The question struck her in the heart.

(Should I explain it to him? Will he understand?)

* * *

Rick was walking on a walkway that leads to...nowhere. He's been walking for hours and he didn't know how long it will take to reach the final destination.

(I'm...tired. Too tired to go on...)

He collapsed to the ground and stared into total darkness. Then, he heard a voice. A familiar voice. A voice that always calms his heart.

"Rick, wake up."

"Mom..?"

"Yes. It's me."

His mother kneeled beside him and looks at him in the eyes. Rick turned away from her.

"Rick?"

"Mom, I don't want to live any longer. I want to be with you. With dad, my sisters, my friends and...Sara..."

His mother smiled sweetly and said,

"Rick, I know you love her so much. But what about your daughter? Sara wouldn't want you to leave your daughter because of her."

"Mom, there's no reason for me live. The reason itself has gone..."

"Rick, the least you can do is live. Live for her. Live for Sara. She wants you to move on. If it isn't for her, then do it for your daughter."

"Mom..."

She smiled again and stands up. She then walked into the darkness, leaving him alone. He chased her.

"Mom!! Please don't go!!"

(Live, Rick. Live...)

* * *

Rick woke up from his sleep and gasps. Aya who is sitting beside him, held his shoulder.

"Dad, you're okay? You're just having a nightmare."

Rick looked at his daughter. Then, he looked the area around him. They are not in Vanguard X.

"I'm...okay. Where are we? And where's Raymond?"

"Dad, we're in Tarark now. This is the ship...what's the name again? Yeah, Muramasa. Uncle Ray is looking around the ship."

"What happened? I can't remember..."

"According to them, they found us unconscious due to lack of air. And you've been sleeping for the last three days."

"Three days..."

The door opened and Raymond enters the room. With him is a much shorter man in military uniform. Judging from his badges, he must be someone important. However, his feature looks familiar. Raymond approached him.

"Rick, you awake!"

"Yeah, just a few seconds ago. How about you?"

"I feel much alive. By the way, have you met this guy? He said he knows you."

The man smiled. Rick stood up and looked at him closely. He instantly recognized him.

"Hibiki! Hibiki Tokai isn't it? Am I right, kid?"

The man grinned.

"I see you still remember me, Xero. But it seems you never aged since the last time I saw you."

Raymond grinned at Rick.

"See? I told you that you looked younger than your age."

Rick smirked.

"Duh! Yeah, whatever old man."

"If you didn't send the SOS signal, I don't wanna think what will happen to the three of you."

"SOS? I don't remember doing that."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't? Then who..?"

Rick smiled.

"Heh. It must be that guy."

"That guy? Oh, you mean your Vanguard sent the SOS signal?"

"Yeah. That must be it. By the way, where is it?"

"Engineers are attending to it. Fixing and fine tune it."

"Hey kid, I'm sure you already met my daughter."

"Yeah. She's the first one to regain consciousness."

"Say, how long has it been? More than ten years maybe?"

Hibiki gave a surprise look.

"Eh? It's been seven years actually. What makes you think that?"

"Is it? Guess Terra was on different time space then."

"Maybe that's the answer. Anyway, I have to take you to the commander of this ship."

"Huh? I thought YOU'RE the commander around here."

"Hey, I'm just a Vanguard instructor here. Nothing more."

"Okay, give me a few minutes." 

* * *

Rick, Raymond and Aya followed Hibiki into the main deck of the ship. A relatively young man approached them. He has short, black hair with dark, blue eyes.

"Ah, instructor Hibiki, I see you brought your friends here."

"Sir, this is Maverick Xero, the Vanguard X pilot. This woman here is his daughter, Aya and his friend, Raymond."

"I see. Master Xero, Miss Aya and Master Raymond. I'm Anton Van der Wille, commander of Muramasa. I hope the three of you recovered from your ordeal."

"Yes. Thank you commander." Rick replied.

"Instructor Hibiki told me a lot about you."

"Oh, is it?"

"According from data log extracted from Vanguard X, you are from the planet of Terra."

"Yes. We're from Terra. But it was...destroyed..."

"Des...destroyed?" Hibiki stammered.

Anton bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry. But please tell me what happened."

Rick told Anton what happened. (Refer to prologue)

"I see. Did you know what their intention of destroying your home is?"

Rick shook his head. Then he retrieved a half burnt disc from the pocket of his coat.

"Don't have a clue. But I have this disc. I got it from one of the soldiers. I don't know if it still working though."

Anton looked at the disc closer.

"We'll try to get as much information as we can from it. While we're at it, why don't you go to Tarark and take a look around? Instructor Hibiki here will be your guide."

"Thank you. But before that, can I ask you something?"

Anton raised an eyebrow.

"What do you wish to ask?"

"This kinda personal but I feel compelled to ask. What's your age? You don't look like a commander."

Anton blinked a few times. Aya looked at him and then look at her father. Raymond and Hibiki scratched the back of their head.

"Dad! That's rude!"

Anton grinned.

"It's alright, Miss Aya. He's right. I don't look like a commander. I'm a bit older than instructor Hibiki. For some reason, I was chosen for this position. How about you? You don't look like Miss Aya's father either."

Rick paused for a while. Then, he laughed.

"Well, I even asked that question myself, commander. Why I'm look like a 25 year old man when my daughter is already 18? Can you tell me?"

"Ah...that's a tricky question, Master Xero."

"That's right. It IS a tricky question. Anyway, thank you again, commander. If you excuse us..."

"You'll be notified once we completed our investigation. Instructor Hibiki, please take care of them.

Hibiki nodded.

"Yes sir. Come, follow me. The ship is at the hangar."

Rick and Raymond followed Hibiki while Aya was still standing, facing Anton. His heart beats faster when their eyes met.

"Is...there something wrong, Miss Aya?"

Aya bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry about my father. He's usually not that rude. He's changed a bit since my mother past away."

"It's alright, Miss Aya. I understand. But your father is rather a straight forward person to me."

"Thank you. I'll be going now. See you later."

Aya turned and wave at him. Anton waved back reluctantly.

"Ah...see you..."

* * *

Mejale...

Axel blinked his eyes a few times after Meia told him everything. His origin and the fact that he is the first child born from the genes of man and woman. And who his father really is - the man in white that's been appearing in his dreams.

"Aunt Ezra, is this...the truth..?"

Ezra nodded. Meia started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I'm sorry for didn't tell you the truth..."

Axel hugged her tight.

"Mom, it's alright. I knew from the beginning that I'm different from my friends."

"Axel..."

* * *

Tarark...

Hibiki, Rick, Aya and Raymond got out of the shuttle in the center of the metropolis city. Hibiki sighed.

"This is Tarark. There's nothing special around here."

"You mean there's nothing interesting here..." Rick suggested.

Hibiki nodded.

"Right. If you want something interesting, go to Mejale then."

Rick gave a look of surprise.

"Oh? Tarark and Mejale no longer at war?"

Hibiki is stunned by the question.

"Well...ah...for some reason they have signed a truce."

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"You're hiding something from me, kid?"

"Err..."

Hibiki tried to find the answer when Aya asked her father.

"Dad..?"

"Huh? Yeah, what's the matter..?"

"Why's there are only men around here?"

Raymond looked around when he heard the question.

"Yeah. She's right. I don't see any females around here."

Rick smiled.

"Oh, I forgot tell you. THIS IS MEN'S PLANET."

Both Aya and Raymond's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"Am I right, kid?"

Hibiki nodded.

"Yeah. But since the truce was signed, men and women tried to co exist with each other. Some men make a living in Mejale and there are women living in Tarark. But not much."

"That reminds me, how's Dita? Don't tell me you abandoned her in Mejale."

Hibiki mumbled for an answer.

"Well...err...we've been living together for quite some time now..."

Rick smiled.

"That's good. She still calls you 'Uchuuji-san'?"

Hibiki sighed.

"Tch.Yeah..."

"Well, some things just never change..."

"Hey, you want to see Bart? His factory is just around here."

"Bart? Yeah. Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

A man in green suit entered his boss office and said,

"Sir, instructor Hibiki requested a meeting with you."

The other man, who is enjoying the view of the sun set turned and replied,

"Hibiki? That guy, after all these years. Let him in."

"As you wish, sir."

The man left and a while later, Hibiki, followed by Rick, Aya and Raymond entered the room.

"Hi Bart."

"Don't 'hi' me, Hibiki. You always not around whenever I and the others have a reunion. Dita had to make some stupid excuses for you. And...uh...Rick..?"

Rick grinned and extends his right hand.

"It's been a long time, Bart."

Bart shook his hand.

"You bet! Seven years is a long time."

"So, you run the show around here, huh?"

"Yup. It's a family business after all."

"I almost forgot. Bart, this is my daughter, Aya and my friend, Raymond."

"Well met. I'm Bart Garsus. The 'big boss' of Garsus Industries."

Hibiki sighed.

"I hate it whenever he says that."

"Still your usual 'self glorified' attitude, eh?"

"Oh, funny. Very funny, Rick. So, what brings you here?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

Border between Tarark and Mejale, the spaceship Nirvana...

"Boss, it is confirmed that the white object which entered Tarark is the Vanguard X."

"Any identification of the pilot?"

"According to Commander Van der Wille, his name is Maverick Xero."

"BC, tell me, is this coincidence or fate?"

"I don't know, boss. Maybe it was fate..."

"Well said, BC. Wait until Meia hears this."

* * *

What are we going to set our eyes on?  
The truth that you grabbed  
By extending your hand  
Let it go  
Let us trust each other

Tokuyama Hidenori - For Real (transliterated) - Gensoumaden Saiyuki 1st Opening Theme


	3. Chapter 2 : Revelation

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 2 - Revelation  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

I woke and chide my fingers,  
The gem was gone in my hands  
And now,  
An amethyst remembrance  
Is all I own

Amethyst Remembrance from Yami no Matsuei

* * *

Tarark...

Rick took a few steps backwards, couldn't believe what Bart had told him. Aya and Raymond blinked a few times, already lost in the  
conversation.

"I...I have a son..? With her..?"

Bart nodded.

"Right. In fact, your son is the reason why the men of Tarark and the women of Mejale signed a truce."

Rick turned to Hibiki. He smiled wryly.

"So, that's what you've been hiding..."

"Eventually you know it sooner or later..."

Aya looked at her father in the eyes. Rick saw the look of confusion on her face.

"Dad, what's going on? Do I have a brother..? Dad, please tell me. I want to know the truth."

Raymond gripped his shoulder.

"Rick, I want to know too. Tell this grumpy old man what actually happened."

Rick breathed in deeply.

"Maybe you're right, Raymond. The two of you need to know the truth. Aya, please don't get shocked. It may hurt your feelings but please,  
hear what I have to say..."

Aya blinked again, still confused.

"Okay dad...I'll listen to your story..."

"Thanks Aya. Okay, here goes nothing..."

* * *

Border between Tarark and Mejale, the spaceship Nirvana...

"Boss, Commander Van der Wille had asked us to decode the disc he got from Xero."

"Very well. Do it then."

BC nodded and slotted in the half-burnt disc. Million bits of data appeared on the screen. Magno almost collapsed from her seat when she saw  
the data.

"A half burnt disc carries this much data? BC, do you manage to decode the data?"

"Unfortunately, not all of them. However, there are two things that might interest you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"The second 'harvest' operation and 'the slayer of god'."

* * *

Mejale...

Axel was looking at a photo. A photo of his mother with a man in white. He has sparkling blue eyes, like an amethyst, just like him. Despite his  
smile, he could see the sadness in his eyes.

"This is my father..? He's the one from my dreams..."

"Yes. This is your father, Maverick Xero."

Then, Kahlua chipped in.

"Ax-chan! Your father is really good looking! No wonder aunt Meia loves him."

Meia blushed. Ezra closed her daughter's mouth before she could say another word.

"Karu-chan! You're embarrassing her!"

Suddenly, Axel cried and threw himself at Meia.

"Mom, why did he leave us? Why? I'll never forgive him!"

Meia held her son tight. With tears flowing down her face, she said,

"Axel, your father left us for a reason. He had promised someone. Someone dear to him..."

* * *

Tarark, National Security Complex...

Top military officers of both Tarark and Mejale were having a meeting regarding the 'harvest' operation and 'the slayer of god'.

"Another 'harvest' operation? They got a lot of guts to go against us once again."

"Even though our forces far better over the years, we mustn't underestimate them. They may have become stronger as well."

"And what about this 'slayer of god'? Who is he?"

Magno stood up.

"Let me answer that. He's the bane of our enemy. Even though they may have an advanced technology, but they take this matter seriously. From the disc we encoded, they used a powerful weapon to destroy the distant planet of Terra."

"Is that part of the 'harvest' operation?"

"No. It is part of another operation; eliminate 'the slayer of god'."

"Who is this 'slayer of god'?"

"He's Maverick Xero. The father of our first 'real' human."

"You mean the father of Axel Gisborn?"

"Yes."

"But right now, we need to formulate a plan to counter the 'harvest' operation."

This time, Anton stood up.

"I have an idea, sir."

"What is it, Commander Van der Wille?"

"It's better that we take the battle to their place instead of waiting them here."

"And you suggest a full scale attack on Earth?"

"No, sir. One ship will go to Earth and attempt to break their defenses from the inside. The remaining forces will stay and defend both Tarark and Mejale."

"Hmm. A risky plan, commander. You want to take your ship Muramasa to Earth?"

"Muramasa is essential for defense, sir. But should Commander Vivan agrees, her spaceship Nirvana will attempt to execute the plan."

Everyone in the room gasped in astonishment and they turned to Magno for her reply. She grinned.

"That's a very bold plan indeed, Commander Van der Wille. But still, I agree with him. But we'll need some time to assemble the crew."

"You wish to add a few more to your crew, Commander Vivan?"

"No. We'll need the original crew of Nirvana. They had the experience needed."

"Ahh, yes. You want to enlist the help of Instructor Hibiki Tokai, Dr Duero McFile and Bart Garsus, the director of Garsus Industries."

"Yes. And Xero with the Vanguard X."

"Vanguard X? We can't comply with that. It is under the supervision our researchers. They need to study its extremely complex structure."

Anton got agitated and raised his voice.

"LISTEN! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS 'RESEARCH' THING! BESIDES, THE VANGUARD X WILL SERVE NO ONE BUT MASTER XERO!"

Again, everyone gasped in astonishment at Anton's reaction. Magno grinned and whispered at him,

"Thank you commander, but I think it will cost you."

"I'm prepared to face the consequences."

"Commander Van der Wille, your actions for raising your voice against your superiors will have you demoted from your current position!"

"Demote me? Hell no! I resigned from the military right now!"

He ripped the badge from his chest and put it on the table in front of him.

"There. Satisfied?"

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving a heavy commotion behind. Magno simply grinned over the incident.

(Heh. This is getting very interesting...)

* * *

Aya and Raymond stared at Rick after he told them what has happened.

"You...have some kind of affair with this Meia and have a son with her?"

"Well...uh, you can put it that way, Raymond."

Aya suddenly cried.

"Why? Why? How could you? How could you 'betray' mom?"

"Aya, I didn't mean to. She really looks exactly like your mother..."

"STOP IT! I don't want to hear any excuse! I'm out of here!"

She left the room with tears in her eyes...

"Aya, I'm sorry. I really am..."

Raymond put his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She just needs some time to think it over."

"He's right. She'll come around I'm sure."

"Thanks Bart, Raymond."

Then, Hibiki's mobile phone beeped. He answered it.

"Yeah? Oh, it's you. What do you want with me? Huh? Yeah, he and Bart are here. WHAT THE HELL..? Fine, fine. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Hibiki? What's up?"

"Bart, you will not gonna believe this. That 'old hag' just called. She wants us to be at Nirvana ASAP. The others will be there."

"Oh, finally the chance to meet BC."

"Yeah whatever. Oh yeah, that includes the three of you."

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"We? What do we have to do with your 'reunion' thing?"

"Hey, don't ask me, okay? You can just ask that 'old hag' about it."

* * *

Aya ran as fast as she could, trying to forget what his father said.

(No, I don't believe him. I don't want to! I DON'T WANT TO!!)

She finally arrived at a deserted area.

(What is this place? It's in ruins...)

Then, six men emerged from the darkness.

"Hey, what do we have here? A woman. She must have something valuable to us."

"What do you guys want from me?"

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. Just give us your valuables and we'll be on our way."

"Valuables? I don't have any."

"Don't play dumb, woman! We know women always carried their valuables wherever they go."

"I said I don't have any, idiots!"

"You called us idiots? Let's go and get her!"

Aya goes into combat stance like her father taught as the six men rushed towards her. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"What do you guys doing?"

The six men stopped in their tracks. Aya turned around and saw Anton walking towards her. Then, one of them stammered.

"B...Brother Anton!"

Anton sighed.

"What do you think you're doing, Arnold? This woman is a friend of mine. If any of you touches her, you'll suffer."

"Understood, Brother Anton."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Get out of my sight!"

With that, those six men quickly left Aya and Anton.

"Miss Aya, you're okay?"

"I'm fine commander. Thank you."

"Please, I'm no longer a commander. I already resigned from the military."

"Re...Resigned? Why?"

"It's hard to explain..."

"Ah...do you know those guys?"

"Yes. We used to live here. Before it become what you see here."

"They called you 'brother'..."

"They are not my siblings. But since I'm the oldest among them and often being the one they look up to, they refer me as 'big brother'."

"I see..."

"Where's your father? It's not wise to walk around here alone."

"My father...he's at Garsus Industries."

"I'll escort you back then."

"O...okay. Thank you."

* * *

Rick, Raymond, Hibiki and Bart were at the lobby area when Aya and Anton entered the building. Rick ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"Aya, where have you been? I'm worried about you."

A slight blush appeared on her face.

"D...Dad, I'm fine. I can't breathe..."

Rick quickly released her from his embrace.

"Sorry about that. But will you forgive me about what happened?"

"I'll consider it."

Rick sighed.

"Fine, fine. And thank you for bringing her back, commander."

"It is my pleasure, Master Xero. And please, call me Anton. I'm no longer a commander."

Hibiki was the first to react.

"WHAT? Hey, you're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was, Instructor Hibiki. But I'm not. I resigned from Tarark Military."

"You resigned? Why?"

"I just spoke of what is right. We need Master Xero and the Vanguard X to fight our enemy. And they can't comply, saying they need the Vanguard X for their research."

Hearing this, Rick interfered.

"Woo, woo. Wait a minute here. You resigned just because you defended me?"

"Yes. That's true."

"And where's the Vanguard X?"

"I think it's at the main hangar in the National Security Complex."

"Okay. I'm going to steal it."

"DAD! Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking, dear. Bart, Hibiki. Take care of Aya and Raymond for me."

"Rick, are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, Raymond. We'll meet at Nirvana."

"Come, Anton. Let's plan this thing."

"As you wish, Master Xero."

* * *

Mejale...

Meia put the phone down and stared at Ezra. Ezra blinked her eyes a few times.

"Who was it?"

"It's BC. She wants us to be at Nirvana as soon as possible."

"Hmm? It's not time for reunion is it?"

"We'll be going on a mission. To Earth."

"What?"

"She already contacted the others. She said all will be there including Rick and his daughter."

"A daughter? He has a daughter?"

Meia nodded.

"Mom, you're going away?"

"Axel, I'll be away for a long time..."

"And you're leaving me here? I wanna go! I wanna see what my father looks like."

She smiled.

"Of course you can."

Kahlua asked her mother, Ezra.

"Mom, you're taking me along aren't you?"

"Since Oma is away for a month, I might as well take you along."

Both Kahlua and Axel cheered at the same time.

"YAAAAY!!"

Both Ezra and Meia laughed at their reaction.

* * *

Barnette was packing her stuff when she sees her companion's luggage.

"Jura! I think you're packing too much."

"Barnette! We don't even know how long we'll be away..."

"I know. But I think this is way too much."

Jura stopped and think.

"Ha! I know. Why don't you get rid of your stuff and just bring mine instead?"

"That's not what I had in mind."

"I wonder what will Rick looks like. It's been seven years..."

"I don't like that tone in your voice."

"Heh. Maybe you'll get to meet Erick."

Barnette blushed.

"Wh...What do you mean?"

"I'm just kidding but you've just blushed to death. YOU DO LIKE ERICK, don't you?"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yeah right."

* * *

Tarark...

Hibiki, Aya and Raymond arrived at the door. The writings on the door read:

UCHUUJI-SAN & DITA IS HERE.

"Say, she really calls you 'uchuuji-san'. Just like my dad said."

Hibiki sighed.

"It's really embarrassing..."

He opened the door and entered.

"I'm home..."

A woman covered in apron appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh, Uchuuji-san. You're back."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, we've got some visitors."

"Oh, let me see..."

She then looked at Raymond and Aya. She took a closer look at Aya.

"You look familiar..."

"Ah. Excuse me. We've never met before." Aya replied.

"You remind me of someone..."

Hibiki replied to confirm her suspicions.

"Of course she looks familiar. She's the daughter of Rick."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Eh? Really? She's..."

"You know my father?"

"Yes. But where is he?"

"He's..."

"Don't worry. He still has some things to settle with."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dita Liebely."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aya and this is Raymond, friend of my father's."

Raymond bowed.

"Nice to meet you, miss. Say, are you cooking something at the kitchen? Smells nice."

"Oh no. I've forgotten about it. The stew!"

Dita quickly ran back to the kitchen. Hibiki sighed and turned to them.

"Please have a seat and help yourselves. I'm gonna change my clothes and pack some stuff."

He the walked to the kitchen where Dita is cooking the stew.

"Oy, after you've done with that, pack your things."

"Hm? Where are we going?"

"Your 'boss' called. She wants us to be at Nirvana."

"Oh, a reunion. But why do we have to pack our things..?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"Beats me. Better do as she says. I hate to argue with her."

"Yes. I'll do that."

* * *

"Anton, are you sure this gonna work?"

"Positively. You disguised as a Vanguard mechanic by using the fake ID and sneak in the hangar. Once you find Vanguard X, input the location of Nirvana and you're on your own from there."

"Hmm. Alright. We'll go with this. But what about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll be at Nirvana waiting for you."

"Hmm? She invited you too?"

"Yes. Commander Vivan called me a while ago."

"Duh. What does she wants anyway? At any rate, I should be going."

"Good luck and please be careful."

"Yeah, will do. We'll meet at Nirvana."

* * *

One hour later...

Rick was standing outside the National Security Complex when a security guard approached him.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, here's my ID. I've got some reports that some of the Vanguard need some serious maintenance."

"Okay, your ID checked out just fine. Go on in. You better make sure they up and running smoothly."

"Yeah, will do."

With that, Rick walked in towards the main hangar where Vanguard X is probably located.

"Come on buddy. If you heard me, please answer."

Then, Rick received a telepathic signal from Vanguard X. Rick followed the signal and found it easily.

"There you are. It seems that they fixed you up and look better than ever."

The Vanguard X hummed loudly.

"Shh! Be quiet, will you? Okay, I'm sorry for leaving you behind. Sheesh..."

Rick got into the cockpit and activate it.

"We'll be causing quiet a commotion, pal. Are you up for it?"

The monitor in front of him read: I REALLY NEED SOME EXERCISE

"Hahaha. That's a good one. Well, I already input the location of Nirvana. Let's go!"

* * *

Nirvana...

Hibiki, Dita, Aya and Raymond came out of the shuttle that they used to board Nirvana. BC, Jura, Barnette and Anton were waiting. BC walked up to them and said,

"Hibiki, Dita. It's been a long time."

Hibiki sighed.

"Whatever."

However, Dita was excited.

"It's nice to see you all again."

Jura walked up to her.

"Yeah. It is nice. Umm? You must be Rick's daughter."

"Ah, yes. I'm Aya. Pleased to meet you."

Raymond stood in front of Jura and bows.

"Hello. I'm Raymond. Rick's long time friend. A pleasure to meet a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Jura smiled.

"My, aren't you're a charmer. I'm Jura. Nice to meet you."

BC coughed to interrupt them.

"Everyone is here except him."

Anton intervened.

"Yes. Master Xero has intended to steal Vanguard X from Tarark Military. I've told Commander Vivan regarding this matter."

BC sighed.

"He hasn't change. Still wants to do everything his way. By the way, Hibiki. Your Vanguard has been transported here along with Anton's Vanguard."

Hibiki widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Hey, I thought this is some kind of reunion."

"Hmm? Boss didn't tell you? We'll be going to earth. To prevent another 'harvest' operation."

Hibiki gritted his teeth, trying to contain his anger.

"Darn! That old hag!"

Then, BC's communicator beeped.

"Yes? Yes, I'll be right over."

"What's the problem?" Barnette asked her.

"We received the signal from Vanguard X. It'll be here shortly. And Aya, Raymond."

"Yes?"

"The boss wants to see the two of you. Follow me to the bridge."

* * *

Meia turned her communicator off. Axel looked at her, blinking a few times.

"Mom, what happened?"

"I've been called to the bridge. You're coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! I'm bored just staying in this room."

* * *

Tarark space territory...

Rick in the Vanguard X attempts to leave Tarark, causing havoc along the way.

"WOOO!! Like old times eh, buddy?"

YOU BET

"Right. But avoid confrontation against those Vanguards. Just proceed to Nirvana, okay?"

ACKNOWLEDGED

With that, Vanguard X avoid the approaching Vanguards and speeds towards Nirvana.

* * *

Nirvana, bridge area...

"Boss here they are. Aya, daughter of Xero and Raymond, a friend of his."

Magno looked at them at grinned.

"Welcome to Nirvana. I'm Magno Vivan, commander of this ship. But everyone here calls me 'boss'."

"Is my father going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about him. See? He caused quite a commotion. Besides, he's an excellent pilot."

Aya looked at the giant screen. She saw Vanguard X dodging all the attacks launched on it with lightning reflexes.

"Ahh...guess so..."

A short while later, Meia and Axel entered the area.

"Boss, you called?"

Magno turned to her and said,

"Ah, Meia. I want you to meet..."

Before she could finish, Aya and Raymond looked at Meia in complete shock. Aya walked towards Meia and looked at her closely. All eyes  
were on both of them. She then mouthed a word.

"Mom..?"

* * *

Quest for love, quest for dream, quest for all truth!!  
Only way to dream is in time you're making out  
Waste no love, waste no dream, waste no more truth  
Going through the days you can praise a life for you,  
Hold your truth again

TruthA Great Detective of Love- TWO-MIX


	4. Chapter 3 : Always Be With You

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 3 - Always Be With You...  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

Can't stop heart  
All my heart can get no doubt to love  
In your eyes, I see the light for love  
I wanna take your heart, can't never wait tonight so now just hold on me

Can't Stop Love International by TWO-MIX from the album BPM Cube International

* * *

Rick was closing on towards Nirvana, with more than a dozen of 'generic' Vanguard on his tail.

"Shoot, their attacks are getting more and more dangerous. Xero to Nirvana. Request to open the main Vanguard hangar."

After a few static sounds, a female voice came out.

"Request granted. However, we could only open it for a few moments. You must hurry."

"A few moments? More than enough. C'mon buddy, let's go!"

The Vanguard X then stopped and spread its wings. The other Vanguards were closing in.

AFTERBURNER ACTIVATED.

Then, the Vanguard X turned into a ball of white flame and sped towards Nirvana at breathtaking speed, leaving the Tarark Vanguards in  
their wake.

"OH YEEAAAHH! THIS ROCKS!"

* * *

"Mom..? Is...that...you?"

Meia blinked a few times. Axel, who stood beside her said,

"Mom? Do you know this pretty lady? Do you?"

Meia turned to him and replied,

"No. Of course not. I'm sorry. We haven't met before."

"Mom, it's me, Aya. Remember?"

Axel looked at Aya. Aya looked back at him in the eyes.

"Your eyes..."

Raymond interjected.

"Wait, Aya. She said she didn't know you. Then this woman is probably the one your father talked about."

"She...she's...Meia?"

Meia nodded.

"Yes. I'm Meia Gisborn and this is my son, Axel. And you must be Rick's daughter."

Aya mumbled for an apology.

"I...I'm sorry. I..."

"There's no need for you to apologize. Your father was shocked too when we first met."

"Then this little boy..."

"Yes. He's Rick's son and your brother."

Axel tugged his mother's suit.

"Mom, what are you talking about? This pretty lady is my sister..?"

Meia smiled.

"Yes. She's your big sister."

Axel then hugged Aya, to her surprise.

"I've always wanted a sister! My wish came true!"

Aya, still surprised about the whole thing, hugged him.

"Now, now. Axel, isn't it? I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should've believed what my father said. I'm sorry..."

Raymond, who tried to contain his tears but failed to do so, comforts her.

"Aya, don't worry about it. I'm sure your father understands."

Axel got out from the embrace and said,

"Then, can I call you onee-san?"

Aya wiped her tears and smiled.

"Of course you can, little brother."

Suddenly, BC interrupted.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt. Boss, Vanguard X is now inside."

Magno grinned.

"Good. Bart, let's head out of here. Course: Earth."

Bart, who is inside the navigational room, sighed as he tries to figure out the buttons in front of him.

"Darn, still not used to this. Guess I'm rusted over the years."

BC winked at him and said,

"Let's go, great helmsman."

Those simple words stirred something inside him.

"Here goes nothing!"

With that, Nirvana sped forward, leaving everything behind.

* * *

Rick got out of the Vanguard X and took off his white coat.

"Let's not do that again. I almost fried in there. Thankfully this thing is still in good shape."

Rick strummed his guitar.

"Well, it still working."

Vanguard X hummed.

"Hmm? What's so important about this guitar? This is the only thing that binds me and my past."

Rick looked up to the ceiling. He remembered Sara's will.

(Rick, promise me. Promise me you will go on without me. I want you to promise...)

"Sara, I hope I'm doing the right thing..."

"DAD!"

Aya ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He felt that his daughter is crying on his chest.

"Aya..? What's wrong?"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I should've believed you..."

"It's alright, dear. I understand. Don't worry, okay?"

"ONEE-SAAN!"

Rick looked at the little boy.

"Onee...san? Aya, who's this squirt?"

His daughter grinned.

"Dad, he's your son. My little brother."

Rick looked at the boy, blinking a few times.

"Huh? This..."

"Axel, this is my father. Well, it's your father too."

Rick smiled and ducked to the boy's height.

"Axel, eh? That's a good name."

Axel stepped backwards, looking at him nervously. Rick smiled once again.

"Okay, I know this kinda shocked you. Guess you need some time..."

"Rick..?"

Rick heard a familiar voice. He looked up and sees Meia standing a few meters away. Rick stood up and looked at her, didn't know what he should do. He glanced at Aya. She smiled and nods.

"Meia..."

Meia approached him. She narrowed her eyes and threw a punch to his gut. Rick clutched his stomach in pain. Suddenly Aya remembered. Her mother did the same thing when she met her father.

"Hey, urghh...what's that for?"

"You owe me pain, Rick. Big time."

Rick grinned.

"Guess now we're even, eh?"

Meia then threw herself at him and cried. She beat his chest repeatedly.

"MAVERICK XERO! MY LIFE IS A LIVING HELL WITHOUT YOU! A LIVING HELL!"

Rick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Aya cried when she watched the scene. The same scene she watched ten years back. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling around her. Then, the next thing she saw is Sara standing next to her. She's watching Rick and Meia.

"Mom..?"

She turned and smiled at her. Then she's gone into thin air. Aya then heard her  
mother's voice.

_I don't have to worry about your father anymore. Aya, please watch them for me. Tell your father that no matter which path he chose, I'll always be with him._

"I will, mom. I will."

"Onee-san?"

"Ah? Yes, what is it, Axel?"

"You're talking to whom?"

"No. No one. Just talking to myself."

* * *

Jura, Barnette, Dita, Hibiki, Anton, Ezra and Kahlua were watching the events from the other side. Hibiki and Anton leaned against the wall while Dita and the others were still peeking. Hibiki sighed.

"C'mon, how long do you want to watch that?"

Dita turned to Hibiki and said,

"Oh, he still hasn't changed over the years. I mean his appearance."

"Yeah, considering the fact that more than ten years had passed on his world."

Jura stared at Hibiki in disbelief.

"Ten...ten years? But he's like...didn't aged at all."

"Maybe Master Xero is blessed with eternal youth."

"Hey, there's no such thing as 'eternal youth' or 'immortality'."

* * *

Meia finally stopped crying and looked at Rick in the eyes.

"Rick?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When the last time you took a bath?"

Rick mumbled for an answer when he heard the question.

"Err...let's see...duh. Beats me. Maybe a long time ago..."

Meia narrowed her eyes and drove her knee at the same spot she punched a while ago. Rick collapsed to his knee, clutching his stomach.

"Urghh...not again..."

"MAVERICK XERO! You stink! Come with me and have a bath!"

She then pulled his ear and dragged him out of the hangar. On their way out, Jura, Barnette, Dita, Hibiki, Anton, Ezra and Kahlua were laughing at him hysterically. Rick covered his face in embarrassment.

"Man, this is bad for my rep. Hey, stop laughing you guys!"

"Sorry, Master Xero. We just...can't...do...it. HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Anton, you're gonna regret that..."

Meia then screamed into Rick's ear.

"STOP WHINING!"

Aya and Axel too, were laughing at the hilarious incident. Aya then remembered. Her mother and Meia have the same personality and characteristic.

(Meia. Not only she looks a lot like mom. She acted just like mom did.)

"Onee-san?"

"Yes. What is it?"

Axel pointed at Vanguard X.

"Is that the Vanguard X?"

"Why, yes it is."

"Whoa, it looks a lot cooler than I thought."

He then touched the surface of its foot. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong, Axel?"

"This thing is hot."

"Hmm? Let me see..."

Aya then touched it. She pulled her hands as Axel did.

"Yow! That burns! What happened to you?"

The Vanguard X hummed. Axel stared at it in pure amazement.

"Onee-san, did...did that thing alive?"

"Uh, yeah. Kind of. Now I get it. You have used much of your powers to get here and you need to cool off."

"You knew what that thing says?"

"Surprised, huh?"

* * *

Meia still dragging Rick by his ear, causing laughter from the ship's crew on the way and total embarrassment on his part. She finally stopped at the door labeled: Jacuzzi Bath.

"J...Jacuzzi? Hey, I've had 'sauna' back there and I'm not going to have another 'hot bath' session."

Meia let go of his ear and opens the door. She then pushed Rick into the room.

"Ohh, stop whining and get stuck in! You can't see boss this way!"

"HEY----!"

Before him, there's a few Jacuzzi pools with steams coming out of it. Rick sighed in resignation.

"Fine, fine. You win. Here, hold this for me."

Rick handed Meia his guitar and his white coat.

"Okay now let me enjoy the bath, okay?"

She smiled and got out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Man, I always hate hot bath..."

* * *

Meia was leaning against the wall, holding Rick's coat and guitar. She then noticed a photo lying on the floor. She picked it up. Rick, Sara and a little girl, sitting on Rick's shoulder, stretching his cheeks wide.

(This is Rick. This must be Sara and this must be Aya when she was little. Sara...she looks so happy. Can I...can I be as happy as her?)

* * *

Raymond was at the cafeteria, drinking all by himself.

"Hey miss. Can I have another one of these?"

The woman at the counter shook her head.

"I'm sorry. There's only one bottle left and it is reserved for Gasco of requisition department."

"Re...Reserved? Ah, nevermind."

A short while later, a tall woman with a lead in her mouth came in and approach the counter.

"Ah, Gasco. Here's the wine you reserved."

"Thanks."

"By the way, that man over there wants to have the wine but I tell him off."

Gasco looked at Raymond and grinned.

"I see. Well, I'll see what I can do."

She approached Raymond and put the bottle on the table. Raymond looked up and smiled.

"Well, hello."

"Hey, would you like to have this wine?"

"Yes, I would like to. But what's the catch?"

Gasco smiled.

"A bright one, aren't you? Okay, here's a deck of cards. Whoever has the stronger card gets the wine."

"Okay. Very well."

Gasco shuffled the cards and put it on the table.

"Okay, Me first."

She pulled a card and grinned.

"Okay, it's your turn."

Raymond nodded and pulled a card. There's no reaction on his face.

"Okay, I've got an 'ace of spades'. How about you?"

She turned the card so that Raymond could see.

"I see. Unfortunately, you lost. Here, take a look."

Raymond threw his card to Gasco. She looked at the card and grinned.

"A 'joker', huh? Ah, well. Guess you've won. Enjoy your drink."

She got up and about to leave the cafeteria when Raymond called her.

"Excuse me. Would you like to have a drink with me?"

Gasco considered the offer and smiles.

"Yeah, I would like to."

* * *

Aya was lying on the ground at the park, keeping an eye of Axel and Kahlua who is playing together. Then, she heard a male voice.

"Miss Aya?"

She turned and sees Anton standing beside her.

"Oh, Anton. What's up?"

"Your father. He looks happy. I envy him."

"Yeah, he always like that. He's 'enjoying life'. That's what my mother said about him. Despite his nature, he's a man that sticks to his word. However, he can be really mean when he had lost it."

"I see."

"But I'm sure deep down inside; he still can't get over my mother's death."

"Is Chief Meia really resembles your mother?"

"Yeah. It really shocked me at first. But why do you call her 'chief'?"

"She used to be a Dread chief pilot on this ship. She's outstanding with her Dread fighter."

"I see. No wonder they attracted to each other..."

Suddenly, Kahlua called Aya.

"Aya onee-san!"

"What's the matter, Karu-chan?"

"Wanna play hide and seek with us?"

"Umm...I don't know about that..."

Axel pulled her hand.

"It'll be fun! You too, uncle."

Anton suddenly gasped. Aya laughed.

"Hey hey. Don't call me 'uncle'! Am I that old?"

"Sorry. I'll call you Anton onii-chan then."

"That's more like it. Okay the three of you go and find a place to hide. I'll count to 100 and find you before you know it."

"Let's go, Karu-chan, onee-san!"

"Axel, I know the best place to hide."

"Shh. Aya onee-san, he'll hear you!"

"1,2,3,4,5..."

* * *

A woman with round spectacles wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Those junior engineers really are lazy! The Paeksis was not properly maintained. Sure could use his help here. Pyoro, go and find Duero for me."

The small, white robot gave a salute and said,

"Yes. I'll find him right away."

Pyoro hopped out of the engine room and bumped into Duero.

"Ah, sorry."

"Duero, good timing. Parfet needs your help in there."

Duero nodded and entered the engine room.

"I've heard you need my help."

"Duero, can you help me over here? The current need to be neutralized but I can't do it alone."

"Okay, I'll help you out."

"Pyoro, get out of the way. You might get electrified."

* * *

Hibiki was lying on his bed, trying to get everything out of his mind. He's already halfway there when Dita suddenly interrupts him.

"I've never seen Leader that happy."

"Ah, you're right. What's the matter?"

"Can you make me as happy as her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since we're living together, our relationship were going nowhere. Why? We've known each other for such a long time."

Dita started to cry. Hibiki got up and held her tight. Dita is surprised at his sudden reaction.

"Ah, Uchuuji-san..."

"Please stop calling me that. I grew sick and tired of it. And yes, I would like to take this relationship farther than it is. But why do you have  
to keep calling me that? Really, it turns me off."

Dita blushed deeply when she heard Hibiki's answer.

"U...no. Hibiki. Hibiki, do you...like me?"

Hearing that, Hibiki smiled.

"Heh. Of course I am, silly girl. If I don't, why do I have to put up with your constant pestering and such for years? Okay, that's enough.  
Stop crying, okay?"

"Emm..."

"I promise I'll try my best to make you happy. If I don't, punch me in the ribs, okay?"

She smiled.

"That's the first joke I've heard from you."

"Better watch out then. More are on its way."

With that, the couple laughed out to their heart's content, knowing that their relationship will go further than just 'living together'.

* * *

Rick got out of the room, all cleaned up after the 'torture' and sees Meia crying by herself.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm all clean. See? No more of that stinky smell...."

She looked up and handed him his guitar and coat. She then wiped her tears. Rick shrugged.

"Thanks."

Rick slipped in his coat and slung his guitar at the back.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong. Don't tell me you're not through with me."

Meia shook her head.

"No. Not that, silly. It's just that...I...I'm sad about Sara."

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Aya told you all about it then?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I'm...sorry. It really must've hurt you so much."

"Come on now, Meia. It's not your fault. Sara wants me to go on and that's what I've intended to do."

Rick hugged her tight.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stay with me."

Rick hesitated. Suddenly he saw Sara, standing a few meters away, smiling. She gave a nod, as if she had approved their relationship. She then vanished.

(Sara...Thank you. Thank you.)

He then caressed her hair softly.

"Don't worry Meia. I'm here for you."

* * *

24 hours a day with you  
I just wanna hold you  
24 hours a day of love my baby  
24 hours a day with you  
You're burning inside my heart  
Now it's the time  
I'll be 24 hours a day with you

24 Hours a Day with You by Ace Warrior from the album Initial D Battlestage


	5. Chapter 4 : Love In The Moonlight

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 4 - Love In The Moonlight  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

I close my eyes  
Wanna stay with you all time forever  
So spread your wings and fly with me

Dancin' In My Dreams- J. Storm

* * *

Raymond and Gasco were playing cards over 'some' drinks. Gasco show her cards on the table and so did Raymond. She widened her eyes at his cards.

"Eh?"

"Ah, sorry. I win again."

Gasco got agitated. Now, she had lost twelve times in a row.

"Hey, I did this for a living back home, you know?"

"Ah, sorry. I happen to have a lot of luck with cards."

Gasco sighed.

"You really are a 'dangerous' person."

"If you want to think that way..."

"Hey, you're Gung-ho's long time friend, right? What do you think of him?"

"Gung...ho?"

"Oh, that's a nickname I gave him. I think you know the reason."

Raymond grinned.

"Yes, he is indeed reckless. However, there's always a reason behind it. Sometimes he has selfish reasons and at other times he did it for others."

"Ah, yes. I've already seen it."

"Twenty years ago, we used to have a managing director-artist relationship."

Gasco raised an eyebrow.

"Managing director? Of what?"

"A music recording company. And his band, Project Zero was our most successful artist."

"I know. I've seen it before. Rick gave a disc on one of their performance to us."

"Ah, when I saw them performed for the first time, I knew there is something special about them and especially the guitarist, Rick. The way he strummed his guitar is unlike others. And with the sweet voice of Sara, the main vocalist, the two of them should be more than enough to sweep all the awards across the world. But they got even better with the inclusion of Spyke, the bassist and his brother, Zach as their drummer."

Raymond was about to continue when he saw Gasco staring at him, without blinking.

"Ah, sorry. I usually talk this much when it comes to Project Zero."

"No, it's okay. It's kind of interesting."

"How about another round of cards instead?"

"Heh. This time I'll beat you for sure."

* * *

Rick was walking along the corridor after his meeting with Magno. He then saw Barnette standing alone, waiting for him.

"Hey Barnette, what are you doing here? Where's your lover, Jura?"

"In her room. Where's Meia?"

"She's in her room and I'm taking a walk. To relieve the tension, you know?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. About what?"

"About him. Erick."

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't heard someone mentioned that name for years. What about him?"

"Is he...is he still around?"

Rick shook his head.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't exist any longer. He assimilated himself with me."

Barnette stepped backwards in disbelief.

"He...he's gone..?"

"Afraid so. What do you want with him anyway?"

"I...I just want to talk with him. But why...why did he do it?"

"Being the dark side of me, he knew he can't have two things he wanted most; love and friendship. Thus, he decided to disappear so that no one will cry over him."

Upon hearing those words, she started to cry. Rick stared at her in surprise, never thought that a woman once hated men so much would cry over his alter ego's disappearance.

"Hey, why do you cry? Don't tell me you like him."

"It's true. I like...no, I love him. And I'm too late to tell him."

Those words struck him hard. He didn't know what he must do.

(What should I do? Erick, this girl likes you. What should I do?)

"Barnette, listen to me. I'm sure Erick already knows your feelings for him. So please, stop crying okay?"

"I...I'm sorry for bothering you..."

With that, she turned and ran away, trying to stop the tears. Rick stood there, still in shock over what just happened.

(What should I do..?)

* * *

Barnette ran as fast as she could, to stop the tears. But she failed to do so. She finally stopped outside her room, catching her breath.

(I...what am I doing? No. Even if I tell Erick that I love him, what next? He and Rick are one and the same. Forget it. We'll never meet again. Yeah, just...forget him...)

Suddenly, the door opened and a female hand pulled her in. Barnette smiled.

(Yeah. Just forget him. I still can be with Jura.)

* * *

Rick was strumming his guitar in the park and at the same time thinking about what just happened between him and Barnette.

(World is full of surprises. But what should I do? I can't bring back Erick unless I use that 'method'. Who knows what will happen to both of us if I use it?)

"Rick?"

"Um?"

Rick looked up and saw Meia walking towards him.

"Hi. I thought you're already asleep."

"I'm looking for Axel. It's way past his bedtime."

"Well, I think he's hiding here somewhere. I can feel it."

Moments later, Anton entered the park.

"Master Xero, have you seen Miss Aya, Axel and Kahlua?"

"Hm? You're playing hide and seek?"

"Ah yes, chief Meia."

Rick grinned.

"So that's it eh?"

Then, came in Ezra, searching for her daughter.

"Karu-chan! Where are you?"

"Relax, Ezra. They are all here. They just don't want to come out."

"But..."

"Relax. They can't hide all the time can't they?"

Soon, most of the crew came. Raymond and Gasco, who is already half drunk were the last to enter the park. Rick let out a sigh.

"Duh. This place is getting crowded."  
  
"Hey, Gung-ho. Long time no see."

"Ah, big sis. Looks like you already met Raymond."

"He beat me thirty times in a row. Plus, he almost single handedly finished all the wine at the bar and still stays sober."

"Hey Rick. Thought that we should come here and relax but man..."

Jura pulled Barnette to a spot near Rick.

"Hey, this is a good spot. Come here Barnette."

"Okay, okay."

"Hey kid. Where have you been?"

Hibiki paused, searching for answers.

"Uhh..."

"Why don't you tell him what we did?"

"Hey Dita! Stop it! Don't embarrass me."

Rick laughed.

"Hahaha. I think I know what happened between you two."

"Aargh! Shut up!"

Then, Raymond shouted at Rick.

"Hey Rick! How about a song?"

"Hey, I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, come on. SING! SING! SING!"

With that, everyone in the park chanted.

"SING! SING! SING!"

"Darn. Okay, okay. I give up. Just one song. That's it."

Rick strummed his guitar and started to sing...

Deep inside, eyes overflowing with tears, the blue moon falls to pieces...  
Without a sound, the brilliant world vanishes in darkness

Running around in the dark during the countdown  
Now, a new time will arrive

Broken black wings glimmer beautifully  
As they soar in the light of the moon

Now, the crimson kiss has founds its way into my heart,  
And will soon flow into my dream...

The silent sky disappears into the wavering melody  
Now, put everything into prayers

I'll keep on walking forever,  
Looking for the rest of my hidden dreams...

Broken black wings glimmer beautifully  
As they soar in the light of the moon

Now, the crimson kiss has founds its way into my heart,  
And will soon flow into my dream...

Eden (translated) by To Destination from Yami no Matsuei Opening Theme

Rick let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew. There. Satisfied?"

Raymond was the first to react.

"That's a nice one, Rick!"

This is soon followed by applause from the others. Bart gave a shout.

"Way to go, Rick!"

"Great performance!"

Suddenly, Aya, Axel and Kahlua came out from their hiding place among the bushes.

"Anton! Why don't you find us?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Aya. I was distracted."

Aya looked at her father. He simply grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

Kahlua ran at her mother.

"Mom!"

"Karu-chan! Where have you been? I'm looking all over for you."

"We were playing hide and seek. I, Ax-chan and Aya onee-san hide but Anton onii-chan didn't come looking for us."

Anton shrugged and said,

"I'm really sorry, Karu-chan."

Kahlua smiled.

"It's okay. We can play next time."

Rick looked at Axel and grinned.

"Your mother was looking for you."

Axel mumbled something and walked up to Meia.

"Axel, its way past your bedtime."

Axel gave a nod.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry."

Meia picked up her son.

"There. You're going to bed, young man. Goodnight everyone. Goodnight Rick."

"Ah...Goodnight Meia."

Meia and Axel left the park. Everyone turned to Rick. He blinked for a few times.

"Guys, what's that look for?"

"Dad! You should go with her!"

Dita voiced her opinion.

"She's right. You should go with her."

"But..."

Then everyone drove him out of the park. Rick sighed in resignation.

"Okay, okay. Sheez. I can't believe you guys."

"Gung-ho, go for it!"

"Go get her, tiger."

"Oh, shut up, Raymond."

Rick walked away, still protesting about the whole thing. Aya smiled in satisfaction. Dita held Hibiki even tighter. Raymond held Gasco by her shoulder, trying not to let her collapse. Bart sighed by himself. BC watched him and grinned. Parfet returned to the engine room along with  
Duero and Pyoro while Anton took out a cigarette and lights it up. Ezra carried Kahlua to her room.

Paiway, who was silent all along, wrote something on her trusty notebook and said,

"Pai check!"

* * *

Rick was on his way to Meia's room. He's almost there when he heard a sweet voice, singing.

(Meia? She's...singing?)

Rick leaned against the wall and strummed his guitar, trying to match the song she was singing with the sound of his guitar.

* * *

Meia was singing a lullaby for Axel when she heard the sound of the guitar from the outside. Axel, who was trying to sleep, opened his eyes.

"Mom? Is that my father?"

Meia smiled and touched her son's face gently.

"Yes, Axel. Why you didn't talk to him?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it. I just can't..."

"It's okay. You just need some time. That's all. Okay, now go to sleep while I sing your favorite song."

"Yeah. Good night, mom."

Axel pulled up his blanket and closed his eyes. Then with the sound of the guitar, Meia started to sing...

hora tsuki no hikari abita hito wa kitto sunao ni nareru  
kiita kotoga aru no  
somukenai yasashisa hikari ga watashi wo tsutsumu yo  
doko ka haruka he

kodomo no koroto subete chigatte kita ne  
otona no shikumi shittara tameikitsuita  
sekaijuu no koe kie  
nani ka kakushi teru hontou no koto motometai no ni

tsuki no hikari konnya wa kono hoshi wo tsutsundeite  
subete no hito tachi wo  
somukenai unmei omoi kondeiru dakedayoto  
douka utatte

kanashimi wo tsukuru no ga umaku natte ne  
yorokobi wo sagasenai warui kuse da yo  
sekaijuu no koe ima  
tooku nagareteru pyua na hi ni modori na saito

tsuki no hikari abita hito wa kitto sunao ni nareru  
kiita kotoga aru no  
somukenai yasashisa hikari ga watashi wo tsutsumu yo  
doko ka haruka he

sekaijuu no koe ima  
tooku nagareteru pyua na hi ni modori na saito

tsuki no hikari konnya wa kono hoshi wo tsutsundeite  
subete no hito tachi wo  
somukenai unmei omoi kondeiru dakedayoto

Moon Light Lullaby (Meia image song) by Orikasa Fumiko from the album Vandread: Girls Serenade

Axel already asleep by the time she finished the song. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Axel. Have sweet dreams."

* * *

Rick was waiting outside the room when Meia stepped out of the room.

"He's asleep?"

Meia gave a nod.

"Yes. Thanks for that."

"Nah. No problem."

"Why are you here?"

"Uhh...well, you see..."

She placed her index finger on his lips. She then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you're here."

"Meia..."

"Rick. Do you...do you want to be with me tonight?"

Rick smiled and kissed her head.

"Of course I want to. I promised you, didn't I?"

Meia looked up at him, with tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Rick. I love you."

Using his fingers, Rick wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I love you too. So please don't cry, okay?"

He then kissed her on the lips. Meia felt it. The love and warmth she's been longing all these years.

(Rick...)

* * *

Hold me tight I'll love you all the night  
Help me please to take away my sorrow  
Me and you it's like a paradise  
Show me the light

You're Gonna Be by Starlet from the album Initial D Battlestage


	6. Chapter 5 : Return of The Dark One

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 5 - Return of The Dark One  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

In the burned out, painful lingering memory  
I'm going there with you......

TM Revolution- AQUALOVERSDEEP Into The Night

* * *

The whole place is in chaos. A man clad in white with short, white hair was running towards the ship that's about to leave the place. Running along him is a woman with short, blonde hair.

"Hurry, Yuki. We're almost there."

"Kay. I'm sorry. I can't go on any longer."

With that, the woman collapsed to the ground. The man kneeled beside her.

"Kay. Leave me."

"What are you talking about, Yuki? I'm not leaving without you."

"But..."

"Stop babbling. We're gonna make this together."

With that, he carried the woman and ran as fast as he could towards the ship. When they finally reached their destination, an elderly woman came up and said,

"I'm sorry. Only women are allowed on this ship."

"What? Hey, where are the rest of other men?"

"They took one of our ship and left."

"Please let him get onboard, please..."

"I'm sorry. As you can see, the ship is already full. We can't afford any extra weight."

The man who was called Kay considered the options. Finally, he turned to Yuki. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Kay..?"

"Alright. Please take care of her."

The woman nodded.

"Of course we will."

Yuki looked at Kay in disbelief.

"Kay! You wanna be left here?"

"Yes. I...I can't run from my fate. I...must stop him. That's the least I could do."

"Kay! Don't do it! Please don't..."

Kay turned away.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Yuki."

Yuki pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

"Kay, please don't leave. I...I love you..."

"Yuki, I love you too. That's why...that's why I have to do this..."

Kay broke Yuki's strong embrace walked out of the ship. With tears flowing on his face, he said,

"Goodbye Yuki. Take care. Remember, I'll always be with you."

With that, the ship left the ground, leaving without Kay. Yuki screamed in agony.

"KAAAAAY---!"

Kay watched the ship left. Then, he heard a sound behind him. He turned and looked at the hulking figure of a gigantic robot.

"Deus..."

"So they left without you, Kay Ell. Or should I say 'Slayer of God'?"

"Deus! Why did you do this? Why?"

"Am I not merciful enough? They were lucky I left their bones intact."

"What's your purpose? To be an almighty god?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? For your information, 'Deus' means god in ancient Greek. That's why you, Slayer of God must be vanquished."

"I don't care what you call me! I'll stop you all the way!"

"Slayer of God. A person sent by those idiots who called themselves 'gods'. If I kill you, they will have to find themselves a new champion."

Kay went in into his fighting stance, readied himself for a fight that he probably will never survive.

"Hmmph! I don't do this for them. I'll do this for myself."

Then, a black figure came out from the robot. And suddenly the clouds started to darkened and thunders came crashing down all over the place. Now standing in front of Kay is a man in black, with long, black hair. His eyes emitting a ghastly white glow.

"So be it, Slayer of God. Show me your all."

Then, everything turned into darkness.

* * *

Rick rose from the bed. His body was sweating all over him. Meia, who was sleeping next to him woke up and consoled him.

"Rick, what's wrong?"

"That dream. The same dream. Kay, Yuki, Deus..."

Rick got out of the bed and slipped into his clothes.

"Rick?"

"I need to be alone for a while..."

With that, Rick walked out of the room, leaving Meia wondering what had happened.

(That dream has been haunting him for weeks. But what should I do? What CAN I do?)

* * *

Rick was walking along the corridor, still confused about the dream that was haunting him for several weeks.

(Who is this Kay? Why he was called Slayer of God? Those invaders...they called me the same thing. I don't understand...)

Rick was too busy thinking about the dream that he bumped into Dita who was running. She fell to the floor but Rick managed to regain his balance.

"Sorry. I didn't see you coming. Here. Let me help."

"Ouch...that hurts. It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm in a hurry to prepare breakfast for Hibiki-kun."

Rick pulled Dita up.

"Hey, no need to rush, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. See you!"

With that, Dita ran towards the kitchen.

(Maybe I should hang around at the hangar.)

* * *

Rick arrived at the hangar and walked towards Vanguard X.

"Hey. How you've been doing?"

Vanguard X hummed.

"Good for you. Me? I'm miserable. Having the same dream every night. Most of all, I don't even know this guy Kay. Slayer of God...those bastards called me that. And this Kay was called by the same title. Do we have some kind of connection?"

It hummed yet again.

"Yeah, you're right. No point thinking about it now..."

* * *

_Realize your true destiny..._

_You will lose everything you have..._

_That is your fate, Slayer of God._

* * *

Gasco and Raymond were playing cards at the requisition office and this is the 33rd round with Raymond won 27 of it.

"I win yet again."

Gasco threw her cards and screamed in frustration.

"I can't believe you won 28 out of 33. You're not cheating, aren't you?"

"No, of course not. I'm clean all the way."

"Why did you become a chef when you can easily get rich by gambling?"

"I don't like to gamble. In fact, life itself is a gamble. And besides, I like to cook."

Gasco stared at Raymond for a few moments. She bend closer and said,

"Hey, can you make lunch for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Why not? Just tell me what you want."

* * *

Aya was watching the stars using a telescope, wondering when their journey will end.

(What will happen in the end? Am I going to be there when everything ends? I have a bad feeling about the whole thing...)

"Miss Aya..."

A voice echoed behind her. She turned and saw Anton standing not far from her.

"Oh, Anton. What's up?"

"I...ah...just taking a walk."

"Oh, I thought you came here to see me."

A slight blush appeared on his face.

"Miss Aya, that's not true."

Aya looked at him and laughed.

"I'm just kidding. What's that blush for?"

"Well, ah...I just can't help it..."

Aya walked closer and looked in his eyes.

"Miss...Aya..?"

"Hey, why don't we get something to eat?"

Anton stepped backwards and replied,

"Ah...yes. Sure..."

Aya then pulled Anton by his hand, dragging him away.

"Miss Aya, please don't drag me like this..."

"I won't let you go. You're always slow in everything. It'll gonna take forever if I walk with you."

"Miss Aya! Please..."

However, Anton's pleas is ignored by Aya. After they left, Paiway emerged from the bushes and wrote of what she saw earlier.

"Pai check!"

* * *

Rick entered the newly built training simulation room and saw Hibiki was using it. Hibiki took off the visor and handed it to Rick.

"Here. I'm done."

"Thanks."

"You do know how to use it, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Rick put the visor on and sat at the available chair. Suddenly Rick felt a painful sensation and tried to contain his pain. Hibiki watched at the screen to see what Rick's training environment is. To his surprise, old buildings, covered by dark cloud, surrounded Rick. And he saw another  
figure, a person in black, with long hair and his eyes glowing ghastly white. Suddenly, Hibiki heard the black figure speaking,

"So be it, Slayer of God. Show me your all."

Suddenly, he appeared before Rick and threw a heavy punch in the midsection. Rick grimaced in pain and lashed his hand at the black figure. He avoided the blow and punched him at the same spot, sending Rick flying in the air.

"Is this all you got? You really disappoint me."

The black figure then jumped at the same height as Rick and drove both his feet into Rick's abdomen. This blow sent Rick crashing to the ground.

Hibiki sensed something's wrong looked at Rick. To his shock, Rick was badly wounded. He then tried to take the visor off him but failed to do so because there is some kind of barrier around Rick. Hibiki rushed to the nearby communication system and called for help.

"Hey, someone, anyone. Help me here. Rick is badly wounded and I can't stop the training simulation system!"

* * *

Meia was walking along the corridor when Dita rushed towards her.

"What's wrong, Dita?"

After catching her breath, she replied.

"Rick. He's badly injured in the training room!"

Meia quickly ran past Dita upon hearing what's happening.

(Rick...)

* * *

Many people were in the room by the time Meia arrived. She heard Rick screaming in pain. She rushed towards Rick but suddenly pushed away by an unknown force.

"Uhhh...what's going on?"

"There's some kind of invisible barrier around him. We can't do a thing..." Hibiki explained.

"Look at the screen. He's fighting with someone." Bart pointed at the screen.

Meia looked up at the screen. She saw Rick struggling to block all the attacks from the black figure. Then she heard Aya calling out her father.

"DAD!!"

Raymond blocked her way.

"Aya, don't. There's nothing we can do now. We can't even get near him."

"But..."

"Look!" Jura exclaimed.

The black figure held Rick by the throat.

"Time to settle this once and for all."

He then threw a punch to Rick's body. The blow went through his body. Meia screamed.

"RICK!!"

"Goodbye Slayer of God. Vanish from my sight forever!!"

With that, the black figure crushed Rick into millions of pieces. Everyone in the room gasped. Suddenly, the visor that Rick was wearing broke into pieces. Duero quickly rushed at him to check his condition. Meia approached Rick, who is now unconscious.

"How...how is he?" Meia asked Duero.

"He suffered serious internal injuries. We must take him to the operation room quickly."

Suddenly, BC's voice boomed in the air.

"Enemy is approaching! Everyone prepare for battle!"

* * *

Hibiki and Anton were running towards their Vanguards.

"Hey, Anton. This your first real space battle isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How does it feel?"

"Ahh. I actually nervous and excited at the same time. But I hope that Master Xero is going to be fine."

"Don't worry. He'll be okay. C'mon, let's go!!"

With that, Hibiki launched into space and Anton followed suit.

* * *

Dita, Meia, Jura and Barnette already entered the battle in their Dreads.

"First battle after seven years..." Jura wondered.

"Hope our skills haven't got rusty." Barnette said.

"Jura, Barnette. Lead the attack. Dita and I will provide backup."

"ROGER!"

Meia looked on as Jura and Barnette set on their task given. Then, Dita's image appeared on screen.

"Leader, don't worry. He'll be fine."

Meia smiled.

"Thank you, Dita. Now let's go and show them what we are made of."

* * *

"Doctor! His condition is worsening!" Paiway exclaimed when she looked at the heartbeat counter.

Aya, who is standing nearby with Raymond looked at Rick as Duero, Paiway and other medical staff tried to stabilize Rick's condition.

"Dad..."

Raymond held her.

"Don't worry, Aya. Your father will be fine."

"What if he doesn't? I already lost my mother and now..."

"Aya, we must trust your father. If he has the will to live, I'm sure he'll pull through."

Duero suddenly interrupted them.

"Yes. He's right. We must believe him if anything else fails. That's the least we could do."

Aya gave a nod.

"Dad..."

* * *

Rick was drifting helplessly in the darkness. His morale was crushed. And all he could do is staring blindly into the empty space.

"Rick, can you hear me?"

Rick was stunned. He hasn't heard that voice for many years. Then he saw a man in red clothing with long, blonde hair and burning red eyes.

"Erick..?"

"Yeah, its me. What happened to you? Don't you want to live anymore?"

"I...I don't know. I just don't know."

"Dammit! If I knew you turned out like this, I will never assimilate with you."

Rick grinned sarcastically.

"So, you want to take over? Fine, do it."

"I will if I can. You do know that I can't appear for a long time."

"How about this? I give you half of my life force to you. That way, we can exist at the same time."

"Are you insane? You'll shorten half of your lifespan."

"Erick, there's something I must tell you."

"Yeah, what?"

"Someone have a crush on you."

"Yeah, I know. Barnette isn't it?"

"You like her?"

"Well, maybe. But I always like to tease her."

"Erick, I'll temporarily give you half of my life force. Take care of things for me."

"You want me to mind the store? Yeah sure. I've got no problem with that."

"Okay, let's do it."

* * *

"Darn, either I'm getting rusty or they just got better?" Hibiki said as he smashed one of his attackers with his sword.

"Hmm. They're getting clever too. They knew how to prevent any of us from merging with you." Meia replied as she blasted her way out.

"At any case, this is not good." Jura commented.

"Jura! Help me here!" Barnette called out to her.

"Okay, okay. Stop whining."

Meia thought of Rick for a moment.

(Rick, we'll win this one for you...)

* * *

"Doctor, we're losing him!" Paiway screamed as Rick's condition is worsening.

"We have to use the 'head shock' method." Duero said as he prepared to inject small amount of electricity into Rick.

"Wait. His heartbeat rate is stabilizing..."

"Let me see. Yes. He's stabilizing."

"Aya. See? Your father will pull through." Raymond said. However, Aya didn't smile at all.

"I just hope that..."

Her reply was cut short when a searing red flash came from Rick's body. Moments later, the room was filled with smoke.

"Hurry, put out the smoke!"

The medical staff quickly put out the smoke by opening doors and windows. When the smoke was gone, a man in red stood beside Rick.

"It's been a long time. How many years has it been?"

Aya and Raymond looked at the man in shock. He had similar features to Rick with exception of his blonde hair and red eyes. Duero recognized him instantly.

"You...Erick."

Erick turned and gave a chillingly cold smile.

"Yep. The one and only."

* * *

If your sadness and your pain would beat you up  
No need to break your heart, no need to be alone,  
You got somebody to share with you

Truth A Great Detective of Love International Version by TWO-MIX


	7. Chapter 6 : To Forgive

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 6 - To Forgive...  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

Yes, I'm flying for your desire  
A wing of fire  
I control my body  
Living in the sky

Supersonic fire  
Is a danger for me babe please set me free  
Take my flame and my desire  
Supersonic fire  
Is the game that I need  
Let me fly let me be  
And my body is on the higher  
Supersonic fire

Supersonic Fire by Atrium

* * *

Axel and Kahlua were on their way to the medical room when they saw smoke came out from the room.

"What happened? Ax-chan, let's go!"

Axel nodded and followed Kahlua. They were about to enter the room when a man in red ran past them. However, they couldn't see what he looks like as the man was running at a breath taking speed. They entered the room. The smoke already gone and they saw Rick lying in bed,  
using the life support system. Aya and Raymond looked at each other, blinking a few times.

"Onee-san?"

Aya turned to Axel.

"Oh, Axel."

"Is he...going to be okay?"

Aya flashed a smile.

"Of course he will. I'm sure your mother thinks that way too."

Kahlua held Axel by his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your father will be okay. Aya onee-san, who was that man we saw?"

Aya shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'll get the answer when my father wakes up."

* * *

"The battle is getting intense. They can't even form a Vandread. If this continues..." BC looked at the battlefield. Both sides were evenly matched.

"Vanguard X is entering the battle." Ezra informed BC.

"What? Rick is still in the medical room. How could that be?"

* * *

"How long are we going to be like this?" Anton said.

"Stop whining, will you? If only I can..." Hibiki couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Vanguard X approaching the enemy's mother ship.

"Rick? Rick, is that you?" Meia asked.

There's no reply. Then, the Vanguard X undergone a transformation. It turned from white into flaming red in a matter of seconds. Finally, the pilot said,

"Do I have to do everything myself? Step aside and watch the master in action."

Everyone, especially Barnette was stunned when they heard the voice.

(Erick...)

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where's Rick?" Hibiki gave a shout.

"Don't worry. He's fine. Right now, I'm gonna settle this battle for him."

"You...want to fight all by yourself? That's suicide." Dita protested.

"Whatever. Anyway, that big ass ship is mine."

With that, the Vanguard X expanded its wings and sped towards the mother ship. Suddenly it formed into a ball of fire, burning everything in its path. Everyone watched in amazement as it advanced inexorably towards the mother ship.

"HAHAHA. BURN'EM ALL!!"

* * *

"Boss, we have received confirmation from the doctor that Rick is still unconscious in the medical room. The one that using the Vanguard X is...Erick." BC told Magno regarding the current situation.

"Hmm. I thought they shared the same existence."

"I hope that he will explain everything after this."

"I hope you're right, BC."

"Erick had cleared almost all of the enemies. He is now going for the mother ship!" one of the crew exclaimed.

"He's nuts." Bart muttered.

* * *

"Hahaha! Come on! I'm gonna kick yer ass!!" Erick screamed in excitement as he approached closer to the mother ship. Then, he heard a voice.

"You are not the Slayer of God. But you are powerful than he is."

"Shut up! What if I'm not? I'm gonna kill you anyway."

"So be it."

With that, the mother ship. Started to gather a large amount of red energy. Hibiki, Dita, Meia, Jura and Barnette were stunned.

"That..." Hibiki muttered.

"The red flash..." Dita continued.

"Erick! What are you doing? Get away from it!" Meia screamed at Erick.

"It's too late..." Jura said.

However, Barnette remained silent.

(Erick...)

Erick didn't move an inch. He simply watched as the red flash coming at him. He grinned.

"Hm. It's true that this red flash is a bane to any life form that is connected to the Paeksis. But to me, this kind of attack is utterly USELESS!!"

The Vanguard X then produced two blades in each hand. It then crossed its arms and the red flames around it were getting intense. The red blast just a few moments away from hitting its target. Erick then swung the blades and to everyone's astonishment, the blast was divided in two by the blades. It then disintegrated harmlessly into the vacuum of space.

"That's...impossible..." Hibiki muttered.

"Sugoi!" Dita shouted.

"How the hell..." Anton muttered.

Everyone else was speechless.

"Is this some kind of magic show?" Jura wondered.

Erick grinned evilly.

"Ha. As I said, it was useless. Now it's my turn. TWIN HELLS BLADE!"

The two blades were absorbed into each arms and protruded underneath both arms.  
  
"Aren't that a pair of tonfas?" Hibiki asked.

"More like 'bladed tonfas' to me." Meia said.

"Hm. Call it whatever you like. But don't watch the next scene. It ain't pretty."

With that, Erick closed in towards the mother ship. The ship tried to counter with another red flash but it was easily dodged. The Vanguard X spun its body to form a huge red tornado. It then engulfed the ship and the loud sounds of hacking and slashing can be heard. Moments later, the tornado was gone and Erick flew away from the ship. Everyone started to look at each other, as the ship seemed to be unscathed.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get outta here."

"But..." Barnette stammered.

"Don't worry. I already take care of it."

"Hey, are you sure? There seems to be no damage on it." Jura asked worriedly.

"You want to wait here? Fine, be my guest."

"I don't believe you. Let's go Anton. Let's take down that behemoth!" Hibiki said.

"Ah...roger that." Anton reluctantly replied.

Suddenly, the ship exploded with a mighty boom. Erick grinned in satisfaction.

"Heh. Told ya."

* * *

Erick got out from the cockpit and the Vanguard X returned to its original white color.

"Next time, I won't do this kind of dirty work for him."

He walked out and was met by Hibiki, Dita, Meia, Jura and Barnette.

"Hm? What do you guys want?"

"Where is Rick? What have you done to him?" Hibiki asked.

Erick looked at him. Then Dita, Jura, Barnette and Meia. He smiled.

"Don't worry. He's still in the medical room. Check with the doc, okay?"

"How did you..." Barnette asked the question but was cut off by Erick.

"How did I return? Well, it's a little too complex to explain. Suffice to say that I don't have a physical body."

"Then, what are you? A...ghost?" Jura stammered.

"Umm...I prefer to be called specter. Ah, gotta go now. I can't appear this long or Rick will...you know..."

With that, Erick threw himself at Barnette. Barnette couldn't avoid him. She readied for the impact but to her astonishment, he simply went through her. Erick smiled mischievously and said,

"Ha. Be seein' ya, cutie."

Then, Erick disappeared into thin air.

"I'm worried about Rick..." Meia said.

"Let's go, Leader!" Dita said as she pulled her hand and others followed suit. Barnette wondered for a while and a slight blush appeared on her face. Jura, who was already at the end of the corridor called out to her,

"Barnette! Hurry!"

* * *

Aya, Raymond, Axel, Kahlua and Anton were standing beside Rick while Duero and Paiway continued their examination on him.

"His condition is improving but he's still in a coma..."

Suddenly, a red light illuminated the room and Erick stood beside Duero.

"That's coz I was away, Doc. He'll be fine once I disappear."

"Who are you? You're not my father..." Aya stammered.

Erick looked at Aya, Raymond, Axel and Kahlua. He flashed a smile.

"Yeah. That's right, girl. I ain't your dad. We are one but we aren't the same."

"So, you're like his dark ego or something?" Raymond asked.

"Ha. You can put it that way, old man. Um? Dang, she's here."

Meia and the others entered the room. She hurried to Rick's side.

"Rick!"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine once I'm gone."

Meia looked up at Erick and asked,

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll be fine."

Erick looked at Barnette. Then Jura. He smiled.

(We're not meant to be together...)

He then winked at Barnette. She blushed once again but tried to hide it. Erick grinned.

"Ha. See you later, cutie."

"Hey, stop calling her that!" Jura said, almost shouted. Erick backed away.

"Oh, okay, okay. Anyway, be seein' you guys later."

Erick touched Rick by the forehead.

"Hey, Rick. You hear me? I'm not gonna do your dirty work again, understand?"

Then, Erick faded away into thin air. Moments later, Rick opened his eyes and saw Meia's beautiful face full of tears. He reached out his  
hand and wiped the tears away.

"I'm back."

"Rick, we're so worried about you. Don't do that again, please..."

"I'm sorry. But I assumed Erick get the job done?"

"Yeah, a single handed victory." Jura replied.

"Ha. He still have the edge after all these years."

"Dad? Why do you never tell me about him?" Aya asked.

"Aya..."

"You're hiding so much from me! Why? I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

With that, Aya stormed out of the room.

"Aya, wait!" Jura was about to follow her when Rick held her wrist. Rick shook his head.

"Please leave her alone. She needs to cool down for a while..."

"But..."

"Please...all these happened too fast for her. She needed more time..."

Rick rose from his bed. However, Duero prevented him from getting out of the bed.

"You need to rest. You suffered serious injuries."

"I'm okay, Doctor. Now I understand about those dreams. I...was Kay in that training sim. You all saw how the dark figure crushed me to  
pieces. I think that's how Kay met his end..."

"But why these dreams?" Anton asked.

"Kay was referred as the Slayer of God and those earth bastards called me the same thing..."

"So, you were Kay during your past life?" Raymond speculated.

"I don't know, old friend. I just don't know..."

* * *

"Boss, here's the battle records for the Vanguard X." BC showed the data on the screen.

Magno examined the data.

"Hmm. That's quite a statistic. How can a Vanguard single handedly destroy the whole enemy forces?

"We still working on it. But in my opinion, Vanguard X and Rick/Erick never have any contact with the Paeksis. That's why Erick can face the red flash without any problem."

"That's a good explanation, BC. But if he never exposed to the Paeksis, why his Vanguard could merged with Meia's Dread seven years ago?"

"I've been wondering about that myself, Boss. Unfortunately, we still don't know the reason behind it. Maybe the answer lies in the Vanguard X itself?"

Magno leaned on her seat.

"Aaah..." she sighed.

* * *

Aya was standing alone in the park, thinking about his father. She thought she knew all about him but in the end, she knew too little about it.

(Mom, dad had so many secrets. Did you know about it..?)

Then a soft, yet clear voice echoed. It was Sara.

"Like you, I know too little about him. Even though he told me all that he knew, I always felt that there are more than meets the eye. But that's why I found him attractive..."

(Mom, what should I do?)

"You have to accept things as they were. Life has infinite possibilities. You have to prepare to accept the worst..."

(Mom...)

"Forgive your father. He never meant to hurt you whatsoever. Please forgive him..."

Then a cold wind blew her face. The wind wiped her tears away. She smiled.

(Thank you, mom. Thank you...)

* * *

I want to belong to your little paradise  
and be your lucky angel, darling!  
up in the sky a falling star:  
I can express my best desire!

Norma Sheffield- Maybe Tonite


	8. Chapter 7 : Let's Party!

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 7 - Let's Party!  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

Gimme gimme love  
I go for love and satisfactions  
Dance for emotions  
I never waste my time for more

Gimme body and soul  
It's just my chemical reaction  
Sweet hot sensation  
I wanna be your lover all night long

King Of The Night by Thomas T

* * *

Few days has passed. Rick's injuries still hasn't completely healed but Duero gave him the permission to let him out of the ward. Aya had come to Rick to apologize about what happened before and Rick had told her everything about himself including his own painful past and the origins of Erick. Rick's relationship with Axel still hasn't made much progress. He avoided him every time they met and this has made Meia a little upset. However, Rick remained calm and kept trying to get closer to his son.

Anton and Aya's relationship getting closer by the day and the crew can't help but teasing them whenever the chance arrived. Even though both denied that they like each other, but deep down inside, they knew they are having the same feeling for each other. Their relationship attracted the interests of Paiway, who decided to check on this particular pairing.

Dita and Hibiki's were as close as Rick and Meia's. However, Dita decided to follow the way Meia's been treating Rick. She tried not to bug him so much and that suited Hibiki just fine. Barnette, after Erick's disappearance, spent most of her time daydreaming despite Jura's attempts to cheer her up. Axel, Kahlua and Pyoro often played together and quite often, the navi robot was always the victim for the two. While Duero and Parfet still unaware of their feelings. And Bart's efforts to get BC's attention were in vain. Raymond and Gasco's 'rivalry' at cards still continues...

Okay, I'll stop my ranting. On with the story...

"Anton! Hey, wait up!"

Anton was walking to the café when Aya called her from behind. He turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"What's the date today?"

"Let's see. Today's August the 17th."

"WHAT? Oh no..."

"What's wrong, Miss Aya?"

"Today's my dad's birthday. I wanted to throw a party for him but I lost track of time. Oh well..."

"We can ask others to help..."

Suddenly, Paiway came out of nowhere and volunteered.

"I wanna help! Can I?"

Aya looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, sure you can. Let's go and ask the others."

"Ah, you ladies go on. I'll be having my breakfast at the café."

"Anton! You're coming with us! Paiway, let's drag him."

Paiway nodded and both pulled Anton by both his arms.

"Don't do this to me. I need to have my breakfast."

His stomach suddenly gave a grumbling sound.

"HEEELP!!"

* * *

Rick was standing in the training room, doing nothing. He closed his eyes and concentrated all his mental strength at one point in his mind.  
Then, his body started to sweat uncontrollably. He then fell on his knees, gasping for breath.

(I can't even beat him virtually, am I gonna be killed if we are to fight for real?)

"Rick? You're training?"

Rick turned around and saw BC entering the room with her whip in hand.

"Yeah. Please do. I'm already done here."

Rick put on his shirt and took his coat and was about to leave when BC stopped him.

"Wait, how about we have a spar with each other?"

Rick gave a thought on the suggestion and replied,

"Yeah, I don't mind at all."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I use this?" BC asked, brandishing her whip.

"Sure. Got no problem with that."

Right outside the gym, Aya, Paiway and Anton were watching the two.

"Okay. BC managed to stall my dad. But not for long."

"How about we ask Meia?" Paiway suggested.

"That's a good idea. Come Anton, let's go."

Anton who has yet to have his breakfast, moaned,

"Hungry...need...food...someone...help me..."

* * *

The contest between Rick and BC was fierce. Rick was having difficulties in avoiding his opponent's vicious whip attacks. Some of the attacks hit him in the arms while he attempted to block, giving him some minor injuries. Finally, he saw his chance. BC's attacks were getting weak and Rick saw an opening. He slipped past his opponent's whip attacks and thrust his fingers on her wrist, the one that she has been using to hold the whip. BC did not feel any pain but her hand was numb by the attack and she was forced to drop her whip. However, BC quickly used her remaining hand and grabbed the whip before Rick could do anything. Rick gave a smile and back flipped a few times before BC could slash at him with her whip. She too, flashed a smile. She then rolled her whip and tucked it on her belt.

"Not bad. Considering that, you didn't use any weapon. But you're holding back against me, don't you? That's why you used finesse attacks instead of using a more powerful attack."

Rick grinned.

"Yeah. I don't want to hurt a sub commander, after all."

"Hm. Next time I won't give you a chance. Remember that."

"Don't worry. I'll be ready. See you."

Rick waved BC goodbye and left the room. BC then held her wrist that was numbed by Rick. She tried to clench her fist but failed to do so.

(He's good. I still can't feel my hand...)

* * *

"Uncle Ray, can you do any faster than this?"

Aya said to Raymond who was preparing a cake for Rick's birthday party.

"I'm doing as fast I can, okay? Just stall your father for a few more hours."

"Meia is on to it. Don't worry."

Raymond looked at Anton. His hands were holding his stomach.

"Hey, Anton. You don't look so good. What happened?"

"Hungry..."

"Hey, Aya. What kind of torture this is? That guy is starving to death."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about you. Sorry Anton."

"...food..."

"There's a leftover from yesterday's dinner over there. Heat it up and give that guy a break, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Aya and Anton went to the back of the kitchen. Then, the door opened and Gasco came in.

"Hey, Raymond. Wanna play another round of cards and..." She then sniffed the pleasant aroma.

"Ah...sorry. I'm busy right now."

"Smells good. What are you cooking?"

"Today's Rick's birthday. I'm preparing the food for the party."

"His birthday, huh? What's his age today?"

"Let me see...today he's 40."

Gasco widened her eyes, couldn't believe what she just heard.

"40? He's a year older than me! But he doesn't look 40."

Raymond laughed.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Hibiki was working on his Vanguard while Dita was sitting nearby, watching him.

"Hibiki-kun, are you done yet?"

Hibiki, who was inside the Vanguard, replied,

"Almost. Just wait for while, okay?"

Dita nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry about it."

She then heard a loud humming sound coming from the Vanguard X. She then saw a light came from inside the cockpit. She called Hibiki.

"Hibiki-kun..."

"Yeah? I'm almost done..."

"No. I want you to look at Rick's Vanguard."

"Um? Something's wrong?"

Hibiki got out of the cockpit. He gasped when he saw what Dita's been looking. He jumped down and approached the Vanguard X. The light has gone and Hibiki looked inside the cockpit and saw a pedestal with slot like hole beside the pilot's seat. It was radiating a faint, white glow.

"What is this?"

* * *

Rick entered the infirmary. Duero, who was reading a book, looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I need some patching up, Doctor."

Duero looked at the scratches inflicted by BC's whip attacks. He nodded and took out some bandages from the first aid kit. He then patched Rick's arm using the bandages. Rick looked at his bandaged arm. His arm was bandage from the hand up to the elbow.

"Woo...I look like a mummy this way."

"It's a precaution. To prevent infections on your wounds. By the way, have you seen Paiway? I need her to help me clean this place."

"Sorry. I don't see her today. Here, I'll help you clean up this place."

"But..."

"It's okay. I don't have anything to do anyway."

"Thank you."

* * *

Axel and Kahlua were running away from Pyoro, who tried hard to catch up with them.

"Axel, Karu-chan. WAAIT!"

Kahlua turned and stuck her tongue out.

"Catch us, Pyoro-kun. Don't tell me you're tired. You're a robot."

"Yeah, come on. Catch us." Axel said.

With that, both children went further ahead, leaving Pyoro exhausted.

"Both...are so...mean..." Pyoro muttered.

* * *

Barnette was practicing her skills at the shooting range while Jura looked on. She tried to forget about Erick by doing this but failed. Most of her shots were off target. Then, Jura uttered a word,

"Erick."

Barnette was stunned and have another shot off target. She turned to Jura.

"What did you say?"

Jura narrowed her eyes and looked at her partner in the eyes.

"Erick. You like him, don't you?"

Barnette backed away, didn't know what to say.

"I...I..." she stammered.

Jura edged closer to her. She looked deep in her eyes.

"Tell me the truth. I NEED to know the truth."

Barnette hesitated. Jura smiled.

"It's okay if you like him. I understand. I think he likes you too."

With that, Jura walked away from her. However, Barnette gripped her wrist.

"Wait. Hear what I have to say."

Jura turned and sighed.

"Okay, what do you want to say?"

"It's true that I like him. But I just can't throw away our times together! I like him as I like you..."

Jura raised her eyebrow.

"So, you like both me and Erick?"

Barnette nodded. Jura then gave an evil grin.

"Why don't you ask him about having a baby with me?"

Barnette looked at her in surprise.

"You're still obsessed with that?"

"Of course I am! Meia didn't tell us what happened between her and Rick when Axel was born. Maybe Erick could tell us."

Barnette was relieved. At least she doesn't have to argue with Jura about Erick as long as she still obsessed about making a baby with a man.

"Okay, I'll tell him the next time we see him."

A smile went across Jura's face. She then hugged and kissed her.

"Thank you, Barnette! You're the best!"

* * *

"There, spick and span I might say." Rick said as he sat down, gasping for breath.

"Thank you." Duero thanked him.

"Hey, don't mention it. As I said, I don't have anything to do."

Then, the door opened and Meia entered the room. Rick turned to her.

"Meia?"

"I've been looking for you all over. Can we take a walk for a while?"

Rick raised an eyebrow. He then sensed something's amiss but he ignored it.

"Walk with you? Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Rick got up from his seat and walked out with Meia. He glanced at Duero.

"See you later, Doctor."

"Yes. See you."

Duero sat down and continued his reading on a book titled: How to Forge and Maintain a Relationship

* * *

Rick and Meia walked together hand in hand. Rick couldn't help but sensing something's wrong. This caused his head to buzz. Rick clasped his forehead. Meia looked up at him.

"Something's wrong? You're okay?"

He flashed a smile.

"I'm fine. But where are we going?"

The question caught Meia off guard. She tried to find a suitable answer but failed. Rick grinned.

"Hah! You don't know where we're going?"

Meia looked at him in the eyes, mumbling for an answer.

"I...I..."

Rick kissed her lightly on the lips. He smiled.

"It's okay. No matter where it is, I'm fine with it. As long as I can spend my time with you."

"Rick..."

"So, where are we going, Leader?"

Meia stared at him. She smiled and pulled his hand.

"Let's go somewhere quiet."

"Somewhere quiet? Wait, do you mean..."

She nodded.

"Right. Let's go to my room."

Rick thought of a way of getting out and said,

"Wait. I...ah, got something to do..."

"You're lying! You've been saying that for the last two days."

Meia then dragged Rick along the corridor. Rick screamed in protest.

"WAAIIT! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

* * *

BC was reading the data on the screen about the planet that is ahead of them. She turned to Magno.

"Boss there's a planet ahead. We scanned the area and find that there is water, oxygen and life forms. What should we do?"

"Hmm. Maybe we should send a scout team?"

"Umm...I think we should wait a little longer. Almost everyone is busy preparing for Rick's birthday party."

Magno widened her eyes.

"His birthday?"

BC nodded.

"According to his daughter, Aya."

Magno grinned.

"Well, it's okay then. We'll wait for a while."

"Thank you, Boss."

* * *

An hour later...

Rick went out of Meia's room, gasping for breath.

(Man, I'll die if she asks more of it.)

Then, he heard Meia's voice from the inside. Her tone was somewhat seductive.

"Rick, where are you going? We're not done yet."

(Damn, gotta run.)

With that, he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Meia heard the sound of Rick's footsteps and smiled. She never thought making love can be so...'entertaining'.

(Next time you won't be so lucky, Maverick Xero.)

* * *

Rick was walking towards the cafeteria when Hibiki called him from the end of the corridor.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you."

"What's up, kid?"

"Something's happened to your Vanguard. You should take a look."

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way, kid."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the foot of the Vanguard X. Rick looked up and saw the faint, white glow. He jumped and looked into the cockpit. He saw the pedestal and examined it.

"What is this, buddy? Can you tell me?"

A message appeared on the screen.

SWORD OF THE SLAYER NEEDED

"Sword of The Slayer? You need this sword at the pedestal? Sorry, I don't have any weapon that could fit this."

Another message appeared.

FIND IT AT THE PLANET ALPHA-1

Rick scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Alpha-1? Where is it?"

Then, the position of the planet appeared.

"Hey, it's just nearby. But I just can't go out without permission. Can you wait a little longer?"

AFFIRMATIVE

"Good. Hey, Hibiki..."

Rick turned to Hibiki but to his surprise, he's already gone.

* * *

Rick was on his way to the cafeteria, wondering where everybody was.

(This is awfully quiet. Anyways, I'm hungry.)

Rick entered the cafeteria. To his surprise, the area was dark.

(What happened here? Who turned the lights off?)

Suddenly he sensed more than a dozen people in the room.

"Okay. Why don't you guys show yourselves and tell me what happened."

Then, the lights were lit up and Aya went towards him.

"Dad, Happy Birthday."

"Eh? Today's my birthday?"

"Dad, don't tell me that you forget about it. Remember how Mom celebrates your birthday every year?"

Rick recalled the times when Sara used to throw him a birthday party for him every year.

(Sara...)

"Dad?"

Rick smiled and patted his daughter on the head.  
  
"Yeah. I remember."

Then, everyone came out from their hiding place and screamed,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Meia and Axel approached him.

"Happy Birthday, Rick."

"Thanks. "

Axel started to mumble.

"Umm..."

"Axel?"

"Axel, you said you've got a present for your father."

Rick raised his eyebrow.

"Present?"

Axel then took out a small sculpture from his pocket.

"Umm...here."

Rick smiled and took a closer look. It was a figure of him made out of clay.

"Thank you. I like it."

A slight blush appeared on his face. Meia and Aya smiled. Magno then entered along with BC.

"Who's the birthday boy here?"

Everyone pointed their fingers at Rick.

"I...ah...I am."

"Your 40th I believe?"

"That's right."

Then, Gasco's voice came out.

"That's not fair! He's way younger when we first met."

Raymond looked at her. Then a half empty bottle of wine in her hand.

"Hey, the party just started and you already drunk!"

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's party!!" Bart shouted in excitement.

"Hey, we can't start the party without some music around here." Hibiki said.

Dita then turned to Rick.

"Why don't you sing?"

"Not again..."

Then, everyone started to chant his name.

"Master Xero, we're here to enjoy ourselves, so please..." Anton pleaded.

"For crying out loud, just sing!" shouted Jura, who's already as drunk as Gasco.

Rick turned to Magno.

"You don't mind some head banging music, Boss?"

Magno grinned.

"I don't mind. Just enjoy yourself."

"Thanks. This song is for all of you. Enjoy."

Rick strummed his guitar given by Aya and started the party.

You are my instigator  
You are my aggravator  
You are my space invader  
Cautionary warning  
I propose  
You are my complicator  
You are my instigator  
You are my aggravator  
Cautionary warning  
I propose to you

I guess the boy took it one-step over the line  
Sold his soul to the dark unholy sign  
Now, only time will tell  
Will it take you down  
Or will you pull through  
It's like a voice from the burning fires of hell  
Selling sin  
Now you've fallen for the spell  
And only time will tell  
Will it take you down  
Or will you pull through  
It's calling out to you

You are my instigator  
You are my aggravator  
You are my space invader  
Cautionary warning  
I propose  
You are my complicator  
You are my instigator  
You are my aggravator  
Cautionary warning  
I propose to you

You are my instigator  
You are my aggravator  
You are my space invader  
Cautionary warning  
I propose  
You are my complicator  
You are my instigator  
You are my aggravator  
Cautionary warning  
I propose to you

So now you're down  
Have you lost yourself control  
To the one you believed could save your soul  
Now only time will tell  
Will it take you down  
Or will you pull through  
Like a voice in the darkness of the night  
Telling tales  
You've become what you despise  
And only time will tell  
Will it take you down  
Or will you pull through

You are my instigator  
You are my aggravator  
You are my space invader  
Cautionary warning  
I propose  
You are my complicator  
You are my instigator  
You are my aggravator  
Cautionary warning  
I propose to you

Well I'm talking 'bout the isolation  
Complication  
Aggravation  
Voices inside my head  
Something that you said  
Well, I don't know  
Something drove me to the act  
But I just couldn't recollect  
If it was 10 or was it 20 blows  
The voice said once again  
But I don't know  
It's a fundamental fact  
That no one knows who's where  
Or what they are at  
At any time of day  
There's no one left to say  
So who's to know  
So who's to know

Cautionary Warning by John Sykes

After Rick's already done, the party was already gone underway. Laughter can be heard everywhere as everyone were enjoying themselves. Rick caught the glimpse of Axel and approached him. He tried to run away but Rick grasped his shoulder. Rick whispered in his ear,

"Thanks. I really like it. I mean it."

Then, Rick walked away and left the cafeteria, leaving Axel blinking his eyes. Meia, who was watching from a distance smiled sweetly.

* * *

Embracing the blue planet  
I want to find out what is truly important...  
The reason for more nights when the heart feels grated  
Everyone has actually... Already noticed...  
Embracing the blue planet  
People want to return to a peace of mind...  
Without faking strengths or weaknesses  
I want to confess and honestly laugh...

Airmail From Moon (transliterated) by TWO-MIX


	9. Chapter 8 : Trial of The Sword

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 8 - Trial of the Sword  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

Take me back to the land  
Where my yearnings were born  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now take me there  
To the land of twilight

Key of The Twilight, .hackSIGN Ending Theme

* * *

"Boss, is it time for us to send a team to the planet?" BC asked Magno.

Magno nodded.

Suddenly, Rick appeared on the screen.

"Excuse me. Can you send me down there?"

BC nodded in agreement.

"Fine. But you're not going alone, aren't you?"

"I...ah..."

Then, Meia, Jura, Barnette, Hibiki, Dita and Anton appeared.

"We'll go with him." Meia said.

"Please. I wanna see how the planet looks like." Dita pleaded.

"Don't worry. We won't screw up." Hibiki said, assuringly.

"You guys..."

Magno grinned.

"Fine, fine. Just make sure you'll be back should anything happens."

"Thanks, Boss. Really appreciate it." Rick thanked Magno.

* * *

Rick, Meia and the others were on their way to the nearby planet in their respective Dreads and Vanguards.

"Hey, why do you guys following me, anyway?" Rick asked.

"Rick, we want to be there should anything happen to you." Meia replied.

"I just wanna be sure you won't screw up." Hibiki said.

"Hibiki-kun, I thought you care for him..." Dita said.

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey, we're on a mission here. Right, Miss Jura?" Anton asked Jura.

"Hey, he's right. We're on a mission here."

"You're right, Anton. Guys, follow my lead." Rick said.

With that, the Vanguard X flew at unnerving speed, leaving the others behind. This agitated Hibiki.

"Darn. I won't lose to you!"

Then, his Vanguard followed suit.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" Anton shouted and followed Hibiki and Rick,

"Hibiki-kun! Don't leave me!!" Dita followed.

"What's got into them? Anyway, we won't lose to them. Right, Barnette?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

With that, both Jura and Barnette sped further ahead, leaving Meia behind. Meia sighed.

"Oh, boy..."

* * *

Raymond and Gasco were playing cards as usual in the requisition office. And as usual, Raymond won most of it. Then Aya entered the room.

"Uncle Ray, did you see Anton?"

Raymond looked up at her.

"Huh? I haven't. Hey Gasco, did you see Anton?"

"Umm...yeah. I heard he's on a scouting mission on that planet over there. I think your father is there too."

An expression of disappointment crossed her face.

"Oh well. See you later."

Aya left. Gasco turned to Raymond.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Not Gasco...Gascogne."

Raymond laughed.

"Ah, Hahaha. Sorry about that."

"Hey, that Aya really like Anton, doesn't she?"

"Well, you can tell by the look on her face just now."

Shortly after Aya left, Pyoro entered the room.

"Looking for whom, Pyoro?" Gasco asked the exhausted navi robot.

"Have you seen Axel and Karu-chan around here?"

"Hah! You're playing hide and seek again?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah..." Pyoro sighed.

"We haven't seen them for a while now." Gasco said.

"Thanks." Pyoro said and left.

Raymond turned to a nearby storage closet.

"Okay kids. You can come out now."

The door opened and Axel got out of the closet with Kahlua.

"On your way, kids. This ain't daycare center." Gasco said.

"Thanks. Mister Raymond, Aunt Gasco." Kahlua said.

Angry veins appeared on Gasco's "

Raymond quickly ushered the children out.

"Okay. On your way, you two. Gasco...I mean, Gascogne is in a really foul mood right now."

"That's because you never give her the chance of winning." Kahlua said.

"I tried, believe me. The game is purely on luck. What can I do?"

"How about you purposely shuffle the card that everytime you take out from the deck, you'll get a weak card?" Axel suggested.

Raymond considered the options. Then, he nodded.

"Okay. I'll do that. Thanks. Now, get out of here, you two. Before Pyoro finds you."

* * *

Duero entered the engine room where Parfet was busy with the maintenance work.

"How's the Paeksis?"

Parfet looked up.

"I don't know. There's something wrong with it even though it is in excellent condition."

"You mean something is bothering it?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. That's it."

Duero took out the book 'How to Forge and Maintain a Relationship' from the pocket of his coat. He then handed it to Parfet.

"Hey, I've just finished reading this book. You said you wanted to read it the other day."

Parfet smiled. She accepted the book gladly.

"Thanks."

"It was an interesting read. Never thought there are so many ways to maintain a relationship."

"Since you've said that way, I'll read it right away."

"Please do. I'll be on my way now. See you."

Duero then left the room and Parfet flipped the pages of the book and smiled.

* * *

Rick was the first one to arrive on the planet called Alpha-1. He landed on an empty land. He got out of the Vanguard X and looked around. The surroundings reminded him of Gale, his hometown in Terra. Shortly afterwards, others arrived and landed on the same place. They got  
out and approached Rick.

"Looks like a nice place to be." Anton said.

"The air here is...breezy." Jura said.

Meia was about to give her opinion when he saw Rick crying.

"Rick? What's wrong?"

Rick wiped the tears and looked at her.

"No. Nothing. I just felt this pain deep inside me."

"Looks like they already know we're here." Hibiki said, looking and a group of people approaching them. An elderly man led the group. He was carrying a wooden staff. Atop of it is a stone that radiates a faint, white glow.

"What is your purpose here?" he said.

"We just came down here to look around. We mean no harm." Rick replied.

The old man looked at him in the eyes. The staff in his hand radiated brighter than before.

"You...you're not from Earth?"

"No, we're not. In fact, we're fighting against them."

Suddenly, the staff moved at its own accord, pointing at the Vanguard X. The old man stared at Rick in astonishment.

"You...you're the Slayer of God..."

This time the followers of the old man discussed with each other. Hibiki frowned.

"What's happening now?"

"You brought a part of the Axis Alpha with you. You seek the Sword of The Slayer."

Rick raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Axis what?"

"The Axis Alpha. You didn't know about it?"

Rick shrugged.

"Beats me. But this guy asked me to retrieve the sword." Rick pointed at the Vanguard X. It hummed loudly and a light shone in its eyes. The old man nodded.

"That thing you brought is the Axis Alpha."

Rick looked at the Vanguard X then the old man.

"What? I don't understand."

"Master Xero, do you know any of this?" Anton asked.

"No. I don't."

The old man looked up at Rick and said,

"Please follow us to the village. I'll explain what exactly happened."

* * *

Rick and the others followed the old man who is the elder of the village. They arrived at the village and the children of the village gathered around them.

"Elder, who are these people?" said a small boy.

"They are visitors from another world." The Elder replied.

"Woo. They must have those cool stuff like laser blaster and stuff," said another boy.

"Children, these people are tired. They need to rest at my place. Let us be on our way."

Rick gave a nod.

They arrived at the elder's house and a woman came out, running towards the elder.

"Elder!"

"What's wrong?"

"Lely! Her condition is worsening!"

"I'll go and look after her. You make sure that out guests here comfortable."

The woman nodded.

* * *

Rick, Meia, Hibiki, Anton, Dita, Jura and Barnette were sitting in the guestroom of the elder's house when the elder came out of a room nearby.

"I'm sorry about that."

"What happened?" Dita asked.

"It's my grandchild. An unknown disease has infected her. We tried all we could to heal her but all is in vain."

"That's too bad..." Meia sighed.

"If only we bring Duero here..." Jura said.

Suddenly, Rick stood up.

"Elder, can I have a look at her?"

"Rick?" Meia asked.

The elder stared at him. He nodded.

"Yes. Please follow me."

Rick turned at his companions.

"Stay here."

"We're not going anywhere." Barnette replied.

"Rick, what's the matter?" Meia asked.

"I...I think I can help her. Please stay here." he replied.

Rick then followed the elder into the room. The elder's grandchild was lying on the bed, breathing heavily. Cold sweat covered her face. Rick could feel the pain she's suffering. The girl looked at Rick. She forced a smile.

"Hello..."

Rick kneeled beside the bed.

"Hello. Your name is Lely isn't it? I'm Rick. I'm here to help you."

Lely shook her head.

"No one can help me. I'm...dying."

Rick wiped the sweat that's covering her face.

"Listen, you mustn't give up your life that easily. As long as you're breathing, don't give up on life just yet. No matter if, your life is destined to be a short one. Every human were trying to live as long as they can. Survival is what human is all about."

The elder looked at Rick in awe.

"That's one good speech, young one."

Lely looked at Rick. Suddenly she cried.

"You're right, Mister Rick. I shouldn't give up on life."

Rick smiled and touched her forehead gently.

"Good girl. Now please be calm and accept my life force I'm giving to you."

A white glow surrounded both Rick and Lely. The glow was too bright that the elder was forced covered his eyes. A short while later, the light was gone and the elder rushed towards Rick. He was breathing heavily.

"You're alright?"

Rick turned at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lely's okay now."

The elder looked at her grandchild. She opened her eyes and sat up. She touched her own face, her arms and her body. She looked at the elder then Rick.

"I'm...I'm healed..."

"Is it true, Lely?" the elder asked.

She nodded. She then got out of the bed and stood up.

"See?"

"I'm glad..." Rick said.

Lely then hugged Rick.

"Thank you, Mister Rick. I promise I won't give up on life anymore. I promise."

"Thank you, Rick. I don't know how to repay your kindness..."

Rick shook his head.

"Elder, you don't have to pay anything. Our value on life will be always the same. Whether it is an adult or a child."

* * *

"Enemies are approaching in fast!" Ezra gave a shout as more than a dozen dots appeared on the screen.

"Contact Meia and the others. We need them right now." BC ordered.

* * *

Bart was dozing off in his room when he heard the alarm and the sounds of footsteps outside. Then, he heard BC calling for him.

"Bart! Where are you? We need you at the bridge."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Coming."

He put on his boots and walked out of the room towards the bridge.

* * *

Meia and the others were waiting for Rick when her communicator buzzed. She turned it on and the blurry image of BC appeared.

"Meia. The enemy is coming. We need you now."

Meia nodded.

"Understood."

Jura looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"The enemies. We've got to leave."

"Then, what about Rick?" Barnette asked.

Rick then appeared with the elder and Lely.

"You guys go on without me."

"Rick? What's wrong?" Meia asked.

"I must seek the sword. It is located at a mountain not far from this village."

"Is it going to be dangerous?"

"Maybe. But don't worry about it. I'll come as soon as I'm done."

"But..."

Dita then pulled her away.

"Leader, he'll be fine. Right, Rick?"

Rick grinned.

"Hell yeah. Go. They need you."

"Master Xero, please be careful."

"Don't worry, Anton. I'm not gonna die up there."

With that, they left Rick at the elder's house and got into their Dreads and Vanguards to engage the enemies.

Rick turned to the elder.

"Elder, please lead the way."

The elder nodded. Lely then tugged his robe.

"Can I go too? I wanna go!"

He smiled.

"Where's the harm? Follow me."

"YAY!"

"Elder, can you tell me again about Axis Alpha?" Rick asked.

"Axis Alpha was created hundred years ago on Earth. It supposedly to replace Paeksis Plasma as the main power source. However, because of the crisis caused by Deus, The creator was forced to split the Axis Alpha into three. One was imbued into the Sword of the Slayer. A man by the name of Kay Ell forged the sword and fused the power of the Axis into it. The other one was into your Vanguard X."

"So, where's the other one?"

"I don't know where it is. But since we believed in the prophecy of the Slayer of God who one day will come and seek the sword to vanquish Deus and restore the balance of the universe and you came seeking the sword, you might as well try to retrieve it."

"I see. Now I understand..."

"Mister Rick?"

Rick turned to Lely.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have children?"

"Yeah. A boy and a girl. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just curious."

"Here we are." The elder said. They stood before a huge cave entrance at the foot of the mountain. Then, a portcullis that was sealing the cave suddenly opened itself and a gust of cold air blew at them.

"I can feel it. The Sword of the Slayer is here. Thank you for everything, elder."

"No, I should thank you. If you haven't come, I don't know what will happen to Lely."

"I wanna thank you too, Mister Rick. You taught me the most important thing; life has a lot to offer."

Rick patted Lely on her head.

"Lely, take care okay. I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah. Me too. Promise me you will come back after you settled everything."

"Promise. I'll be seeing you two, elder, Lely."

Rick then entered the cave and the portcullis shut the cave entrance.

* * *

The battle was getting fierce by the minute. Even though Hibiki and Dita formed Vandread Dita, it still wasn't good enough to deal with the enemies who had their own version of Vandread, a direct copy of Vandread Dita.

"Darn. Why do they have to imitate us?" Hibiki muttered as he steered the Vanguard away from the blast.

"It's because that they don't have better things to do?" Anton asked.

"Hahaha. You guys never failed to humor me." Jura replied.

"They just got better since the last battle. If only we have Pyoro..." Meia muttered. She then looked at the planet Alpha-1 below.

(Rick...)

* * *

After he followed along the tunnel, Rick arrived at a huge, spacious area. Then, his head started to buzz. Suddenly, Erick appeared before him. He too, was clutching his head as he did.

"Hey, tell me if you wanna kick me out, okay?" Erick yelled.

"Erick? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Huh? What? We're coexisting with each other? What happened?"

Rick looked up and said,

"I guess we're about to find out..."

Erick looked up and saw a horde of winged dragon came down from their nests above. He and Rick looked at each other. Then, they threw a punch on each other's face.

"Yeow! That hurts. We're not dreaming alright." Erick said as he wiped his blood from his nose.

"Yeah. Do we have a choice here?" Rick asked as he took off his coat.

"Yeah. Fight or chicken out." Erick replied.

Rick grinned.

"Very good set of choices. But we already knew the answer. LET'S DANCE!"

With that, both Rick and Erick leapt towards the dragons to engage into the biggest fight of their life.

* * *

Time to burn, you losers better learn  
No one controls our goddamn life  
We'll do just what we feel, riding horses made of steel  
We're here to burn up the night

Return of the Warlord by Manowar from the album Louder


	10. Chapter 9 : Can't Help Falling In Love

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 9 - Can't Help Falling In Love  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

Let's make a treasure  
I hear your voice in the past  
I want to hand it to you now  
Because I believe  
That you are waiting for me inside the light

Still Time (transliterated) by Tokuyama Hidenori

* * *

"Boss, the tide of the battle is slowly shifting towards the enemy." BC said after she looked at the battle screen.

"Boss, there's another object approaching. This time is much more bigger than the mother ship!" Ezra suddenly exclaimed.

"Bring it to the screen." Magno said.

A huge object approaching Alpha-1. It looks identical to the mother ship except the size.

"What is that? Another mother ship?" Magno asked.

Then, Aya entered the bridge and approached BC.

"That's it! That's the huge thing that destroyed Terra."

"A weapon?" BC asked.

"A star destroyer to be exact. They want to destroy the planet." Magno said.

"But my dad is still there!" Aya screamed.

* * *

Meia and the others looked at the arrival of the star destroyer in awe. It then opened to reveal more than a dozen of barrels, getting ready to fire at the planet Alpha-1. Then, she heard BC's voice.

"Meia. That's a space cannon. They intend to destroy the planet. Hurry. Destroy it."

"What about the mother ship?"

"Don't worry. Bart will take care of it."

"Don't worry a thing as long as I'm here. I'm gonna toast that ship alive!!" Bart shouted.

Meia nodded.

"Understood. Hibiki, disengage from Dita. Unite with Jura and form a shield around the planet. Dita, follow my lead. Anton and Barnette, pull the mother ship away from the cannon. Bart will need some time to prepare the main gun."

"ROGER!"

* * *

Rick and Erick were standing back to back, gasping for breath. They managed to defeat all the dragons.

"Hey Rick. How many dragons did you take out?"

Rick shrugged.

"Damn if I know. Already lost count."

Then, the dragons suddenly revived and roared. Rick sighed.

"These guys just don't know how to quit."

"Right, right. How many rounds already?"

"Let's see...this is the 14th round."

"Ha. Still have the strength to have another go?"

"Don't think so."

"Man, this sucks."

Rick grinned. He and Erick already beaten these dragons more than a dozen times, but for some reason, they keep reviving themselves. Now he doesn't know if he and Erick will live after this. The dragons screamed and launched themselves at both Rick and Erick. Then, a voice boomed in the air and the dragons suddenly ceased their attacks.

"It's alright, my friends. You can return to your nests now."

The dragons nodded and returned to their nests above. Rick and Erick looked at the source of the voice, which was right above the cavern. They saw a man, dressed in white gliding to the ground. Both recognized the man instantly. It was Kay Ell, the one that appeared in Rick's dream.

"Greetings. You must be my successor, remember me?"

Rick nodded.

"Yeah. I know you. But what's with the dream?"

Kay stared at Rick in surprise.

"Dreams? What dreams? Aah, you were still a baby when we first met."

This time, both Rick and Erick stared at Kay in shock.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Hibiki merged with Jura and formed Vandread Jura. Jura activated the protective shield around the planet Alpha-1.

"Shields up. But I don't know how long we can hold on against that monster." Jura said as she looked up at the star destroyer.

"Don't you give up just yet..." Hibiki muttered. Then, he saw Dita on the screen.

"Hibiki-kun, please be careful. Okay?"

Hibiki grinned.

"Yeah. You too."

Suddenly Meia appeared on the screen.

"Hibiki, get ready. That thing is about to fire."

"Heh. Come on and show me what you got." Hibiki taunted the huge thing.

Then without warning, the star destroyer fired a powerful blast of red energy at Vandread Jura. Both Hibiki and Jura reeled under the bombardment. After a short while, the star destroyer ceased fire and started to recharge its energy. However, Hibiki and Jura were left exhausted.

"Urghh...how much more can we take against this?" Jura moaned as she repositioned herself on the seat.

"Shoot...it's more powerful that I thought. However, I won't give up. I'm sure he'll be thinking the same way if he's here..." Hibiki muttered under his breath.

"Dita! Follow me in. Let's destroy it while it is still recharging." Meia said.

"Roger!" Dita replied.

* * *

Kay was explaining about what happened a century ago and Rick's real origin.

"Let me explain it from the start. It'll be easier that way. To believe it or not, it's up to the two of you." Kay said as the three sat down and formed a circle. Both Rick and Erick nodded. Kay breathed in and began his story.

"I'm not human to begin with. I was one of the gods in the place called Eden or heaven. Deus or his godly name, Antioch was my brother."

"Your brother in heaven?" Erick looked at Kay skeptically.

"Erick, let him finish. We can ask questions later." Rick said.

Kay gave a nod.

"However, he was banished from Eden because he plotted to overthrow our father and rule Eden. However, my father knew he will be reborn as a human and he sent me down to earth as a human as well. Then, many years had passed but I still couldn't find Deus until that fateful  
day."

"That fateful day?" Rick repeated Kay's last words.

"Yes. The day I met your real father, Professor Lee. He's the one that created the Paeksis Plasma and its sibling, Axis Alpha."

"Okay let me get it straight. I was born more than a hundred years ago?"

"That's true. Upon the completion of the Paeksis, the project for the Axis was already halfway completed. But Deus used his powers to manipulate the minds of the world leaders and caused an endless battle for world domination. He wanted both the Paeksis and the Axis to complete his plan. However, he only managed to get half of the Paeksis while the uncompleted Axis was divided by Professor Lee."

"From what I've heard, one is imbued in this Sword of the Slayer. The other one was fused into my Vanguard. By the way, how the Axis fused into the Vanguard and where are the last remains of the Axis?"

"The Vanguard actually was one of Professor Lee's inventions. He fused it into its main AI program and hurriedly dispatched it into one of the colonial ships. I forged The Sword of the Slayer out of platinum, the strongest material on earth. Professor Lee gave me the piece of  
the Axis for safekeeping but I decided to fuse it into the blade, making it even stronger. The other one is within you, Rick."

Rick widened his eyes. Erick stared at him in astonishment.

"Within me? That guy fused the Axis with me?"

"True. Then, you were cryogenically frozen and were sent to Terra in a small escape pod. When I was killed by Deus, I saw the pod carrying you far away from earth. I decided to entrust my powers to you and hope that you will return and foil Deus' plans. He was furious when he  
knew that I gave my powers to you. So he began his hunt for the next Slayer of God."

"Okay, if you were killed by Deus, what are you doing here?" Erick asked.

"I buried all my thoughts and wisdom within the sword. Here, you can have it."

A sword suddenly appeared in the hand of Kay. He then handed it to Rick. Rick gave a nod and unsheathed the sword from its scabbard. It radiated a white halo of light that shone the entire cavern. At the same time, he felt more refreshed and focused than ever. Kay smiled at  
him and said,

"My work here is done. The time has come for me to disappear from this world."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"I have to. But there's one more thing. To unleash the true powers of the Slayer of God, Erick must forfeit his powers to you."

"Hey, I'm not gonna forfeit anything." Erick protested.

"Like I said, it's up to you, Erick. But if the powers still not enough to defeat Deus, you can use the 'Forbidden Power'."

"Forbidden Power?"

"You will know how to use it. But be warned. Should this power to be used, you will lose everything. Your humanity and even your soul."

"But why you didn't use it against Deus?"

"I will have nothing even if I beat Deus. Once you used the Forbidden Power, you will have an uncontrollable urge to destroy everything. Being a human has taught me one thing; you have to sacrifice yourself for your love one."

"You mean Yuki?"

"That's true. After more than a hundred years, I finally get to see her again. In Eden. Oh, have I told you when your birth date is?"

"Hm? Mine's August the 17th."

"Wrong. Actually you were born on February the 29th."

"29th February? Since I aged once every four years, then my real age is..."

Kay grinned.

"That's right. Around 25 or 26. Well, this is it. I better go now and meet her. It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah, same here." Erick replied.

"Take care." Rick said.

"Farewell..."

Then, Kay vanished into the lights and the dragons formed a circle around Rick and Erick and gave a mighty roar. Suddenly before their very eyes, they saw not one, but two Vanguard X. One is the original white and the other is in red. Erick turned to Rick.

"Okay, can you explain what's happening here?"

"Beats me..."

* * *

"Bart, are you ready with the main gun?" BC asked Bart who was struggling to maintain the balance of the ship.

"No, not yet. For some reason, it didn't respond to my commands." Bart replied.

BC then contacted Parfet who was facing another problem.

"Parfet. What's going on down there?"

"The Paeksis is having a problem. The condition is stable but it didn't respond to any input. It was like at the time before the appearance of the VX4." She replied as she was connecting a few cables to Pyoro. Duero was right behind her, trying to revive the Paeksis.

BC remembered the incident seven years ago.

"Hmm. What's happening? Does it have something to do with him?"

* * *

Hibiki and Jura were exhausted after the weapon's fifth bombardment.

"We can't stop another blast. We're done for." Jura said, gasping for breath.

"Hey! What are you doing? We're done for if you don't do anything to stop it from firing another blast." Hibiki said through the speaker. Then, Meia replied,

"The weapon's defense is too strong. Anton, Barnette. How the two of you holding up?"

"Not good. We managed to lure the mother ship away but Nirvana is having a problem with the Paeksis. At this rate, we're gonna lose the battle for sure." Anton replied as he struggled to break free from his attackers.

Meia was about to give an order when she heard Rick's voice.

"Don't give up, dammit! I'm coming."

She turned and saw Vanguard X approaching Vandread Jura with another identical Vanguard X. However, the other Vanguard X was in red. Hibiki and Jura stared at both Vanguards in astonishment.

"What is happening?" Hibiki wondered.

"No time for that. It's gonna fire another one..." Jura said as the red energy gathered at the tip of the barrel. Then, they heard Rick's voice.

"Hibiki. Jura. Disengage now!"

"What? You're gonna let them destroy the planet?" Jura asked.

"Just listen to him, okay? Blondie." Another voice came out.

"Erick?" Barnette's voice echoed.

"Hey there. But we have no time. Just disengage dammit!"

Hibiki and Jura reluctantly disengaged Vandread Jura. The weapon then fired a blast that will surely seal the doom of Alpha-1.

"Okay. That's good. Hibiki, Erick. Let's merge!" Rick said.

Everyone was shocked when they heard the words. But Hibiki has no time to think. He approached both Vanguard X and a searing light illuminated the space.

* * *

Hibiki opened his eyes and found himself in a new environment.

"Heh. Welcome aboard, kid."

Hibiki turned and saw both Rick and Erick sitting in their cockpit next to each other.

"Hey. We really did merge. But how..?"

"No time for that. Look, that blast gonna hit us if we don't do something." Rick said. Hibiki gave a nod.

"Right. Let's see what this new Vanguard can do."

* * *

Everyone on Nirvana looked at the explosion in awe. They even more surprised when they saw Alpha-1. The planet was still there. Aya almost burst into tears.

"Dad..."

"What happened? Ezra, did everyone survive the explosion?" BC asked.

Ezra checked the screen and gave a nod.

"All is still alive except Rick and Hibiki. I can't see their signal anywhere. Wait. There's another unidentified signal. Located at the centre of the explosion."

"Bring it to the screen."

When the smoke disappeared, they saw a huge, winged black mech with a sword and a gun in each hand.

"That's not a Vandread..."

"Heh. True. This is the Super Vanguard." A voice came out and Hibiki, Rick and Erick appeared on the screen.

"Dad? You're still alive? I thought you..."

Rick smiled.

"Never say die, dear."

"The Super...Vanguard? The three of you merged together?" BC asked.

Rick nodded.

"Yep. I'll explain later. Right now, let us take care of that huge gun."

"It's payback time. Finally get to use the Bozar EX." Erick said, referring to Super Vanguard's huge gun.

"Not until I slice and dice that thing with the sword." Hibiki said.

"Guys, guys..."

* * *

"I don't know there's a fusion between Vanguards..." Jura said as she joined Meia and Dita for the assault on the mother ship.

"Maybe we can merge our Dreads together?" Dita suggested.

"If our Dreads can merge together, it would have happened a long time ago. Come on. Let's go and help out Barnette and Anton." Meia replied.

* * *

The Super Vanguard easily burst through the space cannon's defense line and sliced the cannon into pieces with its sword.

"Hah. Look. Mission completed." Hibiki said, boasting at the destruction he caused.

Rick looked closely at the pieces of the ship. He could see the pieces were joining together. It was regenerating.

"Not quite, kid. Look, it's regenerating."

"Let's try the Bozar EX." Erick said as he aims the huge blaster at the remains of the cannon.

"Fine, fine. Do it your way." Hibiki replied in resignation.

Erick grinned and fired an endless round of blue energy at the remains of the cannon.

* * *

"Looks like they destroyed the space cannon." BC said after watching the newly formed Super Vanguard busted the cannon to ashes. A short while later, Parfet appeared on the screen.

"The Paeksis is running fine now. Energy level is at maximum level."

She gave a nod.

"Good. Bart, is the mother ship within range?"

"Ready to fire at any time." Bart replied.

"Everyone! Get out of there. Bart will fire the main gun at the mother ship."

"ROGER!"

"YOU WANT SOME HELL, I GIVE YOU HELL. BIG TIME." Bart gave a shout and fired an endless stream of white energy at the ship, blowing them to dust.

"Not bad for a spoiled brat." Hibiki said, teasingly.

"Watch your mouth! I'm gonna get you."

* * *

After they reported to Magno what happened while they were on Alpha-1, both Rick and Erick were on their way to the café.

"Hey Rick. Tell me something."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to us? We shouldn't be coexisting with each other."

"I've been wondering about that as well."

Suddenly, they heard a voice,

"IN ORDER TO DETERMINE WHO THE SLAYER OF GOD IS, THE DARK ONE MUST BE BANISHED."

"Who's there? Show yourself." Erick shouted.

"I AM RAH, THE RULER OF EDEN, THE FATHER OF ANTIOCH AND ALEXANDER, OR HIS MORTAL NAME KAY ELL."

Erick grinned.

"So you're his dad, eh? If you are so powerful, why you didn't stop that nutcase Antioch?"

"GODS CAN'T INTERFERE WITH FATE DIRECTLY. TO DO SO WILL BRING OUT A CATASTROPHIC RESULT."

Rick gave a nod.

"I see it, then. But how the two of us..."

"YES. IT'S TRUE THAT BOTH OF YOU ARE SHARING THE SAME EXISTENCE. BUT BY MY POWERS AND THE WILL OF ALEXANDER, I GAVE ERICK  
HIS OWN BODY AND SOUL SO THAT HE COULD HELP YOU IN YOUR FIGHT AGAINST ANTIOCH."

There was a silence. After a while, Erick gave a shout.

"Hey! You're still there?"

"I think he's already gone. But he explained everything."

Erick gave a sigh and scratched his head.

"Yeah, guess so."

* * *

After checking his red Vanguard X, Erick was on his way out when he saw Barnette leaning against the wall as if she was waiting for him.

"Hey there. You're waiting for me?"

Barnette mumbled for an answer.

"I...uhh..."

Erick smiled. All this time, all she could see from Erick was his evil smile and burning looks in his eyes. But right now, she could feel that his smile is genuine and the looks in his eyes were softer despite his reddish eyes. Then, her heart started to pound as Erick closed in, looking at  
her in the eyes.

"I heard from Rick that you have a crush on me. Is it true?"

"I...I..."

"Okay. How about this? If you really like me, kiss me on the lips. Otherwise, I'm outta here."

Barnette struggled to make up her mind. Erick smiled despite his frustration. He was about to walk away when Barnette suddenly pulled him close and kissed him deeply, on the lips. Erick was surprised for a few seconds. After a while, Barnette pulled away from him. Erick smiled teasingly.

"Ha. Got you, didn't I?"

Barnette touched her lips, shocked at what she has done.

"I...what have I done..?"

Erick let out a sigh.

"Come on, admit it. You really like me, don't you?"

Erick then kissed her on the lips but she didn't make any attempt to push him away. She wrapped her arms around him, knowing that she already fell for him.

(Yes, this is love. I truly love him...)

* * *

get me power  
do it babe  
love explosion for you baby  
get me power  
get me higher  
new vibrations from me lady

get me power  
do it babe  
love explosion for you baby  
get me power  
get me higher  
new emotions from me to you

Get Me Power by Mega NRG Man


	11. Chapter 10 : Confession and Expression

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 10 - Confession and Expression  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

Even if this world were mine I would not give away my love  
I'm not the kind that says that love has a price  
I don't know what you're telling me if the feeling is real inside  
Is it truth or lies I'm not gonna be wasting time

Holy Lonely Night from Macross 7

* * *

"Boss, we're just a few days away from Earth. We still haven't encountered any attack from the enemy. Should we send someone to scout ahead?" BC asked Magno for her approval. Magno gave a nod and replied,

"It might be a trap but we have no choice. Call Rick, Erick and Anton."

"Very well."

* * *

Rick, Erick, Anton, Hibiki, and Gasco were playing cards for hours. Erick then put down his cards and laughed.

"HAHAHA. Full house!"

The others sighed in frustration.

"Not him again..." Anton muttered.

"Lucky bastard..." Hibiki said.

"Just thought when my winning streak is coming back to me..." Gasco replied.

"Duh...how many times you have to win anyway?" Rick asked.

"Oh, shut up. I'm on fire right now. If you're a man, let's have another round. Raymond, shuffle the cards will ya?"

Raymond, who was appointed as the dealer gave a nod and shuffled the cards. He was about to hand out the cards when BC's voice echoed through the speaker above the room.

"Rick, Erick and Anton. Boss wishes to see the three of you immediately."

"Dang. Oh well. Hey, Bart. Take over for me will ya?" Erick said to Bart who was watching the game.

"Yeah, sure."

"Make sure you maintain my winning streak."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Erick. Let's go."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Sheez..."

With that, the three left the room, leaving Gasco, Hibiki and Bart with Raymond as the dealer.

"Seems that this whole place is a lot better since Erick's here." Gasco said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Hibiki muttered.

Raymond gave a nod.

"That's true. Hey, Bart. Show us your cards, will ya?"

Bart put down the cards and both Hibiki and Gasco heaved a sigh.

"Not again..." Gasco said.

"To lose to a novice card player...It's the ultimate embarrassment." Hibiki said as he leaned back in resignation.

Bart looked at both at them and pointed at himself.

"I...I've won..?"

* * *

Rick, Erick and Anton arrived at the bridge as requested. Magno looked at the three and said,

"We're just a few days away from Earth and we still haven't encountered any resistance. We need someone to scout ahead. I know this mission is dangerous, that's why you must decide which one of you will go."

Then, Erick stepped out.

"I'll do it. This one will be a cinch."

"Hey, are you sure?" Rick asked.

Erick grinned.

"Yeah. Don't worry."

Then, Anton stepped out alongside Erick.

"Please let me do it."

"Anton, it's dangerous. Let me do it." Erick said.

"No. I won't back out. I want to do it."

"Have you decided?" Magno asked.

"Fine, fine. If you insist..." Erick heaved a sigh.

"Thank you, Master Erick."

* * *

Barnette was shooting targets at the shooting range area. Then, she heard Erick's voice behind her.

"What are you doing, cutie?"

A slight blush appeared on her face as she tried to answer.

"I...I'm practicing my shooting skills."

Erick looked at the targets. He took a gun from the table. After he makes sure it was loaded, he smiled.

"Now watch and learn."

He then closed his eyes and fired at the targets. All the shots hit its intended target: the head.

Barnette looked at him in awe.

"How...how did you..."

"Use your instinct. By the way, did you like what we did last night?"

"Is...that how a baby conceived?" She mumbled.

"Yep. That's right. Why do you ask this stupid question, anyway? You're the one who wants to know, right?"

"Can you...can you do that to Jura?"

Barnette's question hit Erick like some laser blast.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jura really wants to have a baby with a man's seed..."

"Hey! Do you have any idea what are you talking about? You want me to do it to her?"

"Yes...I want you to do it..."

"Oh, brother..."

* * *

Hibiki, Gasco and Bart were still at it when Dita entered the room. She looks worried.

"Huh? What's the problem?" Hibiki asked.

"Axel and Karu-chan. Just couldn't find them anywhere."

"They're probably playing hide and seek with Pyoro again." Gasco suggested.

"Pyoro is with Parfet right now in the engine room."

"Where the heck could they be?"

* * *

Rick and Meia were walking together hand in hand when Ezra came up to them, exhausted.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Meia asked.

"Axel and Karu-chan. They've disappear. Couldn't find them anywhere..."

"Surely they didn't left the ship. Come, I'll go with you. And Rick..?"

Rick was lost in thought and Meia screamed right in his ear.

"RIIICK!"

"Huh? What? Hey, don't startle me like that."

"Ezra and I will go and find the kids. You want to come along?"

Rick shook his head.

"Nah, go on. I have my own way to find them."

* * *

Aya came out of her room after she heard the commotion outside.

"What's going on here?"

"Aya!"

Aya turned and saw Paiway.

"Pai, what's going on?"

"Both Axel and Karu-chan went missing. Everyone is looking for them."

Aya sighed.

"Not at this time..."

"Huh? You've said something?"

"Ah, nothing. Come, let's go and find them."

* * *

Axel and Kahlua were sitting on the platform overlooking the Paeksis.

"Hey, Ax-chan."

"Umm?"

"Do you like your father?"

Axel paused for an answer. Then, he shook his head.

"I don't know. He left mom all alone and I still mad at him because of that..."

"I think he loves Aya onee-chan's mom more than aunt Meia."

"Yeah. Guess so. But still..."

"But still I shouldn't leave your mother like that?"

Axel's reply was interrupted by Rick, who was standing at the end of the platform. He then approached both children.

"Axel, listen. I never want to leave your mother like that. It's just that I felt so lonely at that time and all I could think of is Sara. And your mom was there for me. "

"Mom cried a lot because of you..."

Rick touched the boy by his shoulder.

"Axel, you will understand what it's like to leave someone you care so much. That's all I can say. To forgive me or not, it's entirely up to you."

With that, Rick turned and left both children.

* * *

Shortly after he left the children, Rick saw Meia and Ezra running towards him.

"Did you find them?" Meia asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, they're at the platform above the Paeksis. Don't worry. They're fine."

Meia gave a nod. She turned to Ezra.

"Come Ezra. Let's go."

Both Meia and Ezra ran quickly to the place, leaving Rick alone. He smiled.

"Mothers..."

He then looked at the stars through the window.

(If I was one of Earth's last children, then the parents I've known was not...)

Tears flowed down his cheek. Then, he shook his head.

(No. No matter what happens, they are still my parents. They took care of me. They raised me. Dad, mom...thank you...)

Then, he turned and continued walking. Suddenly, one of the stars glowed brightly, as if his parents were happy on hearing what Rick had said.

* * *

Meia and Ezra ran towards both children. Meia hugged Axel and Ezra did the same to Kahlua.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"I'm so worried about you." Meia replied.

"Worried? We're not doing anything." Axel asked in puzzlement.

"We're just sitting up here, looking at the Paeksis." Kahlua said.

"Please don't disappear like that, kids." Ezra said.

Meia nodded and looked at her son.

"Please don't do that again. Everyone was looking for you two."

Axel looked at Meia. Then Ezra. He looked down at the floor and sighed.

"We're sorry. It will not happen again."

Meia smiled.

"It's okay. Guess your father has found you?"

Axel nodded.

"Uh-huh..."

* * *

Anton was making his final check on his Vanguard when she heard Aya's voice.

"Anton..."

Anton turned to her.

"Aah, Miss Aya. Anything I can help?"

"Umm...I've heard that you've been sent on a mission."

"That's true. It's just a scouting mission. Nothing serious."

"Can you come down for a while?"

Anton raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'll be down right away."

Anton climbed down the ladder and approached Aya.

"You have something to say?"

Aya handed something in his hand. It's a ring with a glowing blue stone on top.

"Dad found the stone when he was on Alpha-1. He then gave it to me. But I don't know what to do with it. So I forged this ring and placed the stone on top."

Anton looked at the ring. Its blue stone radiated a faint, white glow. He tried it on. It fits perfectly. Aya smiled.

"Looks good on you."

"Thank you, Miss Aya. I wish I have something to give you..."

Aya shook her head.

"No. You don't have to give me anything. Just think it as a token of our friendship, okay?"

Anton looked at her in the eyes. Then, he gave a nod.

"Alright then."

* * *

Rick was at the park, strumming his guitar as he looked up to the stars above. Then, he remembered Sara.

(Sara...Were you happy when we were together? Was those ten years were enough to compensate after what you've been through? Am I a good husband? Am I a great father?)

He then took out the clay figure of himself given by Axel for his birthday.

(Will my son ever forgive me..?)

He then started to sing under his breath,

Somedays I think of my home  
Of times gone by and I smile  
All the laughs we shared and  
All the dreams we cherished  
The wonders and joy of our childhood days

I'll never forget all the love that you gave  
The kindness of your gentle heart  
I'll never forget all the tears that you shed  
For a love like ours never ends

I cannot return to your arms  
I've traveled too many miles  
But my memories of those happy days  
Will live on forever and ever

Somedays by Donna Burke

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

Rick turned and saw Aya approaching him. Something's wrong with his daughter. He could feel it.

"Aya? What's wrong?"

"Dad, can I talk to you for a while?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm all yours."

"It's about Anton."

Rick raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Anton?"

Aya hesitated, but then she replied,

"I...I love him..."

Rick stared at her. Then, he smiled.

"Are you sure you love him?"

Aya nodded.

"I've been trying to resist this feeling for a long time, but I failed..."

Rick held her shoulder.

"Aya, there's no use resisting the feeling you've already known. To love and to be loved, that's what makes a human so special..."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She then hugged her father tight.

"Dad..."

Rick caressed her hair softly and said,

"Don't worry, Aya. You can cry all you want..."

* * *

Anton was passing by the park when he saw Aya talking to Rick. He also heard her confession about the feelings she had for him. Anton was shocked. He didn't know what to do.

(Miss...Aya loves me..? I...what should I do?)

He looked at the ring Aya gave him. Then, he ran away as fast as he could muster.

(Miss Aya...)

* * *

Erick was walking alone along the corridor, thinking about Barnette's 'crazy'  
proposal.

(Now I get two girls at one time? This is getting weird. Barnette practically begged me.)

He stopped and thinks for a while.

(I'm gonna do it. But not now. Let's wait till this whole crisis ends.)

* * *

A few hours later...

Anton had prepared everything for the mission and was about to climb into his Vanguard when Rick called him.

"Hey, Anton. You're leaving without saying goodbye?"

"Master Xero, I'm just going out for a scouting mission."

Rick smiled.

"Yes, I know. But anything could happen out there. Just be careful."

"Yes I will, Master Xero."

Anton was about to turn around when Rick grasped his shoulder.

"One more thing. Please stay alive."

Anton was puzzled by the sentence but gave a nod. Then he climbed into his Vanguard and activates it. He then looked at the ring Aya gave him.

(I'll be back soon...)

He then jumped into space and left Nirvana.

* * *

Aya looked on from the window as Anton's Vanguard left for the mission.

(Good luck, Anton...)

Suddenly a female voice called her name.

"Aya?"

She turned and saw Paiway standing behind.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Anton?"

Aya was surprised by the question and forced a chuckle.

"He. Why do you think that?"

Paiway looked at her with a stern look in the eyes.

"I've been watching the two of you closely. You like each other."

Aya's smile faded away, as it confirmed Paiway's words.

"Yes. I do like him. But I'm not sure about his feelings though..."

Paiway smiled.

"I'm sure he feels the same."

Aya held her hands. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. You're a good friend to be with..."

* * *

Anton was cruising at full speed when his sensors picked up a few hidden enemies.

"Can't let them know I'm here. Convert to stealth mode."

His Vanguard turned transparent, blending itself with the surroundings. He approached the enemies slowly, trying not to attract much attention. He passed the enemy lines undetected. Anton heaved a sigh.

"That's close. Hmm? What's that?"

A sphere metal object that was emitting a yellowish glow caught his attention. He could see many winged humanoids attaching themselves to it. Anton realized that he finally found the planet Earth.

"That's Earth? Looks much more scarier than I've heard."

Suddenly, one of the humanoids howled and points at Anton's hiding place. Then, more than a hundred of cube like enemy fighters surround him.

"Darn! They've found me!"

Anton was forced to disable the Vanguard's stealth mode and fled from the area. He tried all he can to shake them off but they were persistent in chasing their prey. Finally, he realized that he will never escape from them. He turned and confronts the enemies. He looked at the ring. He smiled.

(I'm sorry Master Xero, Miss Aya. We might not see each other again...)

With sword in each hand, he gave a shout as he advanced towards the enemies.

"COME, I'LL TAKE YOU BACK TO YOUR MAKER!!!"

* * *

Soon the light may disappear  
Nothing is meant to last  
Yet we believe our world  
Searching for happiness  
The blue bird flies away

Beyond the Bounds by Maki Kimura, Zone of The Enders: The 2nd Runner opening theme


	12. Chapter 11 : Realization

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 11 - Realization  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

Strike on, ride on, ride on my own  
Hurry up and move into the streamin'  
Strike on, ride on, ride on my own  
Screamin' to the mountain high

Hurry up and move into beat  
Strike and bang it down

Strike On by Move

* * *

Aya woke up from her sleep, gasping for breath. Her heart tells her something has happened. She uttered a name.

"Anton..."

She slipped out of the bed and left her room.

* * *

Aya entered the bridge where her father Rick was there with BC and Magno. Rick looked up at her.

"Aya? What's wrong?"

"Any news from Anton?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's been more than 12 hours. He should've returned by now." BC replied.

"Maybe he's gathering extra info on the enemy." Rick suggested, trying not to upset his daughter.

"We're receiving a transmission." One of the crew said.

"From where?" BC asked.

"An unknown signal. Probably the enemy."

Magno grinned.

"Interesting. Put it up on screen."

A shadowy figure appeared on the screen. His eyes were emitting a ghastly white glow.

"GREETINGS. I AM DEUS. RULER OF THE EARTH."

Rick was shocked to the core when he heard that name.

"What do you want?" Magno asked.

"THE SLAYER OF GOD. I WANT THE SLAYER OF GOD."

Rick stepped forward.

"I am The Slayer of God. What do you want from me?"

"YOU AND I ARE TO END THIS BATTLE ONCE AND FOR ALL."

"End this battle? Like, one on one?"

"THAT IS TRUE."

"What if I refuse?"

"THEN HE WILL DIE."

To everyone's shock, Anton appeared on the screen. Some tentacle creature tied both his hands and legs. He barely opened his eyes.

"Don't...it's...a...trap..."

"SLIENCE!"

Deus punched Anton in the chest repeatedly. Aya couldn't bear to watch the scene. She hugged his father tight. No longer stand the  
beating, Rick shouted,

"DAMN YOU! I'LL ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE! AND I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP. YOU BASTARD!"

Deus stopped beating Anton after he heard Rick's reply.

"THAT'S IT. HEAD FOR EARTH AND YOU'LL FIND AN ASTEROID THAT'S BEEN MODIFIED INTO A BATTLE ARENA. THAT WILL BE OUR PLAYGROUND."

"Got it. In return, you'll set him free."

"HO. I PROMISE."

Then, the transmission ended. Aya looked at Rick.

"Dad..."

"I have to go, Aya. I'll free Anton even if it's a trap."

* * *

  
Meia searched for Rick everywhere. She finally found him at the hangar, meditating himself with his sword cradled in his lap. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Meia?"

"Rick, is it true? Is it true that you're gonna help Anton?"

"Yeah. I have no choice. Deus wants me. And I want my daughter to be happy."

Meia started to cry and hugged him tight.

"What about me? You're leaving us?"

Rick smiled and kissed her head softly.

"Of course not. I'll be back after all this ends."

Meia looked up at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I promise you..."

* * *

Meia, Axel, Aya, Erick, Hibiki, Dita, Jura and Barnette were at the hangar to see Rick off for Earth. Aya approached his father.

"Dad, please don't go. It maybe a trap."

Rick smiled.

"What about Anton?"

"I...I..."

"Aya, a father will do everything in his power to make his daughter happy. Someday, you will realize it..."

"Dad..."

Aya cried on his chest.

"There, there...umm?"

Rick saw Axel approached him. He released Aya and kneeled before his son.

"I'll be going now. Take care, okay?"

Axel didn't respond. He wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to it.

"What's wrong?"

Meia smiled.

"I know. You want your father to hold you, isn't it?"

Axel nodded. Rick grinned.

"Is that so? Why don't you say it earlier? Come, let me hold you."

Rick picked him up and hugged him tight. Axel whispered in his ear,

"I forgive you, dad..."

Rick almost cried when he heard those words.

"Thank you, son. I know you're a strong person. Just like your mom."

"Dad, don't go. I don't want you to go."

"Axel, be strong. That's all I can say..."

Rick put down Axel and looked at everyone else. Dita was crying while Hibiki tried to console her. Erick just stood there, with his eyes closed with Barnette holding his hand. Jura was standing beside the couple, looking a bit jealous.

"I better be going now, everyone."

"You better get back here quickly." Hibiki said.

"Yeah. Will do, kid."

Rick was about to jumped into his Vanguard X when Erick called him.

"Hey, Rick."

"Yeah?"

Erick suddenly held Rick by his shoulder. Rick felt an energy surging inside him.

"What the hell..."

"Shut up. I'm giving all my powers to you. You can beat up Deus this way."

"Erick, if you do that, you'll..."

"I know. I'll lose all my powers. But it wasn't mine anyway. It was yours all along."

Erick released his grip and breathed heavily.

"You're okay?" Barnette asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Rick could feel his energy surging inside him, just waiting to be unleashed.

"Thanks, Erick."

"Shut up. Just get going, will ya?"

* * *

The time finally comes. Rick approached Earth and saw a huge arena that was made out from an asteroid. A few enemy fighters signaled him to follow them. He arrived at the asteroid and saw Anton's half-broken Vanguard. Stood behind it was a gigantic robot. Then, a dark figure with white hair appeared. It's Deus.

"STEP OUT OF THE VANGUARD, SLAYER OF GOD. THIS ARENA HAS OXYGEN AND WAS PROTECTED BY AN INVISIBLE BARRIER."

Reluctantly, Rick jumped out of Vanguard X.

"I'm here. Where's Anton?"

"HE'S IN THE VANGUARD. YOU MAY GET HIM OUT OF HERE."

Rick opened the hatch and saw Anton inside. He's incredibly weakened after his ordeal. He lifted his head up.

"Master Xero...don't..."

"Shut up. I'm getting you out."

Rick shouldered Anton and walked towards Vanguard X.

"It's a trap..."

"I know. That's why I should at least get you out."

"Why..?"

"I do it for my daughter. You do know that she likes you a lot, don't you?"

"I...yes, I do."

Rick put Anton inside Vanguard X and looked at him sadly and said,

"Don't you ever make her cry."

Anton knew what Rick intended to do but he was too weak to prevent it.

"No, Master Xero! Please don't!"

Rick smiled and said to Vanguard X.

"Okay, buddy. Take him back to Nirvana. I don't care how. Just make sure he's safe."

It hummed. Rick smiled.

"Yeah. You have the license to kill."

With that, the Vanguard activated itself and left the asteroid. Tears flowed from Anton's eyes.

"Master Xero..."

* * *

"Anton was confirmed inside the white Vanguard X." One of the bridge crew informed.

"Wait. There's a few more signals. It's the enemy. And they're attacking Anton!" Ezra exclaimed.

BC grinned.

"They've been planning this all along. With Rick out of the way, our strength is reduced by half."

Suddenly Erick appeared on the screen.

"Half? Is he THAT important? We still have a bunch of good fighters here. We're gonna win this one."

BC smiled.

"That's right. Go out there and show us what you have."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

After Anton left in the Vanguard X, Rick turned to Deus. Deus grinned and signaled his minions to leave him.

"COME, SLAYER OF GOD. LET'S FINISH WHAT MY BROTHER STARTED."

Rick smiled and took of his coat.

"You've been waiting this moment for a long time, aren't you? Okay, let's end this."

He then unsheathed his sword and it radiates brightly, illuminating the entire area.  
Deus smiled.

"THE SWORD OF THE SLAYER. I'LL USE DEUS EX THEN."

Suddenly, a black sword appeared in his hand. The blade generates a wispy black smoke and carved upon it was the word 'FROM GOD'.  
Rick realized that this is not an ordinary weapon.

"PREPARE TO DIE BY MY SWORD, SLAYER OF GOD."

With that, Deus leapt at Rick, intending to land the first blow.

* * *

The white Vanguard X finally arrived at Nirvana and Erick helped Anton out of the cockpit. Aya ran towards Anton.

"Anton! You're okay?"

"Miss...Aya...your father..." he tried to reply. Then, he went unconscious.

Erick checked his breathing.

"Don't worry. He just needs some rest."

"My father. What about him?"

Erick was hesitant to reply and he finally said,

"Your father...he wants to sacrifice himself..."

Aya went on her knees when she heard Erick's words. She started to cry.

"No...no...dad..."

The white Vanguard X hummed loudly. It then launched itself into space. Erick smiled.

"Heh. It wants to help your dad. Well, I've gotta go to. Take care of him, okay?"

* * *

"Boss, Anton has returned safely. He's at the medical room right now." BC informed Magno after receiving the report from Duero.

"Hm. The battle is getting more intense, I see. But there are simply too many of them..."

Surprised, BC looked at Magno.

"Boss..."

"I know it's a negative thought. But we have to look at the facts."

BC gave a nod.

"But we'll never give up. That's for sure."

Magno smiled.

Suddenly, a bridge crew said,

"We're receiving a transmission."

"Who's it from?" BC asked.

"It's Varoa!"

"Varoa? Put her through."

Then, a short haired female appeared on the screen. She's wearing a Mejale military uniform. She's a former pilot of the well known 'Female Pirates'.

"Boss it's been a while."

Magno grinned.

"You've come to help?"

Varoa gave a nod.

"Yes. Other battle ships from Tarark and Mejale will arrive shortly."

"Ho...they decided to help us?"

"Yes. With the influence from both Grandma and Grandpa, both Tarark and Mejale reversed their decision and decided to help Nirvana."

Suddenly, Hibiki appeared on the screen.

"It's about time to! We're having a hard time here!"

Magno smiled.

"Heh. So be it. Varoa, assist them with all you can muster."

Varoa did a military salute.

"I will do my best!"

* * *

The battle was evenly matched after both Tarark and Mejale joined to help Nirvana. However, they still have to deal with more than a hundred of the enemy's mother ship.

"Shoot! At this rate, we'll never win! Hey, let's do it!" Hibiki shouted.

"Yes!" Dita replied.

"It's been a long time..." Jura muttered.

"Yeah. Let's form the Super Vandread." Meia said.

"Vandread Pyoro!" Pyoro shouted from Jura's lap.

"That's a very, very ugly name." Jura replied.

With that, the four broke free from their opponents and formed a white Vandread. Hibiki grinned.

"Heh. Now we'll see who'll get bashed."

"Hibiki-kun, we still have to be careful." said Dita who was sitting in his lap.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Uh...how's the control works again?" Jura asked as she simply tapped the buttons on the screen.

"Hey! Don't just simply pushing around!" Pyoro, who was at the console complained.

Meia looked at the battle arena and saw Rick and Deus were still at each other. Suddenly, a worrisome thought crossed her mind.

"Rick..."

Suddenly Erick appeared on the screen. He's fending off more than a dozen enemies.

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing? You want me to do all the dirty work?"

"Okay, okay. We're coming." Hibiki muttered.

* * *

Both Rick and Deus were evenly matched in a battle that will probably determine the fate of the universe. Both were thrown away after their blade connects each other. Deus grinned.

"YOU'RE MUCH BETTER THAN MY BROTHER. INTERESTING."

"Heh. Prepare to be beaten, Deus."

Deus laughed maniacally.

"HAHAHAHA. YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? A GOD? IT IS YOU WHO WILL BE BEATEN."

Suddenly without warning, Deus vanished. Rick looked up and saw Deus coming down, with his sword aimed at his head. Instinctively, Rick blocked the attack with his sword. However, Deus twisted his blade and disarmed The Sword of The Slayer from Rick. Deus grinned and attempts to cleave Rick once more. Without his weapon, Rick can only move himself out of danger but the attack was so fast. Deus' blade hit Rick in the shoulder. Rick quickly utilized his powers to protect his body from being cut. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Urghhh..."

"YOU'RE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BEAT ME. LET ME END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Deus suddenly threw his fist at his adversary. It hit his chest and was thrown far away. The attack sent Rick sprawling on the ground. He lied there, barely conscious. Deus approached him slowly.

"THE TIME HAS COME, SLAYER OF GOD."

* * *

Meia was watching the fight between Rick and Deus. She screamed when she saw Rick was beaten down by Deus.

"RIIICK!!"

"Leader, there's nothing we can do now. The least we can do now is to trust him." Dita said, consoling her.

"That's right. Meia, if you love him, you must trust him." Jura said.

"I don't like that guy at first. But after so many encounters together, I realized that he almost the same as me. Being all alone, doing his best not to let his friends down. So, I'm sure that he doesn't want us to let him down either." Hibiki explained.

"For the first time, you said something right." Pyoro teased.

"What did you say? I'll break your motivator after we're through!"

Meia smiled and nods.

(Rick, everyone trusted you. And I'll place mine as well...)

* * *

Erick was busy with more than a dozen enemies when Barnette warned him.

"Erick! Look out at the back!"

Erick turned and saw a fighter zooming in towards him. He avoided the attack and the fighter hit one it's own.

"Thanks a lot, cutie."

Barnette slightly blushed and replies,

"You're welcome."

* * *

Rick was totally beaten down by Deus. As he lied down there, looking at the space battle, he realized all is not lost.

(But what if I failed and they've won the battle? No, Deus will have them killed anyway.)

Suddenly, he saw a man standing before him. It was his father.

"Dad?"

"Rick, don't give up now. Everyone placed their trust in you. You shouldn't let it go."

"I wish I can, but I don't have the strength to carry on."

His father smiled.

"You're strong, Rick. You might not realize it, but everyone here thinks so."

"Every...one?"

Suddenly, his mother, his two sisters, Joe, Zach and Spyke appeared.

"Son, don't let everything went in vain." His mother said.

"Brother, please don't let anyone take you from your friends." His sister, Lynn said.

"Big brother, you don't want to leave your daughter all alone, aren't you?" Mary, his younger sister asked.

"Hey Rick. It's Joe." The old man said.

Rick smiled.

"Joe..."

"I don't have much to say here. But please don't screw up. God, I sucked at saying these things."

Zach and Spyke stepped put.

"Rick, it's been a long time." Zack said.

Rick looked at them.

"Zach, Spyke. I'm sorry. I couldn't do a thing back there..."

"Don't you start, man. Don't you start with that." Spyke interrupted.

"Rick, it's not your fault. We all know it's not yours." Zack said.

"But..."

"Stop there, son." His father interrupted.

"Brother, someone here to see you." Lynn said.

Then, before Rick's very eyes, Sara appeared.

"Sara..?"

Sara gave a nod.

"It's me, Rick."

"Sara, I..."

"Hush. Stop it. You've been living all these years blaming yourself. Everything that happened to us was not your fault. So please, don't give everything up."

"Sara..."

"If you're not doing it for me, please do it for your son and...Meia."

Rick looked at her in astonishment.

"I...I..."

Sara smiled.

"I know what happened. Don't worry about it."

"But still..."

Suddenly, Sara kissed him. Rick was caught off guard.

"Rick, we have to go for now."

"Sara..."

Sara's last words were,

(Don't give up everything, because it's not you who are to blame.)

With that, everyone vanished into the light. The warm light bathed him, giving him comfort and realization. He then stood up, much to the surprise of Deus.

"YOU...HOW CAN YOU STILL STAND AFTER ALL THE BEATING?"

Rick stared at him coldly.

"Deus, you have yet to witness the true power of The Slayer of God."

"YOU'LL USE THE FORBIDDEN POWER?" Deus asked, nervously.

"Yes. With it, I'll send you back to where you're from. Sword of The Slayer, come to me!"

Upon Rick's command, The Sword of The Slayer flew towards its master. Rick grabbed the hilt and cut the surface of his skin with the blade. His blood smeared the sword and slowly turned from red to green. Then, his hair turned into ghastly white. He then looked coldly  
at Deus. Deus watched his transformation in astonishment.

"YOU'RE INSANE! NO ONE WILL LIVE ONCE THEY UNLEASHED THE POWER OF THE GOD!"

"Well, let's see if I live after I beat the crap out of you."

* * *

I fight with my fears  
I will find them here!  
If I clear my heart, I'll know the answer  
Don't think I'm looking back  
I know I'll fall behind  
Check the path and let's keep walking

If I fail, the tears will overflow  
I have the power to blow it all away  
Understand and believe in me

If I (transliterated), Kiddy Grade promotional song.


	13. Chapter 12 : Sacrifice

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Chapter 12 - Sacrifice  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

Doesn't matter what people may say  
What they say  
No more live in chains  
Hold your thoughts and you'll be fine

Get It All Right by Chilu

* * *

The battle got more intense after fleets from both Tarark and Mejale arrived. With the help from Super Vandread, they managed to reduce half of the enemies' battleships.

Erick too got his fair amount of action. He already slew more than a hundred of Earth's star fighter.

"Huh...they keep on coming..."

Erick then looked at Rick's white Vanguard X. It is trying to penetrate the barrier that surrounds the battle arena. Erick approached the Vanguard.

"Hoo boy. Hey, let me help you, okay?"

The white Vanguard X hummed. Erick gave a nod.

"Okay. Let's concentrate all our powers to break this thing"

* * *

The Super Vandread easily disposed another battleship.

"Oh yeah. Things are a whole lot easier now." Hibiki boasted.

"Took quite a while to figure out the controls but we're doing great." Jura said.

"Don't be overconfident. I sense something's about to happen..." Pyoro warned.

"That's right. We just can't be too sure." Dita said.

Meia didn't say anything. Instead, she looked at the battle arena and saw several explosions on it.

(Rick, I trust you. Please come back to us)

* * *

Raymond was busy managing requests from the pilots when Gasco contacted him from the supply ship.

"Hey Raymond. Are you done with the orders?"

"I'm just done here. I'll send the requests right away."

"Thanks a lot. You've been a great help."

"It was nothing."

"Hey, why don't we go out together after all these ends?"

Raymond grinned.

"Sure. Why not"

* * *

Another explosion can be heard from the engine room of Nirvana. This has made Parfet got even more annoyed.

"Another one? Paeksis, what's wrong with you?"

"Everything's fine but for some reason it behave rather strange..." Duero said after he inspected all the data.

"Just when I thought I understand all about it..."

"You're an expert, right? I'm sure you'll understand it in no time..."

Parfet flashed a smile.

"Yeah, thanks"

* * *

Anton finally regained consciousness and sees Aya sitting next to him. She cried and held him tight.

"Miss...Aya?"

"Anton...my father. What can we do about my father?"

Anton paused for an answer.

"Miss Aya, there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do now is to believe in him..."

"I want to, but..."

Anton smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine"

* * *

"Bart! Can we fire the main gun yet?" BC yelled.

"No can do, ma'am. Still need time to charge up." Bart replied.

"How much longer?"

"I don't know. Seems there's a problem with the Paeksis."

BC sighed.

"At a time like this?"

BC turned to Axel. He was with Kahlua, watching the whole thing on screen.

"Dad..."

"Ax-chan! Don't worry about him. He's strong. I'm sure he'll win!"

Axel flashed a weak smile.

"Yeah. I hope so..."

BC kneeled before him. She pats his head.

"That's right. Like Karu-chan says, your father will be fine."

"Aunt BC..."

"He may not look like it but he's strong inside. Maybe he's stronger than everyone here."

Magno smiled upon hearing that.

* * *

After Rick released the 'forbidden power', the fight between him and Deus shifted to his side. Everytime his attack connects Deus, an explosion will occur. Deus could do nothing but groan in pain.

"Urghh!"

"C'mon, Deus! Fight, I say!"

Deus lies on the ground. Motionless. Then, he laughed.

"Hahaha!! It feels so good. I never feel this much pain for hundred of years."

Rick looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

Deus smiled and stood up. He barely has the strength to stand.

"There's no way I can fight you even if I wanted to. You are now a perfect champion."

"You're giving up?"

Deus smirked.

"You may have the power of god. But you don't have its immortality."

"So...?"

"You will never be able to get rid of me! TITAN, ATTACK!"

Suddenly, Deus' giant robot unleashed a powerful beam attack. Rick was forced to block it. He was shocked of the power displayed by the machine.

(Damn, that thing is powerful as I am.)

"Slayer of God, you will witness the combination of a god and a machine."

Deus went inside the giant machine. Then, it threw a punch at Rick. The punch was so fast and Rick was hit directly, burying him in the ground.

"AAARGHHH!!"

Deus grinned in satisfaction.

"SLAYER OF GOD, YOU WILL DIE"

* * *

The battle is almost over with all of Earth's battleship destroyed. Looking at the situation, Hibiki smiled.

"We certainly won this one."

"YEAH! WE'VE WON!!" Dita shouted excitedly.

"No, not yet. I still have this weird feeling. Something big is about to happen..." Pyoro said.

"Look. Seems that Rick's in trouble." Jura pointed out.

Rick was forced to dodge all of Deus' attacks. From the looks of it, he was exhausted. Meia can't help but let out a scream.

"RIIIICK"

* * *

Rick was catching his breath after Deus' latest attack. Deus got nearer to him.

"YOU'VE LOST, SLAYER OF GOD."

Rick smiled.

"You're the one that's already lost. Look around you. All of your forces have been decimated."

"HAHAHA. DO YOU THINK I CARE? I CAN ALWAYS CREATE ANOTHER NEW, IMPROVED ARMY."

Suddenly, Rick rose slowly to the air.

"I will not permit that, Deus. As long as I live, you will never, ever disrupt the balance of the universe."

"YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DEFY GRAVITY? INTERESTING. BUT AT THIS RATE, YOU CANNOT WIN AGAINST ME."

Then, a voice came from above. It's Erick and the white Vanguard X.

"Don't you forget, you still have me to play with!!"

Erick unleashed a fireball attack. Deus was forced to block it. However, the danger is not yet over for Deus. He turned and saw Super Vandread slashed at him with its blade. Deus quickly jumped out of range.

"Hey, Erick! You forgot to mention us!" Hibiki shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"Rick, you're okay?" Meia asked.

Rick, who's already inside his Vanguard replied,

"Yeah. I'm okay. Now it's just him for us to deal with."

Deus taunted them.

"I can take the three of you at the same time. COME TO ME!"

"Huh. Let me take him." Hibiki said.

"Hey, are you sure?" Erick asked.

"It's better for the three of us to attack." Rick suggested.

"Don't worry. We can take him right?"

"As long as you're here, we can take on anyone!" Dita replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jura said.

Meia nodded.

"Worth a try. Rick, please rest for a while."

Rick considered the option. He could feel the pain all over his body.

"Yeah, okay. Guess I'll back out with Erick and Barnette then."

"Heh. You had better kick his ass, kid. C'mon, cutie. We'll just let them dance, okay?"

Barnette slightly blushed.

"Oh, stop calling me that"

* * *

"Boss, it is confirmed. All enemies had been destroyed." BC informed.

"Good work everyone. Now, let's see how this war will end." Magno said, referring to the battle Deus and Super Vandread.

"Rick, are you fine over there?" BC asked.

Then, Rick appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Your injuries seem a lot worse."

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine. Is Axel there?"

"Yes he is."

"Let me talk to him."

BC turned to Axel.

"He wants to talk to you. Go ahead."

He gave a nod.

"Dad? Are you...okay?"

Rick smiled.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm as tough as a brick wall!"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we spend more time together in the future?"

Rick was touched. He finally hears the words he wanted to hear.

"Of course we can! Maybe we can go on a vacation or something after this"

* * *

The battle between Super Vandread and Deus' Titan were intense, with both sides almost evenly matched.

"That guy is incredibly powerful." Hibiki said, gasping his breath.

"Yeah, its defence is way too powerful." Jura nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Pyoro sounded a warning.

"This sensation...He's about to fire the red flash!!"

"WHAT?"

Deus' voice boomed in the air.

"Goodbye, Paeksis Plasma."

With that, Deus launched a red energy beam from its main gun. The blast was so fast that Hibiki couldn't steer the Vandread away. The blast hit its target squarely in the chest, causing it to disengage.

"Urrrghh!! I can't hold it!!"

"HIBIKI-KUN!!"

"Disengage, quickly! We can't afford another blast!!" Meia shouted.

* * *

Everyone aboard Nirvana stared helplessly when the red flash hit Super Vandread. Axel almost cried. Kahlua held his hand.

"MOOOOM!!"

"Ax-chan..."

Suddenly, Hibiki's voice broke the silence.

"Oy!! Did any of you guys think we're gone?"

BC stared at him in amazement.

"Everyone is all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks to both Rick and Erick."

When the dust has gone, both Rick and Erick formed an energy shield to cover Hibiki and the others.

"Phew. That was close." Rick sighed in relief.

"Good thinking, Rick. Or else we both have to fight that guy..."

"Heh. Hey, kid. Can you form the Super Vandread again?"

"We have to wait longer. Besides, we still feel the side effects of that blast."

"I see. Meia, you're okay?"

Meia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I was a goner back there. But are you okay? With your injuries..."

"Don't worry. I'm okay."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Hibiki asked.

Rick paused for an answer. He finally replied,

"You unite with Dita while I'm with Meia."

"But..."

"I know we don't have a chance against Deus. But two heads ARE better than one, right?"

"Hey Rick. What are we suppose to do?" Erick asked.

"You, Barnette and Jura will provide backup. Take a few shots if you have the chance."

"Yes sir!!"

"Okay, proceed with the plan."

"Dita, let's unite!!" Hibiki shouted.

"Yes!" Dita replied, excitedly.

Rick looked at Meia.

"Meia? You're...blushing?"

"Oh, stop that!"

"Okay, okay. Let's unite, okay?"

"Um."

With that, both Rick and Meia unite their Vanguard and Dread.

* * *

"Hey! You never told me that mom and dad could form a Vandread!" Axel complained to BC. She smiled.

"Sorry, Axel. But isn't it fun not to let you know something interesting?"

"Umm. Yeah. Guess so."

Magno grinned.

"BC, you really enjoy kidding around, don't you"

* * *

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"This only the second time we're in this kinda position."

"Yeah. I was really shocked back then."

"Do you...um, feel anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a bit...embarrassed."

"Heh. That's the reason why you're blushing?"

"RIIICK!!"

"Okay, sorry for being sarcastic. Anyway, it's fine by me. With you near me, I don't have to worry about losing you."

"Rick..."

"Okay. Let's get this thing going. I wanna get this over with and go home"

* * *

Now with two Vandreads against him, Deus was having a hard time dealing with them. Due to their speed and agility, he couldn't blast the red beam from the main gun.

"Stand still, will you?" Hibiki yelled at Deus as another one of his attack missed.

"Hibiki, we still need to be cautious. Don't attack him senselessly." Rick warned him.

"He's right, Hibiki-kun. We need to coordinate our move." Dita nodded in agreement.

"Dita's right. We should do this together." Meia added.

With that, both Vandreads attacked Deus simultaneously but nothing came out of it. This has made Deus rather annoyed.

"IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO? HERE, IT'S MY TURN."

Deus formed a dark barrier around Vandread Dita. Realizing what will happen, Rick warned Hibiki.

"Get out of there, quickly!!"

"What?"

"Hibiki-kun! Internal pressure is rising!"

"The energy...it's squeezing us!"

"THAT'S RIGHT. I CALLED IT 'THE EMPTY WORLD'."

The barrier became smaller and smaller, squeezing both Hibiki and Dita inside.

"Dammit!! What should I do?"

"Hibiki-kun...this might be it..."

Hibiki looked at Dita. From the look on her face, he could tell that she already gave up.

"Dammit Dita! Don't you ever give up--!"

"But..."

"Stop it. I don't wanna hear it anymore."

He then Rick calling out to him. Because of the barrier, he could hear it faintly.

(Disengage! Disengage from her!)

Hibiki gave a nod.

"Dita, prepare to disengage"  
-  
Everyone sighed in relief after both Hibiki and Dita disengaged just in time from being squeeze by Deus' attack.

"Hibiki, Dita. Are you alright?" BC asked through the communication line.

"We're fine." Dita replied.

"Same here but we can't unite for now." Hibiki added.

"He is indeed powerful..." Magno muttered.

* * *

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, SLAYER OF GOD."

Rick smirked.

"Heh. You think you can beat me that easy? Then, you're wrong."

"DON'T YOU DISAPPOINT ME THEN."

"Okay, Hibiki. Let me handle this. Just sit there and watch."

"Hmph. I'll interfere if you failed."

"Okay. Got no problem with that. Meia, let's do it."

"Yeah. Let's go."

With that, Vandread Rick charged its energy and the flaming wings ignited brightly. It then produced a sword in the right hand and a claw in the other.

"INTERESTING. LET'S SEE HOW YOU BEAT ME WITH THAT POWER."

"ENOUGH! Take this!!"

Vandread Rick moved forward, thrusting its sword at Deus but he simply twists the sword away and threw a heavy punch at the chest. Both Rick and Meia grimaced in pain.

"URGGH"

* * *

Axel screamed for his parents when he heard their shout.

"Mom! Dad!"

Kahlua restrained Axel.

"Ax-chan, calm down."

"I can't! Why don't we help them?"

Magno, BC and everyone else remained silent. Finally, BC walked to Axel.

"Axel, you saw what Deus did to Super Vandread and Vandread Dita. He is way too powerful for us..."

"But....but...I still..." Axel stammered.

Kahlua looked at him.

"Ax-chan?"

"Yes, I have faith in both my parents. Once we have faith, we can do anything!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Even Magno blinked her eyes.

"Who said that to you?"

"Mom did. Whenever I feel so hopeless, I remember those words."

Bart, who has been silent all along voiced his opinion.

"That kid is right! We should at least have faith in them!"

Ezra stood up.

"The child is right. Even if we are to lose, we just can't throw our faith away."

Suddenly, the whole ship turned into an uproar. Gasco and Raymond, who were playing cards at the requisition office, smiled.

"Heh. Never thought I heard that from a six year old boy."

"I bet he'll be a great man someday... "

* * *

After numerous attacks from Deus, both Rick and Meia were barely conscious. Meia shook her head and turned to Rick.

"Rick, you're okay?"

"Uhh...what impact...Yeah, I'm fine."

"Leader, Rick. Are you there?"

"We're here, Dita." Meia responded.

"Hey Rick. Lets us help!" Erick shouted.

Rick gave a quick reply.

"No! Deus will wipe you out in no time."

"But..."

"Stop there, Erick. Should I fail, you can do whatever you want. That's all I can say."

"Still wanna be a hero, eh? Fine, fine."

"Erick?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna need you and the others to help me for this attack"

* * *

Aya was still at the infirmary, sitting next to Anton.

"Miss Aya, what's happening outside?"

"I don't know, Anton..."

Then, Paiway entered the room.

"Your father and Meia are fighting against Deus."

"How...how was it?"

Paiway paused. Then, she replied,

"Deus is too powerful. Even Super Vandread couldn't defeat it. We can only fear the worst."

Upon hearing this, Aya cried.

"Dad"

* * *

"The hell? You want us to be your shield?" Erick questioned Rick's suggestion about the next move.

"Yeah. I know this is selfish. I just need more time to utilize this machine's power."

"Fine, we'll buy you some time. But don't expect us to get killed that easy." Hibiki replied.

"Ha. I don't expect anything, kid."

"Okay, let's go. Because here he comes!" warned Jura.

Deus zoomed in at unnerving speed.

"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!!"

"Go on, Leader. We'll try our best to keep him busy." Dita said.

"Thank you, Dita. And please be careful."

"Yeah. I will"

* * *

"Parfet, what's the situation down there?" BC asked Parfet through the screen.

"Everything's gone back to normal suddenly. In fact, it is better than the usual. There's an increase over 50 in energy output."

"I see. Bart! Is the main gun ready to use?"

"Lock and load. Ready to fire anytime."

"Good. Ready to fire on my command"

* * *

Rick and Meia were trying hard to utilize the Vandread's maximum power. Meia looked at Deus. He seems preoccupied by Erick, Hibiki, Dita, Jura and Barnette.

"Rick, are we there yet?"

"Just...a little more..."

Suddenly, Erick appeared on screen.

"Hey! Are you ready? We almost ran out of power here."

"I'm almost there, Erick. Keep Deus busy a little longer...THERE!!"

Suddenly, white flames engulfed Vandread Rick. Everyone looked in horror.

"What the--?"

"Meia! Are you there?"

"Leader!"

After a while, Rick gave a respond.

"We're doing fine. We finally managed to do it. This is the final form of this Vandread."

"We will not do this thing ever again. It's tiring." Meia added.

"Okay, okay. You have my word. Now everyone. Step aside and let us end all this."

"INTERESTING. LET ME SEE IT, SLAYER OF GOD."

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Suddenly, Rick disappeared. Deus turned around and threw a punch but Rick easily blocked it.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE..."

"Better believe it, Deus. Your time is up!"

Rick twisted his hand and tore his arm. Deus groaned in pain.

"URGHH. THIS CAN'T BE...I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!"

Deus threw another punch with his remaining hand but once again, Rick blocked it.

"Reality does hurt, eh?"

Rick then tore the remaining arm. Deus backed away from Rick.

"DAMN YOU! MAGGOTS!"

"Call us whatever you want. You will pay for everything you've done."

With a blade in hand, Rick lunged forward and struck in the chest. Deus could do nothing but screamed in pain. Rick pulled out a black object.

"This is where you've been hiding, isn't it?"

"URGHH."

"This is the end, Deus. Time to cash in the chips."

The others who were watching the scene stared at each other in awe. Hibiki turned to Erick.

"Did you see that? He easily takes down Deus!"

"Ha. Better believe it."

"Does that mean...we've won?"

Suddenly Deus laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU'VE WON? I WILL DRAG YOU ALL WITH ME!!"

With that, the black object that contained Deus emits a dark glow.

"What are you doing, Deus?" Rick asked.

"THIS IS ACTUALLY A TIME BOMB. ONCE IT EXPLODES, EVERYTHING WILL BE GONE. EVERYTHING WILL RETURN TO NOTHINGNESS."

"Nothingness?" Meia asked.

"Damn you!" Erick cursed.

Rick squeezed the object hard.

"YOU CAN'T DESTROY IT. UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE FASTER."

"Dammit! Hey, Bart. Can you fire the main gun at this thing?" Rick asked Bart.

"Yup. I can. Clear the area. This will be a chinch."

After Rick left the bomb, hundreds of energy beams fired by Bart targeted at Deus. However, it shielded itself from the attacks. Bart stammered in disbelief.

"No waaay..."

"Is there...any other way?" Meia asked.

Rick remained silent.

"This whole world...is about to blow up..." Erick muttered.

"Waaah! I don't want to die! There's so much thing I want to do!" Jura cried.

"Why does it have to end this way?" Hibiki hung his head.

Suddenly, Rick answered,

"I got it"

* * *

Aya was talking to Anton when her heart felt something.

"Uhh..."

"Miss Aya?"

"I'm okay. But I have a feeling something terrible might happen."

"Don't worry. I'm sure all is fine."

Suddenly, Aya called out someone.

"DAD"

* * *

"You said you've found a way? How?"

After a long silence, Rick said,

"I'm sorry, Meia."

"Huh?"

Without warning, Rick disengaged himself from Meia. He then used his powers to send Meia away towards Nirvana. However, Meia regained her balance zoomed towards Rick.

"Rick! What are you doing?"

"Meia, only I can stop this. Stay away from me."

"I WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU!!"

Suddenly, Meia was deflected away by a semi transparent shield formed by Rick.

"Rick, what are you going to do?" asked BC.

"I'll contain the force of the explosion using this shield. This should reduce the damage to a minimum."

"How about you?"

"I will..."

"...die?" Meia finished the sentence.

"Meia, I'm sorry. This is the only way."

"But there must be other way! There should be!"

Tears came down from her eyes. Dita looked at her sadly.

"Leader..."

"Meia. It's better for only one person to die. Rather than thousands."

"Rick..."

"To my friend Raymond. Thanks for staying with me all this time."

"Rick! Damn you! I should be the one doing that!" Raymond screamed through the speaker.

Rick smiled.

"Sorry you couldn't make the cut."

"Still sarcastic as ever, eh? Fine. Do whatever you want."

"Axel, I'm sorry for couldn't keep my promise I made earlier. But please take care of your mother. That's all I can ask..."

Axel stood there, trying hard to contain his tears but failed. Tears running down his cheek. Kahlua tried to console him. He looked up and said,

"Dad....I'll never cry again. I promise!"

"Okay, this is a man's promise. Aya, if you're hearing this, please take care of yourself. I know you can."

"Dad, I always knew you're gonna do things like this. It is exactly what Mom used to say about you. Caring but somewhat stubborn."

"WHAT? Your mom said that? Ah well. I think she's right. Okay, guess I gotta get this going."

Rick then approached the time bomb. He then held it tight with all his might.

"Dammit! Buddy, maximum output. Overwrite any warning and passcodes."

The bomb started to crack. Lights flickered from it. Rick smiled.

"Everyone, thanks for taking care of me. This is the least I can do to thank all of you."

"RICK!!"

"Meia, this is goodbye..."

A large explosion occurred the moment Rick broke the bomb. The effect was so devastating that the whole planet Earth and nearby stars were wiped out. However, with Rick's shield in place, Nirvana suffered just a minimal damage. Meia was the first to react when the explosion ends.

"Rick! Where are you? I know you're hiding somewhere. Come out!"

Erick approached her.

"Stop it. He's...gone."

"NO! I don't believe it! I..."

Meia finally broke down and cry.

"Why Rick, WHY?"

The others on Nirvana did nothing but hung their head low. After a short while, Ezra said,

"Nothing. No trace of him can be found. I'm sorry."

Axel stood there, motionless. This time he tried harder to control his emotions but still he failed. Small tears can be seen from his eyes.

"Don't worry, Dad. See? I'm not crying."

Aya was crying hard on Anton when she heard the news. Anton could do nothing but comforting her.

"Dad, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

(Master Xero, you are my hero, our hero...)

Anton looked at the stars outside. One of them was shining brightly. Anton nodded.

(Thank you)

* * *

Can't stop things we start  
You have got to move on  
Don't look back, don't turn around  
Better make it fast  
When you lost in the dark  
Try to remember when  
You have a power to shine  
Shining like the clear sky

Get It All Right by Chilu


	14. Epilogue Alternate : Someone Like You

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Epilogue Chapter (Alternate Version) - Someone Like You  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

**Author's Note:**  
This epilogue chapter is for those who just hate typical happy ending. If any of you prefer the good, old and typical happy ending, read the default version instead.

There's something changin' in my brain  
And I hope it doesn't take forever, no...  
I don't wanna be the same  
I'm changing my life, because of you

Destination Love by Black Power

* * *

Planet Mejale, two years after the events that transpired and changed the fate of the universe.

A man was waiting patiently outside a house. Carrying in his arms is a cute baby girl.

"Dita! Will you hurry up? We're gonna be late for the reunion party!"

A woman came out of the house and locked the door quickly. She ran towards him.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go to that party!!"

The man sighed.

"Huh. Please act more like a mature woman. You're a mother for crying out loud."

Dita looked at him.

"Is there something wrong with that? Hmm?"

The baby reached out her hands at her. The man handed Dita the baby.

"See? She already misses you."

Dita looked at her child.

"Is it? I'm sorry, Yumi-chan."

The baby who was called Yumi laughed and said,

"Mama..."

Dita looked at her in amazement. She turned to the man.

"Hibiki-kun. Do you hear that? She said 'mama'."

"Uh, yeah. Hey Yumi. Say 'papa'."

Yumi didn't say a word. Then, she cried.

"WAAAAAH!!"

"There, there. It's okay Yumi-chan. Hibiki-kun, you scared her!"

Hibiki defended himself.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

A man was complaining to two women about his task.

"Hey, why do I have to carry the kids?"

A blonde haired woman looked at him.

"Stop whining. I'm sure this would be easy for a guy like you. Right, Barnette?"

Barnette, who was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans, gave a nod reluctantly.

"Uh, yeah."

"See Erick? 2 to 1, you lose."

Erick protested.

"Barnette, not you too?"

Barnette smiled.

"Oh, stop complaining. Aren't you their father?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I'll carry both Mara and Janette."

With that, Erick left both Jura and Barnette.

"Hey Barnette. We sure like to bully him around."

"Don't worry. He won't get angry unless we're really all over him."

"Ha. That's right. You're the one who knows him better than anyone else."

* * *

Meia was about to leave the house. Then, she remembered something. Her son.

"Axel! Hurry up! I'll leave without you if still don't come out."

Axel hurriedly left his room and approached his mother.

"Oh, mom! Can I have some time? My hair is still messy."

Meia looked at him and combed his hair with her hand.

"Okay. Now you're done. Let's go."

"Mom! That's not right!"

Meia turned away from him and smiled.

"I don't want to hear anymore whining."

"But--"

"No whining, no 'buts'. Nothing."

Meia then left her son. Axel sighed and followed her. He then held her hand.

"Thanks a lot."

Meia smiled at her son.

"You're welcome, dear."

* * *

Hibiki and Dita arrived at Gasco's place for the reunion party. Raymond greeted them.

"Welcome. Hibiki, Dita...and Yumi. Damn, can you give her to me?"

"What for?" Hibiki asked.

"She's just tooo cute to resist."

"There is no way you can have my child."

"Hey, don't get mad. I'm just kidding. Right, Dita?"

Dita smiled and nodded. Raymond invited them in.

"Come on in. Everyone has arrived."

With that, the three entered the house. Erick already arrived. He's with Anton, Bart and Duero. He then called Hibiki.

"Hey kid. Come over here and join the 'guys club'."

Hibiki grinned.

"I'm there!"

Dita approached Jura, Barnette, Aya and Ezra who were talking to each other.

"Hey Dita. You look good as always. How's Yumi-chan here?" Jura said, looking at her child.

"She's fine. Where's Mara and Janette?"

Barnette pointed towards a room.

"Both are sleeping in that room over there."

"Good to see you, Dita." Aya handed her a glass of drink.

"Same here. Hm? Where's Meia?"

"She just called. She will be a bit late because she has to pick up her car from the workshop." Ezra said.

* * *

Meia and Axel entered a workshop, which are just a few blocks away from their home. Meia saw her car on the way inside. She went to the manager's office who was a man. He greeted her when as soon as she entered the room.

"Hello, Miss."

"Hello. Is my car already fixed?"

"Ah yes. Almost done. Since that new guy arrived, he alone repaired most of the cars here."

"A new worker?"

"Yeah. I just hired him 3 days ago. Come, follow me."

The three went out towards the car. The manager called out his mechanic.

"Hey Paul. Are you done with the repairs? The owner here wants to pick it up."

A voice came from beneath the car.

"Almost done, sir. Just...a few more...there! All done."

Meia and Axel were surprised when they heard the voice.

(That it be...?)

The mechanic slipped out from underneath the car. His face was pitch black with dust and oil. The only notable features they could see were his blue eyes and short, grey hair.

"I'm done, sir. And you must be the owner."

Meia nodded.

"Yes."

The manager approached him.

"Go and clean yourself. Your shift was already up an hour ago."

The mechanic looked at his watch.

"Oh my. You're right, sir."

He then went to the back to clean himself. The manager turned to Meia.

"Why don't you give it a try? Just in case."

Meia nodded and entered the car. She pushed the ignition button and the car starts up smoothly.

"Sounds okay to me."

Meia then paid the cost for the repairs and went straight to Gasco's place for the party. On the way, Axel asked his mother,

"Mom, that man...he reminds me of dad."

"Yes, I know. But it couldn't be him."

* * *

Meia and Axel arrived at the party and Dita greeted them.

"Welcome to the party, Meia, Axel."

Meia flashed a smile. She then looked at her son teasingly.

"Thanks. Come on, Axel. I bet you can't wait to play with Karu-chan."

Axel tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, mom!"

"Heh. Heh. No need to be embarrassed about."

* * *

Dita was looking outside the window when Meia approached her.

"Something on your mind?"

Dita sighed.

"Nothing in particular. But I've been thinking lately, if he didn't forfeit his life, we would've been here..."

"You mean Rick? Yeah, guess so. But a part of me said that I don't like it at all."

"Meia..."

"He's an idiot. Letting everything around him toy with him. But that's why I love him. I still do..."

Tears flowed from her eyes. Dita consoled her.

"I'm sorry for saying those things..."

"Its okay, Dita. I'm fine."

Raymond. Who's been talking to Aya near the window spotted something outside.

"Rick?"

Aya was startled.

"What did you say, Uncle Ray?"

"Look outside. Isn't that your father?"

"Huh?"

Aya looked outside. She saw a man in white walking on a pathway across the road. His features looked strikingly like his father. She let  
out a shout,

"DAD!!"

Everyone stared at her. Meia approached her.

"What did you say?"

"Look outside. Isn't that..."

Meia looked outside the window and saw what Aya meant.

(Rick? Is that really you?)

* * *

The man in white was looking up at the stars when a female voice called out to him.

"RICK!"

"Huh?"

He turned and saw Meia running at him.

"Oh, it's you..."

Meia cut him off.

"Rick, is that...really you?"

A look of surprise appeared on his face.

"Rick? Who's that? The name's Paul. Jean Paul. We've met before, remember?"

Meia stared at him. After a while, she remembered something.

"You're the...mechanic?"

Paul nodded.

"Yep. I'm the one who fixed your car."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else..."

"Nah. It's quite alright. Hmm? Is someone waiting for you over there?"

Meia turned and saw everyone at the courtyard, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

"Guess so. We're having a party right now."

Paul smiled.

"Oh, is it? Sorry for the distraction I've made. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Paul turned to leave but Meia stopped him.

"Wait. Please join us."

"Huh? Join the party? I barely know you. Besides, I don't think I'm gonna fit in."

Meia remained silence for a while. She then held his hand.

"Please. This is the least I can do to thank you for fixing my car."

Paul considered her offer. He reluctantly agreed.

"Since you put it that way, I guess I don't have a choice."

Meia smiled sweetly at him. This has caused Paul to blush.

"Thank you, Paul. Come, follow me. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to see you."

She then pulled him towards the crowd at the courtyard. Meia stopped in front of them and said,

"Everyone, this is Jean Paul. Please don't mistake him for someone we know."

Paul stepped forward.

"Uh, hello. I'm Jean Paul. This Miss here dragged er, invited me to join the party. I hope you don't mind."

Erick approached him. Paul was surprised to see a person resembled him.

"Don't worry, Paul. I'm sure we're gonna like you."

"Ah, thank you. But..."

"About our similar features? That's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Hey, let's get inside. Gasco should be done with the main course." Raymond said.

Hibiki grinned.

"About time to. Can't wait to try out her cooking."

Erick smiled teasingly.

"Is that sincere or just plain sarcastic?"

Everyone laughed and entered the house, leaving Meia outside.

(Rick, I've found you. Or someone just like you...)

Axel called out to her.

"Mom, come on!"

Meia smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Maybe tonite... you will open your heaven's door  
And you'll realise again how much I love you, man  
Maybe tonite... you'll believe in me more and more  
And you'll be glad to get I will be close to you

Maybe Tonite by Norma Sheffield


	15. Epilogue Default : Together Forever

**Vandread Fanfic - Slayer of God Duology Part 2: Together Forever  
Epilogue Chapter (Default Version) - Together Forever  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**

**Author's Note:**  
Aaah...A happy ending. There should always be a happy ending.

And love is all that I need,  
And I find it there in your heart,  
Isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven...

Heaven by Bryan Adams

* * *

Rick was floating in the darkness, alone.

"Where am I?"

He stared into the darkness. No answer. He closed his eyes.

"Is this the meaning of death? Yes, it must be. Finally, I can rest..."

He then went into deep slumber.

After of what it seems an eternity, Rick opened his eyes and was greeted by a wonderful sight. The darkness that surrounds him is gone  
and was replaced by a view of a vast grass field.

"Huh? What the--?"

He looked around and saw children running at him. A boy approached him and said,

"You're knew here, mister?"

"What is this place?"

The children looked at him. Then they laughed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding?"

"You should know this place. Since you already here."

"I really don't know."

The boy smirked.

"Yeah right. Come on let's play."

"You guys go ahead. Let me take a look around."

* * *

Rick arrived at a large tree and saw the back of a female figure. She's staring at the sky.

"Umm. Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

The woman turned around. Rick instantly recognized her. It's his mother.

"Mom? Is...that...you?"

His mother was astonished. She then hugged him tight.

"Riiick!!"

"Mom, it is you!"

"Yes, it's me, son."

"Then this is..."

She gave a nod.

"Yes. This is Eden."

"I see."

"Let me call your father and your sisters."

She went inside a nearby house and returned with the rest of his family. Mary, his youngest sister ran at him.

"Brother! It is you. You came!"

Rick picked her up.

"Yes. I came. We'll be together again. As a family."

Lynn, his older sister came up to him.

"Glad for you to drop in, bro."

"Sis..."

She suddenly hugged him.

"We miss you like hell here!"

"I'm sorry."

Rick looked at his father.

"Dad..."

His father smiled held his shoulder.

"We knew what happened."

"I'm sorry, dad. If I..."

"Stop it right there. I didn't say you did anything wrong."

Mary looked up at him.

"Yeah brother. You did the right thing."

Lynn smiled.

"You saved your friends and your loved one. So, there's nothing wrong in that."

Rick flashed a weak smile.

"Yeah. Guess so. Hmm? Where's mom?"

Mary smiled at him.

"She went out. She's gonna bring someone special."

"Someone special?"

"Rick?"

Rick turned around when he heard the voice from behind. It's his mother with Sara.

"Sara?"

Sara ran at him, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"RIIICK!!"

Rick caught her and held her tight.

"Sara, I'm here. We will never be apart again."

"Rick..."

Suddenly, a loud voice filled the air.

"MAVERICK XERO."

Rick looked up at the sky. He saw an elderly man floating in the air.

"You must be Rah."

"YES I AM. BY DEFEATING MY SON, ANTIOCH, YOU SAVED THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BUT YOU DEFIED YOUR FATE."

"I defied Fate?"

"YES. YOU ARE DESTINED TO LOSE EVERYONE AROUND YOU BUT INSTEAD YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF FOR THEM."

Rick lowered his head. Sara and his family looked at him.

"Yes. I defied my fate as the Slayer of God. But I can't stand to watch many people die around me. My life is far worthless  
compared to them."

Sara suddenly burst out in anger.

"Rick! How could you say such thing?"

"Sara, my fate is already determined since I was a child. The people that I loved most including you, all died before me.  
So, my death will probably end that."

Everyone was speechless. Then Rah said,

"YOU MAY NOT KNOW IT, BUT YOUR ACTIONS HAS TAUGHT ME SOMETHING. FATE CAN BE DEFIED BY THE WILL OF A  
PERSON. AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I'M GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE."

Rick was puzzled.

"Second chance?"

"YES. I CAN SEND YOU BACK TO THE WORLD. THERE, YOU CAN START ALL OVER. WE WILL NOT INTERFERE  
WITH YOUR LIFE. YOU YOURSELF WILL DETERMINE YOUR FUTURE."

"I have to leave them?" Rick asked, referring to Sara and his family.

"YES. YOU CAN STAY HERE IF YOU WANT TO."

Rick looked at Sara, Lynn, Mary, his mother and finally his father.

"Everyone...I..."

Suddenly Sara stopped him.

"Don't say a word, Rick. It's all up to you. I'm sure your family will understand."

Mary looked at him.

"Yeah brother. She's right. It's your call. And besides, I think they still need you."

Suddenly, Rick remembered Aya, Axel and Meia.

His mother nodded in approval.

"Go, son. We'll be fine here."

Lynn tried to contain her tears.

"Yes. It's your decision, bro. We'll always be there for you."

His father approached him.

"Go on, son. No matter what your decision is, I'm proud of you."

Rick almost cried.

"Dad, thank you. And I'm proud to be your son."

He looked at Sara. She's crying.

"Sara..."

"Rick, go on. They need you. Our daughter needs you. Everyone needs you."

Rick kissed her.

"I'll be back. I promise."

"Rick, we'll be waiting for you..."

"HAVE YOU MADE A DECISION?"

Rick looked up at Rah.

"Yes. I made up my mind."

* * *

It's been 4 years. Many things have happened during the time. An uncultivated planet that was located between Tarark and Mejale has been established as a common planet. Not held by Tarark or Mejale. It was named Neo Terra by none other than Aya in memories of her  
home world. She also named its capital, Xero City to honor her father's sacrifice in saving the universe and its population. This city is fast becoming into a station between Tarark and Mejale. Later, many people from these two planets moved to Neo Terra, which is under the leadership of Hibiki Tokai, a Tarark. Here, everyone is treated as equals, whether it's a male or a female.

However, something big is about to happen...

Meia was at the park, looking aimlessly at the night sky. Suddenly, she saw a white light in a shape of a bird flew across the sky.

"Huh? What's that?"

Axel, who was already ten years old, asked her.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Uh, I think I just saw a shooting star."

"A shooting star? Did you make a wish?"

She leaned back at the bench.

"A wish? I don't think my wish will ever come true..."

* * *

On the other side of the city...

A man in red with long, blonde hair was teaching his students the basics of playing a guitar.

"Okay. That concludes our lesson today. Go back and practice, okay?"

His pupil packed their things and thanked him.

"Thank you, Mr. Erick!"

Erick gave a nod.

"You're welcome. See you all tomorrow."

After the students left, Erick sat on a chair. He sighed.

"Damn, I'm beat."

"Daddy?"

"Huh?"

Erick turned and saw two little girls standing at the door.

"Hey, Janette, Mara! What are you two doing here?"

Both girls rushed at him. Erick embraced them. Mara, the blonde haired girl looked at him.

"We were so worried when you didn't return for dinner."

"Umm. You're busy, right?" Janette, the brown haired one asked.

Erick smiled.

"Yeah. You're right. I've been busy. Sorry for keeping you two worried. So, where are your mothers?"

"They're downstairs, waiting for you." Janette replied.

"Ha. Guess they gonna drag me if I don't come down."

"Daddy, Let's go!" Mara pulled his hand.

"You two go on. I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Dad!!"

"Just go, okay? I have to pack my things here."

After much persuasion, the children left. He almost had done packing when he heard a voice.

"You've been doing well, I see."

Erick was stunned. He hasn't heard that voice for quiet some time. He turned around. Now, he has to believe what he had seen.

"It's you..."

"Yes, it's me."

* * *

Barnette, Jura and their daughters were waiting for Erick at the parking lot.

"Hey. What's keeping him?" Jura complained.

Barnette looked forward. She smiled.

"There he is."

Erick walked towards them with a guitar slung on his back.

"Thanks for waiting. So, where shall we go? Home?"

"How about having dinner outside?" Barnette said.

Jura grinned.

"That's a good idea. It's been a while since the last time we have dinner outside."

Both Janette and Mara jumped happily.

"Yay! So, where are we going?" Mara asked.

"The usual place!" Janette immediately replied.

Erick smiled.

"Sounds good. Let's go, ladies."

* * *

A man in military suit entered an apartment. He sat on the couch and sighed.

(Man, I'm tired. I wish the council could just leave me alone...)

A woman came out from the kitchen.

"Oh, Hibiki. You're back!"

"Yeah."

"Let's have dinner together."

"Thanks Dita. But I really need a rest."

"Oh okay. But..."

Hibiki was perplexed.

"But?"

She then leaned towards him.

"Can I stay with you like this?"

Hibiki smiled. He caressed her hair gently.

"Sure you can..."

Suddenly, he saw a man in white at the balcony. He smiled at Hibiki then vanished. Hibiki was stunned.

(That's...)

* * *

Aya and Anton were having dinner at a restaurant own by Raymond. It was located at the top floor of the tallest building in Neo Terra.

"So, how's the food. Good?"

Anton who was munching his dinner gave a muffled reply. He then gave a thumb up.

"Hmm!"

Aya smiled.

"Heee. Guess Uncle Ray is getting better at this."

She looked up and saw Meia and Axel entered the restaurant. She waved at them.

"Meia, Axel. Over here!"

Axel ran to her.

"Nee-san!"

Aya hugged her younger brother.

"How you've been doing?"

"I'm doing fine!"

Meia sit in front of her.

"So, how the two of you been doing?"

Aya blushed.

"Umm...I just see Duero before coming here. He said I've been pregnant for two months now."

Meia and Axel stared at her, astonished.

"Really? Congratulations, Anton. You'll be a father."

Anton nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks"

However, Axel remained silent.

"Axel?"

"Uh, this means I'll be an uncle then?"

There's no reply. Then, the three laughed.

"You were worried about that?" Anton asked.

"Of course I am!"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it, son." Meia said, trying to contain her laughter.

Aya smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the baby inside will like you as its uncle."

Axel sighed.

"Yeah."

Aya continued,

"If dad was here, I'm sure he'll be in shock should he heard the news."

Everyone grew silent.

"Dad..."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Erick.

"Hey, hey. Long time no see, guys."

Aya looked up at him

"Huh? Erick?"

"Yeah. It's me. Look at what I bring along."

Jura and Barnette approached them, with their daughters, Mara and Janette. Axel tried to sneak away when Mara suddenly shout.

"BROTHER AXEL!!"

"Oh no..."

With that, both girls ran at him. Axel struggled to get himself away from them.

"Hey! Get away from me!"

"We are not letting you go." Janette said, holding his arm. Then, both girls dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Aaaaahhh!! Someone help meee!!!"

Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Take care of them, you hear?" Jura said.

"Go get 'em, little tiger." Erick said, laughing.

Raymond appeared from the kitchen area.

"Hey. Good to see you all here."

Erick smiled.

"Same here."

"Hey Uncle Ray, where's Gasco?" Aya asked.

Suddenly, Gasco appeared behind her.

"It's GASCOGNE."

"Ah! Sorry..."

Gasco sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell all of you?"

"Uh, well..."

Raymond suddenly interrupted.

"Hey! I'll treat you all for dinner right now. How's that sound?"

Erick was the first to answer.

"We've been waiting for those words. Right, people?"

Everyone nodded.

"YEAH!!"

Then, Hibiki and Dita walked in.

"Hey, you count us out?"

"Huh? I thought you don't like eating out."

Hibiki shrugged.

"For some reason, Dita overcooked the stew. So..."

Jura looked at Dita.

"You overcooked? That's quite a rare mistake there, Dita."

Dita scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Okay, that does not matter. Everyone, just order anything you want. " Raymond said.

* * *

Axel, Janette and Mara were playing outside.

"Oooh. I'm tired. Can I rest for a while, girls?"

The girls looked at him.

"Fine, fine. Just sit there, okay?" Mara said.

Janette waved at her.

"Hey Mara. Catch me if you can."

Axel sat on a bench and watched the girls chased each other.

"Phew...don't they ever get tired?"

He turned and saw a man in white standing near the railing. He couldn't see his face because the man was wearing a hat that was pulled down to cover most of his features.

(He was there all along? I didn't see him coming.)

Meia came out and called him.

"Axel! Do you want to have dinner?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry. Mara, Janette. Let's go inside and eat."

The girls nodded. Then, they went inside.

"Mom? You're not coming?"

"It's okay. I've already have my dinner. You three enjoy the dinner. Raymond is cooking something special."

"Something special? I have to see what it is."

Axel left his mother outside. Meia approached the railing. She looked at the busy streets many floors below. Lights can be seen anywhere. Come to think of it, she never see those lights went out.

(The city that never sleeps...)

She leaned at the railing. She then looked at the man in white whose been standing by the railing a few meters away from her.

"Beautiful city isn't it?" she said, trying to initiate a conversation.

He didn't reply. In fact, he didn't move a muscle.

(This man is weird. Oh? What...?)

Then, the railing she's leaning on collapsed and she fell down to the street below. The sound of the railing collapsed had caused the people inside the restaurant to see what's happening. Axel was the first to be there.

"Mom? Where are you? Mom!!"

He approached the collapsed railing and looked below. To his horror, he saw Meia was falling and screaming.

"MOM!!"

Erick stopped Axel from doing anything rash. Jura, Dita and Barnette helped Erick to restrain Axel.

"Stop it, Axel. Don't do anything stupid."

"Let me go! I want to save my mom!"

Erick looked at the man in white.

"Don't worry, Axel. There is someone who can save her."

Hearing those words, the man approached them.

"Duh, why does it have to be me?"

Everyone was shocked when they heard the voice. Raymond slowly approached him.

"Rick..?"

The man threw his hat to reveal his features. He has long, black hair with amethyst blue eyes. Aya fainted the moment she recognized him. Axel almost fell to the ground. Everyone was in deep shock except Erick.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. I'm back. Now, let me save your mother."

He then jumped down to the streets below.

* * *

Meia was falling to her doom, realizing that no one can ever save her. She closed her eyes. She then remembered Rick.

(Rick, I'm coming for you...)

Suddenly, a voice echoed.

(Hey, hey. Even if you die, you'll not see me there.)

Meia was stunned.

(That voice...)

She then opened her eyes to herself floating in the air. She could feel the warmth around her. She looked up and saw Rick, carrying her up to the top of the building.

"Rick?"

"Yes. It's me."

Meia was about to ask a question when Rick cut her off.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything later."

* * *

Both Rick and Meia landed safely on the floor as everyone gathered around them. Axel approached them.

"Mom! You're safe."

"Yes. I'm safe."

Axel turned to Rick. He then hugged him tight.

"Dad, it is you!"

"Yes. It's me, son. Sorry for taking so long to get here. Now where's your sister?"

"She's fainted, Master Xero." Anton replied.

"Anton! It's good to see you. You've been doing what I asked you to do?"

"Uh, yes."

Rick approached Aya, who was lying down on the bench. Rick gently woke her up.

"Aya, wake up."

Aya slowly woke up.

"Uhh...what happened?"

"Well...you fainted the moment you saw me."

"DAD!!"

She then hugged him tight.

"Dad, I missed you so much!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"But how did you survived?" Axel stammered.

Everyone looked at him suspiciously. Rick flashed a smile.

"It's...a long story."

Meia stopped him.

"I don't care what the reason is. As long as you are here, I don't care about anything."

"Yeah. You are for real, right?" Raymond asked.

Rick smiled.

"Yeah. I am for real."

Meia hugged him tight. She wants to feel the warmth from the one she love.

"Rick..."

"Meia, we'll be together...forever."

Meia cried in his arms.

"Yes. Together forever."

Rick looked around the area.

"So, this city was named after me, eh?"

"Well, I can change it if you want." Hibiki said.

"Change, eh? I don't know about that."

"Dad. Do you know?" Aya asked.

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"You're gonna have a grandchild!"

Rick grew silenced, blinking his eyes a few times.

"You're joking, right?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Rick, it's true. She's pregnant." Meia said.

Rick backed away.

"I'll be a...grandpa? I'm gonna..."

He then fell flat on the ground.

"RIICK!!"

Meia and Axel kneeled beside him, trying to wake him up. Aya and Raymond looked at each other and laughed. Then, everyone laughed.

"See, Uncle Ray? It's just like I told you!"

"Hahaha. That's right."

* * *

We're two hearts...  
Believing in just one mind  
Beating together till the end of time  
You know we're two hearts, believing in just one mind  
Together forever till the end of time

Two Hearts by Phil Collins

* * *

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS, ranting, whatever...**

Finally, I'm done with this fic. It took about...a year? Yeah. One whole year. That's because I've been busy with classes and stuff.  
So basically, I'm one hell of a busy guy. cries

Now, that I completed the final term, I decided to have this thing finished by the time I get a job. Gladly I did. A side story, you say?  
Not at this time. I need to rest my tired brain. Besides, my ideas have already dried up.

Okay, I wanna thank myself for writing/typing this sequel. I feel like a big part of my life was taken away because of this.

Special thanx to the members of - Sanzo, Murder of Crows, Cyberboy, Ayano Sama etc...  
(Sorry, can't remember all of you guys) Your encouragements are really appreciated.

I also wanna thank my PC. Without it, there'll be no Fanfic from me. (Damn, I've gotta defrag after this...)

Special thanx to for giving me a space to post my fics and letting me to be with the whole bunch GREAT 'fanfictioneers' over  
there. I also wanna thank vandreadML and vanfanfic at Yahoo! Groups for the infos I need.

Thanx to reviewers that reviewed this fic. All your comments (constructive & destructive, whatever) are appreciated. Thanx again.

Finally, to you readers out there, a really huge THANX for reading this fic. I love you all!! I MEAN IT!

-WHITE SHADOW-

18th JUNE 2003


End file.
